


Arcadia or Bust

by P_Artsypants



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Adjusting, Anger Management, Bad Dads, Car Accidents, F/M, Home Improvement, Merlin love McDonalds, Police, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Spoilers for Season 3, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Witch Claire, aggressive pushups, handful of penis jokes, no pun intented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: “Yeah, so mom…we made it to New Jersey, and we’re all safe...but the Heartstone isn’t really...impressive. So, we’re bringing what we found home. See you soon!” In Which Arcadia welcomes back it’s underground citizens.





	1. Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Trollhunters the other day and it was sooo good! Thus, this fanfic. I’m working on my other stories, as well as writing my new HTTYD fic. But I had some post finale ideas I wanted to experiment with, so I wrote this little, informal fic. Hope you all like!
> 
> Edit: I took Arrrgh out of this chapter, because I realized he stayed behind in the final episode. He'll be back!

Jim, Claire, Blinky, and Merlin stood in a circle, staring at the stone in front of them.

“So…” began Jim, “This is…it?”

Merlin frowned, “I was really expecting it to be much much bigger, but…this is the presence I’m feeling.”

The pulsing heartstone was about the size of Arrrgh, which was still big, but not quite as big as the old one they left behind in Arcadia. Not to mention, the cavern that the stone was recovered in wasn’t very spacious. In fact, half the party was still out in the sewers. They had to break through a wall to get into the cavern.

“What do we do now?” Asked Claire.

Blinky looked at the wizard. “Is there nothing else you sense?”

Merlin shook his head. “For once, I am at a loss.”

Jim knelt at the base of the crystal and started digging with his paws. “Maybe this is just the tip of it.”

It wasn’t.

In a matter of minutes, Jim and Blinky had completely unearthed the glowing crystal. “Well,” began Jim, “we have a portable Heartstone.”

“No, no,” objected Blinky. “This just won’t do! This is not nearly big enough to fit our needs!”

“If you don’t mind,” Claire spoke up. “What does the Heartstone do?”

“What does the Heartstone do!?” Blinky nearly shouted. “Why, it’s the very heart of Troll society! Trolls can survive without it, but we can only _thrive_ with it! The stone has healing properties, which is why, Master Jim, your wound has not healed very much in the last month.”

Jim touched his side gingerly. “I assumed that was because I haven’t been resting.”

“That certainly didn’t help, but Trolls heal differently than humans. Though…I’m not sure how a half-troll heals either.” He studied the crystal before speaking again. “The Heartstone is a beacon for all of Troll-kind. They come from the swamps, lava, and deep caves, just to visit and bask in it’s presence. And we need a Heartstone that can support all of us. And this… _boulder_ could barely support the…1/3 of the tribe that’s here.” He crossed a pair of arms and put the others on his hips.

“Wait,” said Jim, suddenly. “Can we…I don’t know, take this one back to Arcadia?”

“Why?”

“Well, in science class last year, we learned how to grow our own crystals using a saturated solution. Maybe we can use this as a seed, and grow a bigger one.”

Claire frowned. “I don’t think this one will work like that.”

“Maybe not,” added Merlin, “but you make a good point. If we take this little stone back and put it among the old Heartstone, it might just spread and replenish it’s power.”

“You think that’ll work?” Asked Blinky.

“Not really,” Merlin shrugged. “But it’s better than the alternative. Besides, that cavern has more space in the first place. We won’t have to start from scratch.”

“It can’t hurt to try!” Shouted Jim. Then he stooped to take hold of the bottom of the Crystal. Merlin and Blinky had the other side, and lifted it as well.

Then, two more trolls got in and helped. The stone rose, with great effort, but it was going to be too heavy to carry it the 2,000 miles back.

“Hmm, I suppose a journey to the surface might be worthwhile. At least to find supplies to fashion a cart strong enough to carry this.”

Jim nudged his girlfriend. “How about it, Claire? You and me?”

“Hmm?” Claire blinked up at him, furrowing her brows. “What did you say?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just kind of tired.”

Jim smacked his hand to his head. “Oh no! I totally forgot! We’ve been walking for hours! When was the last time you slept?”

She smiled weakly. “Um…A while ago.”

Jim frowned and easily picked her up. “Let’s get some rest, and we can go up later, alright?”

“Hmm…” She hummed, snuggling up to his chest. 

“Ah, of course. Claire still requires 8 hours of sleep. I suppose this can wait.” Blinky shrugged.

Jim adjusted the sleeping girl in one arm so he could free his phone from his armor. A few taps and a call was sent.

“Hey mom,” he said.

“ _Jim! Hi honey! Oh, it’s good to hear you. But you’re kinda crackly, are you underground?_ ”

“Yeah, so mom…we made it to New Jersey, and we’re all safe...but the Heartstone isn’t really...impressive. So, we’re bringing what we found home.”

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s…it’s a little…it’s like the size of Arrrgh.”

“ _That’s not that bad! If you found a diamond that big, you’d be the richest man-er, troll in the world!_ ”

“Well, it’s pretty small in troll standards.”

“ _Well, I’m not going to complain! And I know Toby and the Nunez’s aren’t either!_ ”

Jim smiled half-heartedly. “It’ll be nice to be close to home. But…things still aren’t going to be sunshine and rainbows. No sunshine, in fact.”

He heard Barbara smile back. “ _Well, we can make changes. We have before._ ”

“I love you, mom.”

“ _I love you too, Jim._ ”

“Talk to you later.”

Blinky listened on with a tender smile. “Your mother might be one of most loving beings on this earth, including Trolls.”

“She’s pretty good.” Jim shrugged. Then he looked down to Claire, watching her wince and roll her shoulder. Trolls rarely slept, and only as a way to pass the time. Even then, they slept on hard slabs of rock. It was visibly wearing on her.

“Aw, Claire…she hasn’t had a proper nights sleep in a bed since…well, like a month ago.”

“If there was a way, I’d have her sleep in a hotel. Just for tonight at least.” Blinky frowned, also noticing that Claire wasn’t performing at 100%.

A scout had returned from his venture to peek at the surface. “I can’t tell where we are. It’s still daylight out. Nothing much we can do.”

“Alright,” Blinky clapped. “Then it looks like we’re making camp where we can. Don’t stray too far!”

Jim wandered the small cavern, Claire still cradled in his arm, until he found a small alcove. Big enough to fit both of them.

He sat down, and adjusted Claire so she could sleep at least somewhat comfortably.

“If only I could take off this stupid armor.”

That’s when he had an idea and gently laid her down on the rock.

“Jim…?” She muttered.

“I’m coming back. Just rest as much as you can.”

Claire yawned sleepily and settled back down on the floor.

Jim found Merlin propped up against the cavern wall, eyes closed, hands folded in his lap. “Merlin?”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to bother a wizard while he’s sleeping?”

“O-oh…sorry…”

“Well, come on, out with it!” He spoke without opening his eyes.

“Um, it’s just…how do I take the armor off?”

“Turn it off.”

Jim frowned, “The amulet won’t turn off.”

“Hmm…” Merlin frowned and nimbly hopped to his feet. “Well, you did emerge yourself in the water wearing it, which was ill-advised.”

“You didn’t say that!”

“I never told you _to_ wear it.” 

Jim narrowed his eyes. Talking to this man was like talking to a brick wall.

Merlin peered at his face, and then at the amulet, then back again. “The Amulet is fused with your skin now. There’s no taking it off.”

Jim groaned. “Are you serious? Because I’m 80% sure I still have a bladder, and other such body parts.”

“I never said you can’t take off the armor.”

“But—“

“The amulet, that stays. It’s like…what was the story I saw on your talking crystal?”

“Uh, the movie on TV?”

“Yes, television. It was…Ironman. I believe.”

Jim nodded. “Oh. Gotcha. Umm…then how…”

“How you’ve always done it. Just relax and let yourself be free from danger.”

Jim closed his eyes and shook out his arms. “Just relax…relax…”

“Gunmar, Angkor Rot, and Morgana are all gone. There’s no threat anymore.”

That they knew of.

“Think about something that makes you feel calm. Your favorite song, or perhaps a favorite meal.”

Food used to be his passion, but now…now it just made him sad.

“Or maybe…” Merlin began, seeing Jim deflate. “The fair Claire?”

Claire did help. But she was so small now, it wasn’t hard to imagine accidentally crushing her. The very thought made him tense.

It was almost as if Merlin had read his mind. “You’ll hurt her if you stay tense like that. You can’t hurt her if your bones are jelly.”

Jim inhaled deeply, then let it go in a exhale, unclenching his fists and letting his head lull forward.

He heard metal clanking, and then a draft.

“There you go,” said Merlin. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” He cracked his neck and settled against the wall.

When Jim finally opened his eyes, he found his armor gone, the amulet on his chest glowing a soft blue. The remains of his clothes were in tatters. His pants had torn at this calves and thighs, now that they were meatier. Likewise, his favorite sweater was ruined, as the sleeves barely held on. He could feel a draft on his back and knew there was a rip back there as well.

He could forget his favorite converse as well, since his toes stick out the sides.

He sat down and undid the laces, freeing his cramped feet. Then he got a whiff of his shoes. A pungent smell; sweaty, moldy, gross, and...

He chomped into the sole without another thought.

He sighed as he swallowed. He was eating a shoe, his own gross, unwashed shoe. And he enjoyed it.

Once the shoes were gone, he wiggled his toes. He felt the ground beneath his feet, feeling each sharp pebble. But there was no pain.

His feet matched his hands. One wider with only four toes and black nails. The other the normal five, and clear nails.

Patting himself down, he would say conclusively, he felt much more comfortable. And the skin that had been hiding was softer as well. In general, his body had not been rock-hard like other Trolls, but it was not as soft as a human’s. Almost like clay. Yes, clay would be proper analogy, Jim realized. A mineral, like other trolls, but malleable, and ever changing.

“Ah…” Jim sighed. “Much better.”

Then his stomach gurgled, loudly.

“Oh man…I have to pee so bad.” 

After his deed was done, and all accoutrements were accounted for, Jim found a watering hole in the caves to wash up in.

“Master Jim!” Blinky nearly shouted, startling him.

“What? What’s wrong?!” Jim asked, ready to attack.

“Your armor...it’s gone!” The troll shook his head. “I suppose if you used to take it off, you could now. It’s just...startling. Aren’t those clothes...a bit small for you?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have anything else to wear.”

“Then just take them off. No one cares. Arrrgh doesn’t wear anything.”

Jim blanched at the idea. “Well...I still have human parts in tact. Like...human gronk-nuks.”

Blinky widened his eyes, followed by a soft ‘ah’ sound.

“I’m fine like this for now, but Claire could probably find something bigger on the surface.” Jim pulled on the navy fabric that was stretched to the limit. “And I really liked this sweater, too.”

Jim made his way back to the alcove he had left Claire in. He had found the sleeping bag Claire packed and brought it over for her.

Without the armor, his body felt heavier, and he felt his eyes drooping shut.

In the daytime, when Claire slept, he often laid beside her and let himself doze. But he hadn’t really considered that he also had to sleep. But right now, sleep sounded amazing.

Jim unzipped the bag, to make a large blanket, and then crawled to lay down on the floor.

“Jim...?” Claire blinked her eyes open and stretched, her neck cracking.

“Hey, come here.”

“Hmm?”

Jim scooped her up and rolled over on his back so she could lay on his chest. Then he draped the sleeping bag over her.

Jim felt her hand roaming over him.

“You got your armor off.” She noted. “You’re soft.”

“Really?”

She poked his stomach and his chest, then felt up his arm and intertwined her fingers with his human ones.

“In some places, you’re softer than others. Just soft enough.” With that, she nuzzled into his chest and relaxed to sleep.

Jim raised his trollish hand, examining it in the dim light of the crystal cave. He knew this hand well now, finally getting used to the thickness, color, and missing finger.

Then he glanced at his other hand. The one that had been concealed in armor up until that point.

Comparatively, his skin was peachy-gray. Not quite human yet, almost corpse-like.

It seemed like the armor protected the squishiest, human half of him.

And though he laid on hard rock, he didn’t feel uncomfortable. He’d have to see if his back was more trollish or human.

For now, he was just excited to know that now, their might be a possibility of a future with Claire.

And he was even happier to be her pillow. 


	2. Convention

Thank you all for your sweet and kind reviews! They mean a lot to me! :)

I don’t know if this is quite a story with a plot…more like a series of odd circumstances that Jim and Claire get themselves in. And Jim getting used to being himself in general. So…might be a little bit of a rough ride. Hope you enjoy anyway!

—

After sunset, Jim and Claire were both awakened by shaking.

“Rise and shine, Mr. and Mrs. reconnaissance!”

“Blinky?” Jim muttered, waking up.

“It’s dark enough out that you can go up and get supplies for us to use! Come on, come on! No time to waste!”

Claire moaned and stretched her arms out, though, one was still in Jim’s grasp.

“Jim?”

“Morning,” he smiled with his sharp teeth.

“What are we…?” She glanced at her surroundings, and then at him. “Where did your armor go?”

He tapped the amulet. “Where it’s supposed to go.”

She sat up. “Was I using you as a mattress?”

“Yeah, but I wanted you to.”

Claire’s eyes widened as she blushed.

“I mean—you’ve been sleeping on rocks for a while now. I thought I might be a little softer.”

She assessed him, feeling his chest and stomach, just like she had in her sleepy state. Then she rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. “Well, I’m not as sore. So I think it worked.” She leaned in, and kissed his nose. Then she rolled off of him, and stood. “So what are we doing?”

Jim sat up, smacking his lips. “We have to go into town, and find supplies.”

“Oh yeah, we found the stone.” Then she frowned. “You mean, _I’ll_ be going into town, while you watch from the rooftops.”

“Sadly to say.”

Claire glanced over his new found form, instantly noticing his poorly fit clothing.

It was hard dealing with Jim’s transformation. He had struggled tremendously, and still did, to an extent. But Claire had a hard time coping as well, though she never vocalized those thoughts to him. When she told Jim she loved him, she really meant it, not just to make him feel better. She was sixteen, the time when girls start to imagine all the fun things they’ll do in the future with their husbands. Having 2.5 kids, a dog, and a white picket fence. With her love becoming a permanent half-troll, things seemed bleak. She had decidedly given up the idea of a normal marriage.

She’d never admit to anyone, but the idea of never having sex with him, because of his armor, was a real bummer.

But she had just resolved changed her mind. An ideal future with Jim might mean sleeping in caves, and eating nutri-grain bars. But as long as she was with him, it was fine.

But now, seeing the almost human skin poking out from his ripped clothes, the hope of the picket fence began to return.

“Hello? Claire?” He waved.

“Oh! Sorry!” She laughed.

“You okay? Do you need more sleep?”

“No, I’m fine.” She grinned, “I was just admiring you.”

“Me?” He asked, bewildered. “Really?”

“Yeah, you look cute. And…hot.” She added, with a blush.

“Even with the teeth?”

“Even with the teeth.”

“And the horns?”

“Especially the horns.” She reached up and took hold of one, tugging him towards her. “They make it easier to do this.” Then she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, just long enough to urge him to kiss back. When she pulled away, his lips were still puckered between his teeth.

Then he blinked, and looked at her. “That’s…that’s the first time we’ve kissed since I transformed.”

She shrugged, looking away. “We’ve been busy.”

“Are you two ready yet!?” Blinky shouted. “We’re burning darkness here!”

Jim took Claire’s hand and together, they made their way to the surface.

New Jersey was different from Arcadia. Cooler, for one thing. At least today. They had found a service tunnel that ran under the sidewalk, and using Jim’s strength, they forced open the grate and came out into the city. They had just enough time to close the door before a group of pedestrians came around the corner. But Jim didn’t have the chance to hide. So he acted casual, hoping to pull off a costume.

It was a couple of teenagers that saw them, and as they passed, they both seemed to study Jim for a second.

“Dude, sick costume!” One said.

It worked like a charm. “Thanks!” Jim sighed.

“Are you guys going to the horror convention?” The girl asked.

Claire muttered over to Jim. “ _Horror convention?_ ”

“Uhh...yeah! Well, we’re looking for a Walmart first.”

“Well you’re going the wrong way,” the guy stepped up. “I’m Henry, by the way. This is my dear, sweet Astrid.”

“Sup?”

Jim held out his human hand. “I’m Jim, and this is my girlfriend Claire.”

Henry smiled. “Nice to know you. We’re making our way to the convention center now. If you want to come?”

“Are you entering in the costume contest? First place is 5,000 dollars!” Astrid interjected. “I bet you could win!”

5,000 dollars could get a couple of hotel rooms and decent meals for Claire. Not to mention, they could get their cart for the Heartstone. “I’m in,” Jim agreed.

“Awesome!” Said Henry. “I made a costume too, but my dad accidentally trashed it. But there’s always next year!”

The group of four made their way through the city, chatting like normal teens. Passerby stopped them every once in a while to take pictures with Jim.

After several of these, Claire sided up to him, taking his hand. “Do you think that’s a good idea?” She whispered.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure, but we need to act casual. So if people think this is a costume, then so be it.”

“So Jim,” Henry called over, interrupting their conversation. “Those horns are super cool. What are they made of?”

“Oh, uh…real horns! From a ram!”

Claire held back a snort.

“Can I touch them?”

“Yeah, just…don’t yank on them.” Jim bowed his head as his new friends all rubbed his horns, ‘ooh’ing and ‘aww’ing all the while.

Finally, they reached the hotel where the convention was being held.

“Oh, you guys don’t have passes yet, right?” Henry asked. “I think you can still get them. They’re 30 bucks for a day pass.”

Jim winced. 30 bucks each? He had the money, but if he didn’t win the contest, they wouldn’t have much left over for a cart. Claire seemed to notice this too, and nudged him. “Hey, let’s go for it. Let’s be normal kids for a while, huh?”

Jim smiled at her, taking her hand. “Yeah, normal.”

At the ticket booth, the attendee nearly jumped to his feet. “Oh man! That is an awesome costume! What are you?”

“Uh…troll. Trollhunt—…Troll knight.”

“Wicked! Are you entered in the costume contest?”

“Not yet,” Jim smiled, baring his fangs.

“I can get you signed up here. Name?”

“Jim Lake.”

“And you said you’re a Troll knight?”

“That’s right.”

The man tapped away at his iPad. “And qualifying contestants for the contest get in for free.”

“What do I need to qualify?”

The man printed out a pass and put it in a lanyard. “I’m the preliminary judge. You qualify. It’s just to keep people from mediocre costumes from entering, like obviously half-assed costumes to get in for free. Y’know?”

“Gotcha.” Jim grinned, putting on the pass.

“But it is going to be 30 bucks for the lady.”

“If only I had worn my armor.” Claire whispered.

Jim took out his wallet and handed over his card. “No worries, at least I got in.”

“Alright, you both are all set, good luck in the contest! Judging is at midnight!” 

“Thank you!” They both called. Then they met up with their new friends.

“You in, man?” Asked Henry.

“Yep! All set!”

“Awesome!” Astrid took out her phone and checked the time. “Well, it’s nine now. We have some friends here, if you want to come with us to hang out.”

Jim looked at Claire, and she looked back at him. If her face said what he thought it said, he replied, “Uh, I think we’ll catch you guys later.”

“No prob! You guys still want to go to Walmart later, right? We’ll go with you.”

“And we have to see Jim win the competition.”

“We’ll see you later, then!” And off they went.

Jim spoke once they were alone. “That is what that look meant, right?”

“Yeah, as much as I’ve missed human interaction, I also feel really gross.”

“I think you look beautiful.”

She was wearing dirty clothes, her usual jeans and t-shirt. And she hadn’t washed her hair in days. She blushed. “Thanks, Jim.”

“I’m going to call Blinky and tell him what we’re up to. If I may borrow your phone?”

“Sure,” she handed it over. “And while you do that, I’m going to go freshen up in the bathroom.” She bid him adieu by standing on her tip-toes and kissing his cheek. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Take your time, we’re in no rush.”

He unlocked her phone, and found his own picture in her contacts. The line rang twice before Blinky’s cheerful voice picked up.

“ _Ah Master Jim! Have you and Claire located supplies? Or perhaps a vessel to help us carry our new Heartstone?_ ”

“Um…not quite.”

Blinky paused on the other line, then his voice took on a dangerous tone. “ _What happened?_ ”

“Okay, so like…we came to the surface, and immediately these teenagers saw us.”

“ _Don’t tell me you killed them!_ ”

“No! Why would—?! Look, they thought I was in costume. There’s a Horror convention going on a few blocks away, and I entered the costume contest.”

“ _As what?_ ”

“As myself. Well, a ‘Troll Knight’ is what I put on the application.”

“ _YOU WHAT?!_ ” Blinky yelled, as Jim moved the phone away from his ear. “ _How could you ever think this was a good idea!?_ ”

“First prize is 5,000 dollars, okay? I figured if I win, I could have enough money to put Claire and I up in a hotel over night and treat her to a nice meal. Okay? Plus, we could probably buy a really sturdy cart for the stone.”

Blinky was silent, supposedly thinking. “ _And no one suspects you?_ ”

“Not a bit.”

“ _Hmm…alright. Just, try to lay low._ ”

“We will, I promise.”

Right after he hung up, Clair returned. The hair around the edge of her face was wet. “You know, you really stick out. I mean, in this crowd, you still fit really well, but…I’m worried about your clothes.” She hooked a finger in his waistband a gave a gentle tug. It had no give. “Aren’t you dying? Aren’t those pants like…super tight?”

He sighed. “Yeah. I am, actually. But I figured the ripped clothes would help with the costume.”

“But didn’t you say you were a troll _knight_?”

“Yeah?”

“Then put your armor on! _That_ will win the contest!”

“You think?”

“Yeah! It’s super Tron!”

Jim glanced down at himself, thinking. Some of his clothes were just hanging on by a thread. It would only take a weird, sudden movement for there to be an awkward rip in his pants.

“Yeah, the last thing I want is a Spongebob moment up on stage. We just need to find a secluded place for me to suit up.”

“The bathrooms were pretty crowded.” Claire blanched.

“Wait,” Jim spoke, staring at the stage in the middle of the convention. “I have an idea, but I need you as a lookout.”

“Lead the way.”

The duo snuck their way over to the middle of the room and Jim slipped under the cloth covered stage.

From the outside, there was a brief glow of red that blended in with the other stage lights. Then, Jim emerged again, in his armor. “Ah, much better.”

Claire gazed up at him, a look of adoration on her face.

“What?”

“I love seeing you in your armor. My knight, my prince, my Romeo.”

“Your _Troll_ meo,” he corrected. 

She scoffed.

“Whoa! Dude, sick costume!” A guy in a realistic Freddy Krueger costume said. “What’s that made out of? Foam?”

The question took Jim off guard, as he touched his armor. He honestly didn’t know. Some kind of metal. “Uh, real steel.”

“What?! Can I touch?” Freddy reached his claws out.

“Yeah, but if you could…not scratch it…?”

“Oh sure!”

Another cosplayer, dressed as the Creature from the Black Lagoon, approached the group and looked in awe.

“Is that like, a medieval Beast from the X-men? No, you’ve got horns…”

Freddy felt the pauldron on Jim’s shoulder. “This is amazing craftsmanship. Did you make this yourself?”

“Ah, no. A…friend did. Custom, just for me. He’s somewhat of a wizard.”

“I’ll say!” Said the Fishman.

Yet another cosplayer came into the group, this one dressed in a black leotard with white and black face paint and a spiky black wig. “And, what…or _who_ , are you supposed to be?” Asked he.

“I’m a troll knight,” answered Jim, becoming more confident in his story.

“A troll _knight_? There’s no such thing.” Said the newcomer. “Besides, trolls are supposed to be big and ugly with fat noses and beady eyes. In Lord of the Rings, they’re dumb, huge, and hairless. Or the Elder Scroll Trolls, they’re more like three eyed apes.” He narrowed his eyes. “Though, I suppose you got the ugly down.”

Jim’s nose flared and he nearly snarled.

“Dude, chill.” Freddy interrupted. “It’s a costume.”

“That’s _why_ I’m being so picky!” The other kid said. “Last year, some slut painted her body green, glued some leaves on, and called herself Poison Ivy. She won 5,000 dollars.”

Freddy Kruger and the Fishman crossed their arms. “I saw her last year,” said Freddy. “There was a lot more to the costume than that. And who cares if he’s got a different interpretation of Trolls? Dreamworks made the film about the vintage troll dolls from the 80’s! They had long fuzzy hair!”

Jim wanted to speak up, but his knee jerk reaction in arguments now was to roar and snarl, not use his wits. He was not in practice for this. 

“But that’s an established franchise! This is…a bad homestuck OC! His horns aren’t even the right color for that!”

Claire gave Jim a look, and he returned it with a shrug.

“Well,” said the Fishman, “I think your costume is dope…uh…”

“Jim.”

“Jim. You _are_ entered in the contest, right?”

“Yep! I was basically forced into it.” He laughed.

“We are too!”

“As am I,” the rude interloper stated. “It appears as though we are opponents.”

Jim smiled, trying to stay polite and fight back the urge to let his trollish instincts take control. “Fun! What are you supposed to be?”

“Uh, hello?! I’m Ryuk, from Death Note!?”

Jim stared blankly. “Um, I don’t know who that is.”

“Seriously?! The main Shinigami of the series? The perfect character that crosses the border of both antagonist and protagonist?! The very god of death himself!?”

“It’s an anime,” Freddy added.

“Oh, right right. I see…” Jim lied.

“Anyways,” said Ryuk, “how about you and I make things interesting?”

Jim wasn’t much of a gambling man, but the amount of praise he had received inclined him to believe the odds were in his favor. “Go on…”

“If you win, I will pay for your hotel room and a dinner at a modest restaurant. If I win, I get to destroy your costume and take your friend out on a date.”

Jim’s restraint was reached as he let out an almost tiger-like snarl. “ **Not on your life!** ”

Ryuk backed away a step. “What, are you—afraid or something?”

“Claire isn’t a possession, damnit. I will never barter her life or her time. She’s _mine_ , so back off!!”

Claire quickly put a hand on Jim’s chest and urged him to back down. “Jim, honey, you still have that injury. Don’t exert yourself.”

As if she summoned it, a painful throb hit Jim in the chest, and he winced.

“Whoa, you okay dude?” Asked Freddy, “you want some water?”

Jim shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Just a…minor injury.” He took some stabilizing breaths and willed his troll half into submission. Then he re-engaged the enemy. “I’ll pass on that bet.”

“Oh, so you are a chicken!”

“No, I’m just not a moron.”

The other boy crossed his arms, “And I’m not either. I’ve been to hundreds of cons, and seen and smelt every unbathed human you could imagine.”

“Ew…”

“But you two…You don’t have a hotel room, or any place to stay, do you? You look like you’ve been sleeping in the woods somewhere.”

Jim frowned hard, his teeth poking his cheeks. “So what if we have? That’s none of your business.”

“I’ll pay for your hotel room and food, if you drop out of the contest all together.” He challenged.

Claire took Jim’s hand. “Don’t. Even if you don’t win, we’ll still have money to get the cart. For once, Jim, you don’t need to be the hero and protect me. Just don’t let this punk walk all over you.”

She made a good point. Jim shrugged. “You know what? If you didn’t think I was a threat, you wouldn’t have made this bet. So forget it. We need that money.”

Freddy and the Creature from the Black Lagoon stepped up and put a hand each on Jim’s shoulder.

“If I win, I’ll pay for your guy’s stay.”

“Ditto!”

“Then may the best monster win!” 

Ryuk scoffed at the others and stormed off.

Jim snorted. “What a jerk.”

“There’s always guys like that at cons.” Said the Fishman. “Guys that are ‘purist fanboys’, guys that think that girls aren’t allowed to like pop-culture like comics and video games. Basically just asshats.”

“Well, we appreciate the support back there.” Jim grinned. “But you don’t have to pay for our room…”

“Con goers get a special price for rooms here. It’s only a 75 bucks a night. That’s a drop in the bucket for a 5,000 prize.”

“Then,” Jim decided. “If I win, I’ll pay for you!”

“Too bad! We already paid! Guess you just have to accept charity!”

The rest of the con went much smoother. The cosplayers went their separate ways, all enjoying the con at their own pace. Sometimes they’d bump into Henry and Astrid, or Freddy and Fishman.

And for just a few hours, Jim could pretend to be normal.

“You seem pretty chipper.” Claire noted, “don’t relax too much, or your armor is going to disappear.”

“It’s weird how much you forget in a month.” Jim replied. He was looking at Astrid and Henry as they gushed over dragon figurines on a booth. “I’ve spent the last few weeks in the darkness, in caves and sewers, protecting Trolls. I almost forgot that I protect the humans as well.”

“And you did, from Gunmar and Morgana.” Claire assured.

“I just…this is nice.”

Claire’s hand was in his, her thumb rubbed over his knuckles. “We should see what life is like in Arcadia. Maybe people remember the attack. Maybe you won’t have to hide.”

Jim didn’t answer initially, but then finally said. “Except from the sun.”

Finally, 11:45 rolled around. Claire caught up with Astrid and Henry, while Jim went up to the stage with Freddy and Fishman. Ryuk lurked in the background, glaring daggers at Jim.

“Wow! What a great turn out!” The announcer called on stage.

The hall was alive with cheers.

“And we have a lot of contestants in the cosplay contest this year! All competing for that sweet, sweet moola. 5,000 bucks! Cash!”

Somebody whistled.

“But you’re not all gathered here to hear me talk, so without further adieu…Jason McHaughtly as Jason Voorhees!”

There was about 20 contestants. Some had better costumes than others. Others…not so much.

“Ian Reese as Ryuk from Death Note.”

The kid that had harassed Jim earlier walked out on stage, standing ramrod straight. Whether it was stage fright or just an attempt to be creepy was unknown.

There was a polite round of applause.

“Jim Lake, as a ‘Troll Knight’.”

Jim could have simply walked out on stage, but he was in it to win it. So he ran out on stage, did a cartwheel, flipped in the air, landed in a crouch and unsheathed his sword, spinning it in a flurry of twirls. He ended in a fighting pose.

“That’s my man!” Claire shouted over the crowd.

With his advanced hearing, he could just barely hear her.

Jim sheathed his sword and began to walk off stage, when he was suddenly tackled from behind. For being kind of chubby, Ryuk was awfully nimble, as he clambered up on Jim’s back.

“This was my year! I was going to win!” He shouted, yanking on Jim’s horns.

Obviously, they weren’t going to come off, but it was still painful.

“Ouch! Dude! Get off!” Jim reached back and removed the pest with one hand, even as Ryuk held fast to his horns. Jim’s short fuse had reached it’s end as he tore the kid off and easily threw him into the crowd.

An animalistic roar tore from his throat, echoing in the hall.

The audience was silent, before they erupted in deafening cheers.

Jim took several panting breaths, before calming down and smiling awkwardly. Then he hustled off stage and out of the limelight.

“Wow, that’s going to be hard to beat!”

Jim peeked out from behind the curtain, trying to spy the kid he threw. He looked fine, but he was off to the side having a chat with the hotel security.

Jim hoped this wasn’t going to backfire on him.

He watched the rest of the competition from backstage. Everyone else was a lot calmer.

“Hey,” Freddy whispered. “That was awesome! How did you do that roar? Is it like, a speaker?”

“Uh…no, actually. I really am a troll.”

Freddy smiled. “Oh nice, this really isn’t a costume either. I really am a burn victim.”

After a pause, the two snickered.

“Alright, if we could have all the contestants come back out, please.”

Jim and Freddy stood next to each other.

“Good luck,” Jim whispered.

“Nah, you got this in the bag.”

The announcer looked at the card. “And third place, winning the 1,000 dollar prize is…Logan Garfield as Freddy Kruger!”

Jim gave him a friendly pat on the back as Logan gave him a thumbs up and accepted his reward.

“Second place, with the 2,000 dollar prize…Luna Nox as the Creature from the Black Lagoon!”

“Yes!” Jim heard his new friend cheer from the other end of the stage.

“And finally, our first place winner…”

—

Jim, Claire, and a small group of new friends walked down the sidewalk together. They had met up in the hotel lobby, and things quickly got weird once Freddy and Fishman showed up out of costume. Now Jim was the odd one out, though he had found a secluded place to get out of his armor.

“Even if you hadn’t won, I’m sure you easily could have sold that costume for 5,000 dollars.” Henry determined.

Jim had been handed a fat stack of hundreds, which was a good thing in the long run. He didn’t know what he would do if it had been a check. Once he and Claire had had their fun fanning themselves with the cash, he had stashed the money inside his breastplate for safe keeping. When he had dissolved his armor, the money went with it, only leaving 300 bucks for groceries and their room behind in his wallet.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to sell it, you dig?”

The group was making their way to a 24-hour pizza joint for a celebratory dinner, and then to Walmart. After, they’d return to the hotel, where Jim and Claire would spend the day.

Jim bumped his girl’s side. “You doing okay?”

“I’m wonderful,” she smiled at him. “Especially since we’re about to get pizza!”

“It’ll be nice to have a real meal, uh?”

“Yeah,” then she met his eyes. “But Jim, please don’t feel bad. I wanted to come with you, and I knew the circumstances.”

His hand rested on her waist as he gently pulled her to him. “I know…I just want to take care of you.”

They were getting away from downtown now. There were houses all closely gathered together, with wire fences.

Almost immediately, Jim halted.

“What is it?” Claire asked.

Everyone else stopped, wondering what the hold up was.

Jim’s gaze was locked on a ‘For Sale’ sign on a blue pick-up truck. One that looked like it had some lifting power. The price was 2,000 dollars.

“Claire.” He said, pointing at it. “How much weight do you think that truck can carry?”

A smiled stretched over her face. “Probably a boulder that weighs a metric ton.” She took out her phone and snapped a picture of the truck, and then the house it was in front of. “This would be better than a cart.”

“What are you guys carrying?” Henry asked.

“Uh…a rock.”

“A crystal, to be precise. We’re geo-nerds.”

“Like a quartz?”

“Yep! Exactly! A big ole quartz we found.” Despite finding strength in his new form, Jim was still an awkward teenage boy. Luckily, no one noticed.

“Well, if you guys need help loading it, just let us know.” Freddy offered.

“Oh, thanks! That’s so kind!” Claire smiled. They had plenty of help from the Trolls, but it was a nice gesture.

—

Dinner went well, as the kids chowed down on pizza, and Jim snuck a fork when no one was looking. After, Freddy and Fishman bid them adieu and returned to the hotel, while Jim, Claire, Astrid, and Henry went to Walmart.

“I’m surprised you didn’t take your costume off at the hotel,” Astrid noted. “It must be uncomfortable.”

“Well, actually…I can’t take it off yet.” Jim lied, “I used a super powerful glue, and it’s going to take a while before I can take my horns off. And my skin is just stained.”

It was obvious that they didn’t believe him, but they thankfully didn’t press it. “Don’t you have a change of clothes?”

“Nope! That’s why we’re going to Walmart!”

At the store, the group split. Astrid and Henry going for food, while Claire and Jim went to clothes.

“So I’m thinking long sleeves and long pants are going to be important. Maybe something with a hood. We’ll have to cut holes in it, though.” Said Claire, looking at a clearance rack.

“The more I’m protected from the sun, the better.”

“I don’t want you to get overheated though…”

“I won’t. Don’t worry.” He shrugged, flipping through the sweatshirts. “I don’t get cold or hot anymore.”

Claire half-smiled. “Must be convenient.” She pulled a pair of sweatpants off the rack. “Do you think these are big enough?” She held them up to his waist.

“It won’t hurt to try them on.”

Jim went up six sizes in pants, and he went from a medium to a XL in shirts. To say it was weird was an understatement.

Currently, he wore a black T with a skull on it that Claire had picked out, a red zip-up with thumb-holes, gray sweats, and cheap, size 13 wide sneakers. “I feel like an emo.”

Claire almost had stars in her eyes. “You look perfect.” 

He chuckled, “well, as long as I’m covered, I don’t care. Did you find a few things?”

“If we stop at the laundromat before we leave, I’ll be fine with just these.” She held up a pair of black sweatpants, something comfier to sleep in than jeans.

“Awesome. Snacks?”

“Snacks.”

—

The sun was just barely starting to poke over the corner when they returned to the hotel and got a room. Once inside, Claire dropped all the supplies on the floor as she resisted on leaping on the bed.

“I’m going to take a shower, immediately.” She stated. “I can’t wait to sleep in a nice warm bed.”

“Go for it, if I may use your phone?”

She handed it to him, then found her new pajamas in their bags.

As the bathroom door closed, Jim called Blinky and found the hidden bag of groceries he had purchased without telling Claire.

“ _Ah, Master Jim. We were beginning to wonder when you would call. What became of the costume contest?_ ”

“I won! We got 5,000 bucks.”

“ _Wonderful! I assume at least. And what of the cart?_ ”

Jim set the avocados, veggies, and spices on the counter. It had been a while since he had made anything, but the muscle memory was there. “We found something even better. There’s a truck for sale just down the road, and it’s in our price range.”

“ _Excellent! What is...a truck?_ ”

“You’ve seen them. It’s like a car, but the back is like a cart, and people put stuff in them.”

“ _Oh yes! Now I understand. You think that will be strong enough?_ _It is quite the hefty stone_.”

“I think we can get it. The thing is, a truck is a lot faster than Trolls. So some of us will get back before the others. I’m the one who knows how to operate it, and I think Claire and Merlin should come as well, since they’re human and will need to sleep and eat.”

“ _I see_.” Blinky paused. “ _We will discuss this among the group. For now, just secure the vehicle._ ”

“We will, later in the day. Talk to you later.” Jim hung up, and finished mixing the guacamole. He munched on the spoon idly as he set the bowl and tortilla chips on the table.

Then he poked through the items he bought, finding soap and shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste, clean socks and underwear, and a wide hairbrush. He might have been a troll, but he wasn’t a wild animal.

The bathroom door opened in a billow of steam.

“Ahh…” said Claire. “I’ve never felt so clean in my life.”

Jim gathered his belongings. “Then it’s my turn.” He kissed her cheek as he passed. He got a whiff of her smell and almost went back to kiss her again.

“Jim!” She shouted.

“Hmm?”

“Did you make me guacamole!?”

He grinned. “Maybe.”

He could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. “Thank you, you’re so good to me.”

“I try.”

In the bathroom, Jim stripped and climbed into the shower. It was a weird moment remembering that the temperature of the water didn’t bother him. He felt it more on some of his more human parts, like his chest and his five fingered hand.

He lathered up well, using the loofa he bought as well.

It was like scrubbing a rock. He couldn’t exactly tell when he was clean, but he did his best. His horns got in the way as he shampooed his hair and scruff, but he made sure they got cleaned as well.

Finally, he decided he was done and dried off, rubbing the towel frantically through his hair. It fluffed up, and made him look wild. He brushed his teeth and then combed through his mane.

When he emerged, Claire was laying on her stomach on the bed, idly watching cartoons.

“There’s my fluffy boy.” She grinned, seeing him without his shirt.

“I tried to comb it out.”

“Come here,” she urged, sitting up.

Jim sat on the floor by her feet.

The brushing felt nice. Not so much the brush itself, but the way Claire’s hand ran over the hair after.

“So…” she began. “What are we?”

Jim was confused, and turned slightly to give her a look, but she forced him to sit straight. “I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend?”

“Still?”

The question had hurt a little, honestly.

“You’ve…we’ve been kind of distant. I thought things…had changed.”

He curled in on himself a little. “I didn’t know if you would think it was weird…I’m not exactly human anymore.”

“No, no you’re not.” She agreed.

He looked at his hands. “I still love you, I’m just scared.”

She finished brushing out his hair and allowed him to move. He stayed on the ground, kneeling in front of her.

“You’ve never said you loved me before.”

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it, frowning hard.

“Are you scared of me?”

He didn’t say yes, but he didn’t say no either.

She reached out and held his face with her hands. “Jim, I told you before, whatever you are…I love you. Please, don’t pull away from me.”

She watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard.

She continued, “My life was…boring without you. I thought a play was important! But since I met you, my life has been nothing but adventure. Even our dullest days are exciting, because you’re here.”

He shook his head as his eyes started to water. “I tried my damnedest to impress you.” His voice broke, “I did the play because I was crushing on you. And I was so hoping to get the girl in the end…but…” A few tears escaped, as he sniffed. “I can’t.”

“You can, and you have.” She pulled him closer by the horns. “Because unless you tell me to leave, I will stay by your side.” She brushed his tears away with her thumbs. “So don’t cry, Trollhunter. Your sacrifices weren’t in vain.”

He nodded, rising to his feet. He scooped Claire up, holding her to him close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Finally, he laid her down on the bed, giving her a cute kiss to the forehead. He climbed up on the bed with her, and reclined on his side, looking at her.

And in the quiet moment of serenity, the two just looked at each other. With their souls this time, looking past outside appearances and just living in the moment. For words were not enough to convey what needed to be said.

Still, something nagged at Claire’s mind, and she sat up, crossing her legs.

“So, I…I actually meant something else when I asked what we were,” she began. “My parents kind of figured if I was leaving with you, that meant…well, when we came back…we’d be married.”

His eyebrows rose. “Oh.”

“Yeah…”

His lower lip stuck out, a quizzical look. “We’re kind of young, don’t you think?”

She leaned back on her arms. “Yeah, I suppose. But the thing is…I can’t see myself with anyone else. I’ve crushed on and dated a handful of guys…and none of them are like you.”

“As far as we know, I’m the only half-troll in the world.” He giggled.

Claire hit him with a pillow. “That’s not what I meant! You’re just putting words in my mouth!”

“That’s not the only thing I’m going to put in your mouth.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Two could play at this game, “oh yeah, and what’s that? Hmm?”

He hadn’t expected her to call him on his bluff. “Uhh…my…tongue?”

She giggled. “Ooo, risky!”

His nostrils flared. “What were you saying about me being different?”

She sobered, and leaned closer to him. “No one, not a single man I’ve met in my life, was willing to sacrifice what you did. You risked not only your life, but everything else you had to save my baby brother from the Darklands. You came for me in the void…Then…you gave up your body…your freedom…to save us. You could have just risked it, but you made the extra decision to ensure we were safe.”

He looked up at her with his blue, blue eyes. “I had to Claire. I…I couldn’t just…”

She cupped his face. “You are fantastic, and lovely, and wonderful. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my Romeo.”

Jim tugged on her, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, breathing in her shampoo. “And I want you, too.” Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled away, he smiled at her warmly. “I want to make sure I can take care of you, though. I don’t want our married life to be remembered by sleeping on hard rocks and not bathing for weeks.”

“I mean…”

“I know you can handle it.” He interjected. “But I can’t. I can’t handle seeing you uncomfortable. You deserve the very best.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “So, when we return to Arcadia…I’m going to make us a home in Troll market. Then I will ask, officially. I’ll get permission and everything.”

Claire smiled, her cheeks hurting. “Thank you,” she whispered.

He kissed her, slow and deep, making her toes curl. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his still damp hair as his hands ran over her body.

Claire’s heart thudded in her chest and Jim teased her with his tongue, and idly played with the waistband of her pants.

She tugged on his horn, pulling him even closer and returning his kiss with vigor.

They pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

“I told you—“

“Yeah, yeah.” She giggled. “I liked it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she pecked him gently.

“Even with the teeth?”

She snickered. “Even with the teeth.”

“And the horns?”

She tugged on them. “What do you think?”


	3. Jersey

At 8 pm, Jim rose from the bed. He had got his full 40 minutes of sleep, and then spent the rest of the night holding Claire as she slept. At one point, she had begun to shake and whimper in a nightmare. He simply snuggled her closer, nuzzling her neck and kissed her cheek. Eventually she fell back to sleep and remained that way.

When he rose, she groaned and he tucked her in snuggly.

“It’s dark out now, so I’m going to go see about that truck. I’m taking your phone. Just keep sleeping, okay?”

“Hmmm....” She hummed.

Though he had told her this, he still wrote a note, figuring she would remember little of what was said.

He dressed, poking holes in his hood for his horns, and made sure the maximum amount of skin was covered as possible. Then he took one key for the room and left.

Using the pictures Claire had taken, Jim was able to clumsily navigate his way back to the house. It was evening, of course, but people still milled around. Some people gave him sideways looks, but most didn’t even notice.

An old man sat on the porch, smoking a cig.

Jim stood at the wire fence, nervous. “Uh, hello sir?”

“Evenin’,” replied the old man.

“Is this your truck for sale?”

“Sure is,” he said, dragging on his cig. “Who’s askin’?”

“My name is Jim Lake Jr., sir. I’m interested.”

“Why you look like a demon, boy?”

Jim swallowed, “sorry, I just came from the Horror Convention down at the Showboat Hotel.”

The man switched his cig over to the other side of his mouth. “You got a license? How old are you, anyway?”

“I’m 16, sir. And yeah, I have my license right here.” He took it from his wallet.

The man flicked his cig on the driveway and then made his way over to the fence. He took the license and studied it.

“From California, huh? What’re you doing all the way here?”

Jim had been practicing his story, and came up with a pretty convincing half-truth. “My friends and I really like to hike, and we decided to hike our way over here for the horror convention. On the way, we found this really cool, big quartz, and we want to take it home. It’s just too heavy for a wagon or wheelbarrow.”

The man was quiet, thinking. “How heavy are we talkin’?”

“Like, a thousand pounds? It took four of us to lift it.” He glanced at the vehicle. “Can that truck lift that?”

The old man chortled, “can she lift that?! Of course she can! Used to lift V16 engine blocks.”

Jim smiled, assuming that was a good thing. “Um, if you don’t mind me asking…why is it for sale? And only 2,000?”

The man walked over to the truck, patting it fondly. It looked a bit like Señor Uhl’s Susanna. “Oh, she runs okay. She doesn’t have a muffler, the air doesn’t work, and neither does the radio. She shakes sometimes. Leaks oil sometimes, but she’ll get you where you need to go.” He frowned in Jim’s general direction. “I slipped a disc a few months back and they fused my spine. I have a hard time gettin’ in ‘er these days. So my son convinced me to just use my wife’s car…I’m too old to need this old thing anyways.”

Jim looked at the man with pity.

“Do your parents know about this?”

“Well, they know what I’m up to, but they don’t know I’m trying to purchase a truck.”

“Call ‘em. I ain’t selling you anything until I know that I ain’t gonna have to deal with this later.”

“Oh, sure, right. Of course.” Jim cleared his throat and took out Claire’s phone, calling his mom.

“ _Hi Honey! How’s the trip? Are you on your way back yet?_ ”

“Not just yet, mom. By the way, you’re on speaker. So you remember that costume contest we entered?”

“ _Costume contest?_ ”

“Yeah, you know, the one I made the Troll costume for.”

“ _Oh! Yes! Right,_ duh! _How did it go?_ ”

“I won first prize! 5,000 bucks!”

“ _Oh Jim! That’s wonderful! I’m so happy to hear that!_ ”

“So, second part...you know that quartz we found?”

“ _Yes?_ ”

“Well, we were trying to figure out a way to carry it, and we found a truck that’s 2,000 bucks. I’m talking to the owner right now, and he just wants to make sure it’s approved by you.”

“ _So you’re driving back?_ ”

“At least Claire and I. Not sure who else.”

“ _Well, it’s fine by me. It might be beneficial for your new job here, after all._ ”

“My new job?”

“ _Construction, the market is going to need all the hands they can get._ ”

“Oh, yeah! Good point.”

The old man spoke, “excuse me, Mrs…?”

“ _Dr. Lake_.”

“Dr. Lake, so I have you expressed permission to sell my car over to your son?”

“ _Yes, that’s fine. I give Jim permission to sign my name for me_.”

“He’s got insurance?”

“ _Yes sir, he’s covered_.”

“Alright,” the man nodded. “That’s all I wanted to know.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” said Barbara, “ _for making sure he was safe._ ”

“Well, my son did something like this back in the day, and I almost had a heart attack when he came home.”

“ _Well, I’m sure I would have been more confused than anything. Thanks again!_ ”

“Bye mom, love you.”

“ _Bye kiddo!_ ”

The man took out his own phone, a track phone, and dialed a number. “I’m calling my son, he said he’d help me with the paper work and all that.”

“Oh I see.” Jim nodded.

As the man chatted with his son, Jim sent a text over to Toby.

_Dude I forgot to tell you, but we found the heartstone! It’s kind of small, so we’re bringing it back. We’re going to see if it can revive the old heartstone._

The response was almost instant.

**Claire?**

_No, it’s Jim_.

**JIIIIIMMMMBBBBOOOOOOO!!!! DDDUUUUDDDDEEEEE!!!!!**

_That’s too many extra letters and exclamation points, Tobes._

**I’M LITERALLY SCREAMING RIGHT NOW. ARRRGH IS CONCERNED. BUT I DONT CARE BECAUSE YOU’RE COMING HOME SOON!!!**

_Yep, and I’m working on getting a truck for the stone, so it might only be a week or so._

**THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVERRR!!!!** At the end there was a string of emojis, featuring ‘100’, fire, okay hand sign, crying face, and a trumpet.

_I’m glad I texted. You probably would have screamed my ear off._

**I can’t help it! I’m just so excited!** Then the phone vibrated as a long series of texts came from Toby.

**Dude.**

**I totally forgot.**

**No.**

**I’m going to keep it a surprise.**

**Oh but it’s so good.**

**You have no idea.**

**The greatest thing ever happened.**

_Did Darcy say yes when you proposed to her?_

There was a pause.

**The second greatest thing happened.**

Jim sent a laughing emoji.

**But I’m not telling you, because it’s way to good to be true.**

_Alright, if you say so. I won’t bug you about it, because I know how you crack under pressure._

**Thanks man. Cause it is reaalllyyy great. And we’ll start cleaning up Troll market. I mean, more than what we have.**

At this point, the old man had finished his conversation with his son. “So,” he began. “Troy is going to be a little bit. I was wondering if you’d be willing to help me with something in the meantime?”

“Oh, sure?”

—

“You got it? You sure?”

“Yeah, I got it. Where do you want it?” Jim had his arms full with a huge tube TV. The man said it hadn’t worked in years and the Mrs. asked him to get rid of it. Problem was, it was a tad heavy.

The elder climbed the basement stairs at a snails pace, Jim standing behind him. He led him out the the road, and had him sit it out at the curb.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

With his troll strength, it was nothing. But had Jim been his old noodle self, he wouldn’t have been able to lift it on his own. “Oh no, it was fine.”

“I got something else, if you’re up for it.”

“Whatever you need.” Jim replied with a smile.

Two bikes, a stereo system, and an hefty particle board cabinet. All without breaking a sweat.

“Alright, I think I’ve taken advantage of you enough for one day.”

“Oh, it was no trouble at all.”

The man grinned. Then he took out another cig and made his way over to sit on his porch. “So, that’s not actually makeup, is it?”

Jim looked at him, wide eyed. “Um, I don’t know—“

“Boy, you dead lifted a 250 pound television and carried it up a flight of stairs like it was nothing. Not to mention that cabinet! And at 16?”

“I…just workout a lot?”

The man wasn’t buying it. He huffed smoke out. “Son, you should know not to lie to your elders.”

It was New Jersey. What were the chances he was going to see this man again? “Alright, you got me. I’m not exactly human.”

“Are ya a demon?”

“What? No, no, no.” Jim waved his hands in front of him. “I’m a troll—er, half troll.”

The man nodded, not saying much until finally. “Just as long as I ain’t doin’ business with the devil.”

—

Despite the comfort of the bed, Claire was wracked with nightmares. It was so realistic and horrific, she didn’t even know it was a nightmare at first.

Morgana played a significant role. The she-witch had Jim by the horns, and lifted him from the ground.

“You want him back, don’t you? The boy you once knew. The human.”

Claire shook her head. “No! No! Leave him alone!”

“Silly girl, I know your deepest thoughts. I will tear this gruesome, ugly shell away, and return what once was…”

It was inhumane. Morgana pulled at his horns, ripping him apart from the scalp. He screamed violently as blood trickled down his face and chest. His fingers curled into hooks as his skull came into view.

He continued to look at her with his bloodshot blue eyes. “Why Claire?! Why can’t you just love me?!”

“I do! I do love you, Jim!! I’m sorry!”

And just like that, she was in her living room, gasping for breath.

Everything was gray and dingy. Dust hung, suspended in the air. A strange woman with black hair and hunting green eyes sat on the couch, sipping tea.

“Ah, there you are darling. I wondered when we’d connect.”

Claire swore she had never seen her before, but her voice…

“Who...are you?”

“Do you not recognize me? Oh, but I suppose you wouldn’t, being that my armor is packed away. Little use for it here in the shadow realm.”

“Wait, if we’re in—then that means you’re—“

“Morgan La Fey. It’s nice to see you again, child.”

“But—! How are you—?”

“You seemed surprised. After all, you only trapped me in here.”

Claire paced. “This can’t be happening! I pushed you out of my mind! You can’t—this isn’t real!”

“Of course it isn’t.” She answered simply. “This is happening inside your head. I’m not going to hurt you or any of your friends.”

“Then why—?”

“Can’t a poor, lonely, old witch have a decent conversation with someone?”

“The last time we talked, you possessed my body. I almost got killed!”

“All in the past! All in the past.”

Not really, but Claire just glared at her.

“I’d actually like to thank you, Claire.”

“Thank me?”

“Yes. You see, when Merlin trapped me, he put me in a stasis so that I could stew in my anger. I built so much up that once I was free, it consumed me. Now that I’m here in my own vast and beautiful world, where Merlin can’t hurt me, I find peace in my soul.”

That was befuddling. “But...you’re evil?”

The woman smiled. “Is that what Merlin told you?”

“I mean, yeah. But you also possessed my body and tried to kill my boyfriend...as well as plunge the world into darkness, and you nearly destroyed my home.”

“Well, when you say it like that.” Morgan set her tea on the coffee table and leaned back in her seat, “may I tell my side of the story?”

Claire relaxed a tad, and fell into the seat opposite of Morgana.

“Have you heard of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table?”

“Of course, who hasn’t?”

“Arthur was my brother.”

“And…Merlin trained him, right?”

“More like, Merlin thrust him into a role he was not prepared for. Much like your beloved Trollhunter. Arthur was just a child when he was chosen to be king, likewise, I was a young woman when I apprenticed under Merlin.”

Claire leaned forward a bit, now ridiculously curious.

“My brother did a great many things in his life, as the legends all tell. But he met an early end, and I buried him. Merlin was nowhere to be found. When I returned, my brother’s sword had been taken and melted down and Merlin declared that I was the last ingredient in a concoction that would help the world. I was still grieving the loss of my brother at the time, and paid little attention to his inane ideas. While I slept, he cut off my hand.” She held up her emerald prosthetic. “Never given a choice. I didn’t even know what that potion was. My master betrayed me.”

Clear sadness held Morgan’s face as she stared at her hand. Claire witnessed this, and felt the sadness in herself. Then she shook her head, and told herself that this was Morgana, the mistress of Shadows.

Morgan clenched her fist. “I was beyond angry. And I turned to the Gum-Gums as a means to my retribution. I promised Gunmar the Black, an appalling and dense creature, a way to create night eternal. And then I blessed him with the Decimaar blade, a sword that could strip the freewill of any living being. For a great many years, we waged war against the humans and Merlin’s Trollhunters. Until Deya the Deliverer cast Gunmar into the Killahead bridge, and Merlin froze me within the Heartstone.”

Claire looked down at her feet, feeling guilty, since she felt pity for this evil witch.

“I tell you this, because I want you to know…I was once good. I was like you, pure in heart, full of love for my little brother and a dashing boy. But Merlin corrupted me. It was innocent enough at first…teaching me spells…helping me in my rose garden…then he turned my focus to him and his honeyed words. I fell in love with him.”

That was unexpected. “But he’s so…”

“Old? He wasn’t always. I aged better than he did.” Morgan picked up her tea and sipped again. “He taught me everything he knew, pushing past the limitations of morality, and into dark magic. I wanted to impress him. But the more I studied, the more he rebuked me. Love turned into jealousy, then bitterness, and then burning hatred. I stewed in my hatred for years, centuries, until nothing but cruelness and malice remained. That is what you saw when you fought me and banished me here.”

Claire sat up, clenching her fists in her lap. “It’s only been a month since then, for all I know—“

“Time works differently in here.” Morgan clarified. “You should know. What may have been a month out on the surface world, may have been years in here.”

“But you spent centuries in stasis…”

Morgan smiled. “Now you’re catching on. This realm…is my own creation.” In a grand gesture with her hands, the room stretched and transformed, turning into windows with stone walls. A temple remained when all was said and done.

“Wow…”

“And as such, I can make of it as I wish. I am queen here, and all powerful. Once you destroyed my Skathe-Hrün, it was like a bucket of water crashed upon my heart. My rage, my hatred…it vanished. I was left with this…emptiness. But as time went on, the realization that I would never see Merlin again sunk in, and I felt lighter. I started to feel like my old self. My soul has been stained, that is undeniable. I have done evil things, but I think I can still do good.”

“Like what?”

“I would like to mentor you, in the cosmic arts.”

It was almost sudden. Jim, true, human Jim leaned in the front door, and met her eyes. He spoke softly. _“It’s dark out now, so I’m going to go see about that truck. I’m taking your phone. Just keep sleeping, okay?_ ”

At his voice, the world went hazy for a moment as she responded with a hum that echoed in the room.

“You see,” said Morgan. “You’re still sleeping in your hotel room. I promise not to hold you too long. Though you can wake up, when you want to.”

Claire shook her head in disbelief. “Why…why me?”

“Because you wielded my Skathe-Hrün. You and I were connected, briefly. And even now, in your darkest nightmares, I can find you. Because you appear here, in the shadow realm.” The room began to shrink back down to the living room it was before. “And, as I said before, you remind me of myself, before I fell.”

Claire stared at the woman, studying her. She seemed calm and collected, no ounce of violence in her stature.

“Merlin is a jerk…” she finally said.

“That he is.” Morgan replied. “Which is the other reason I am reaching out to you. Even if you turn down my offer, I beg you…don’t follow in Merlin’s footsteps. He’s selfish and pig-headed. He thinks he can do no wrong, and cares little for his actions.”

Claire remembered his attitude toward Jim’s transformation. He never once apologized for it, and expected everyone to thank him for turning him into, what is essentially, a monster.

“I see within you, the need to do good. So I can teach you healing spells, illusion spells, say nothing of necromancy and soul trapping. I will teach you what you need to know to help you’re Trollhunter.”

Claire furrowed her brows. She did like the idea of helping Jim.

“I still don’t know…”

Morgana raised to her feet, and came over to Claire, gently touching her cheek. “I understand your reservations. Take time to decide.”

“I’m still trying to figure out why. Why do you want to do this?”

Morgan shrugged, a truly defeated look on her face. “Would you believe that I’m bored?”

Claire said nothing.

“ _Incudo_. It means ‘to forge’. With it, you can mend something of metal back together. Whether it be armor, or a sword, or what ever. Speak it backwards, _Oducni_ , and you will undo a forged piece.” Morgan walked back to her chair. “There, I leave you with a simple spell. It can be deadly, if used cunningly. Or harmless. It’s up to you. Now, it’s getting late. You should awake.”

And once again, Claire was gasping for breath. But this time, she was alone in her hotel room.


	4. Pennsylvania

Thank you all for such wonderful, kind, and lengthy reviews. They all inspire me to do my best!

James Clark Ray: I’m sorry your first few reviews didn’t post. There’s a setting where I can choose to moderate guest reviews, and I had it on. I’ve turned it off now, so your reviews should automatically be posted. I really enjoy your in depth opinions. Thank you!

This chapter is a little short, but it’s because the next chapter is going to be a lot longer. Hope you guys can be patient!

—

“And four years later, we’re finally back.” Jim announced, coming into the cave.

“Ah, Master Jim. It’s was only over the day. Were you successful?”

He and Claire held up their grocery bags. “Well, I think the truck outside the sewer tunnel in the woods should be a good answer.”

“Ah! Splendid!”

The assembled trolls sighed in relief, glad that they wouldn’t be carrying the stone back on their own.

Jim started to unpack the items that others had requested from the surface. Some store bought, and others picked from the garbage.

He handed Blinky a can of whipped cream. “Did you guys figure out who’s coming with us in the truck and who’s walking?”

“I will be coming, as well as Merlin and NotEnrique. It’s not that I don’t trust you, but I want to see to that the Heartstone is properly cared for. And I would like to be able to make sure the stone is placed as soon as possible.”

“That’s fair,” Answered Claire.

“Why NotEnrique and Merlin?”

“Merlin is still a human,” said Merlin, coming into view. “And Merlin wants food and a soft bed.”

NotEnrique joined the group. “I’m coming because I don’t take up space, but I walk really slow.” Then he glared at Jim, “and someone’s gotta play chaperone on this love boat.”

Nomura, who was in her human form, approached the group. “I will stay behind. I can go to the surface in this form and get any supplies we may need.”

Jim looked at her, perplexed. “I thought you couldn’t shape shift into a human if your familiar was out of the dark lands.”

Nomura smiled. “You misunderstand. Our familiar just has to remain safe and unharmed. My familiar is currently being cared for by your mother, and as so, she should remain safe enough for me to keep up appearances.”

“Wow, you guys really have this all planned out.” Jim noted.

“Trolls don’t sleep,” Merlin said, matter-of-factly. Rifling through the groceries. “So while you were napping peacefully in your hotel room, we were talking for hours.”

Claire was beginning to suspect that Merlin was easily jealous.

“Well, the truck should be able to fit all of us. It has a back seat.” Jim pondered a moment. “With gloves and a hoodie, I should be able to drive all day and night.”

“Are you okay with that?” Asked Claire. “I’m not that good at driving, but I could take over when you need me to.”

“It’s alright,” he assured. “We’ll take breaks for food and stuff.”

“So I suppose the only thing left to take care of is putting the Heartstone on the truck,” Pondered Blinky.

“And that’s going to take all the help we can get.” Jim turned to the Trolls in the cavern, “alright, I need help from the strongest trolls to move the new Heartstone!”

“Carefully!!!”

—

Once the Stone was loaded on the truck bed, with only a few bumps, the group discovered a new problem.

“Who on Earth do you expect to fit back there?!” Blinky asked, looking at the club seating.

The seat was a bit smaller than Jim had initially thought.

“Well, you were the one that wanted to come along.” Jim shrugged. “Look, we put a UV protector on the windows in the back, but in some states, it’s illegal to have them in the front.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that no sunlight should come in the backseat.”

“I have an idea,” said Claire. “During the night, Blinky can sit up front, then during the day, I’ll sit up there.”

“And what about me?” Merlin asked, crossing his arms.

Claire huffed. “Fine, we’ll just all take turns.”

“In that case,” said Blinky, “I would like a turn at driving.”

“ ** _Absolutely not_.** ” Everyone else said in unison.

So Blinky rode shotgun first, being that it was still nighttime. While Claire and Merlin sat in the backseat. NotEnrique curled up on Claire’s lap, to nap. Jim plugged his phone in to charge, and turned on his GPS.

Then they were off.

For a while, they travelled in silence, just listening to the hum of the engine, as Jim navigated his way to the highway. From there, it was silent in the car as Siri gave lane switches and proper exits to take. It was a wild ride of weaving concrete and Jim was doing everything possible to avoid any kind of collision.

“Fascinating, do all carriages go this fast?” Merlin asked.

Claire answered. “Mostly, they can go faster, but there’s a legal limit.”

“Limit! We want to get back to Arcadia, don’t we? I say we punch it!”

Jim frowned, his eyes glued ahead. “But that could potentially get us in trouble with the police, and I’d like to avoid them as much as we can in this trip, hmm?”

“Police? Oh, your law enforcers. Do their carriages also move quickly?”

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.”

The first tollbooth was passed, and everyone fished around for enough coins to feed the machine. Getting more coins would be a necessity down the road.

At around 3 am, the road was wide open and straight. The only light came from the headlights, buildings dotting the distance, and the soft glow of the heartstone in the truck bed.

“ _For 252 miles, Use the left 2 lanes to stay on I-76 West toward Harrisburg_.”

Jim groaned.

“252 miles? Why, that’s not that far.” Merlin placed his feet on the seat, against Claire’s legs and reclined.

Claire shoved him away, jostling NotEnrique in the meantime, and glanced at the map. “Yeah, but that’s just until our next turn. Our total trip is going to be 2,771 miles, according to the map.”

“Oh.” Merlin noted, with an unhappy tone.

“We have driven quite far already. I venture this was more that a few days travel on foot.”

Jim nodded. “And after all that, I’m glad we’re sitting and driving back. I’m exhausted.”

“You never really got to rest after the final fight,” Blinky observed. “How is your wound?”

“Mostly the same.” Jim admitted. “It looks okay, but it still stings.”

Back when they were at the hotel, Jim had come out of the shower in only his sweatpants. Claire had seen the mark on his chest, a shallow crater with cracks coming off of it like lightning. It looked like a scar, but she knew it had to still be bothering him. Even then, she was exhausted, and the moment wasn’t right, so she hadn’t mentioned it.

“Do Trolls scar?” She asked, as the conversation lulled.

Blinky seemed to think. “Suppose you hit a stone and it leaves a mark. Does that ever heal?”

“Um, not that I’ve ever seen.”

“Trolls are living stone. That is why our tattoos, as you call them, are created with a chisel, and not a needle and ink. But, as I have said before countless times, this may not be the case with Master Jim. If he is wounded, who’s to say it will or will not scar? Only time will tell.”

Claire took this answer with a shrug.

They had been driving for hours now. Conversation popped up here and there. But Blinky wanted Jim to concentrate on driving, and Merlin had a tendency to kill a conversation prematurely.

If only the radio worked.

Claire pondered this as Merlin drawled on and on about a battle waged in 1500 that he played a role in. The others in the car doubted his honesty, but stayed quiet, with nothing better to do.

“ _Incudo_.” Claire whispered under her breath.

Suddenly, the sound system came to life, the speakers blasting electric guitar.

Merlin stopped talking as everyone stared at the radio.

“Peculiar,” Blinky said simply.

Jim smiled, “Hey! I know this song!” He started bobbing his to the tune, an 80’s rock anthem. Then he started singing, with gusto.

“ _Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel,_

_My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel.”_

Jim sat up in his seat, trying to match the falsetto of the singer _. “Touching yooooOOOOoooooOOOOOu, touching meeeeEEEEEEeeeeee!_

_Touching you, God you're touching meeeeEEEEEEEEEE!!!”_

Jim wasn’t really ever the musical type. It wasn’t that his singing was bad...it just wasn’t great.

But here, stuck in a truck with his beloved, his dad, and an asshole for hours on end, halfway asleep, he just decided to belt out the words and notes, glad to be a little goofy.

_“I believe in a thing called love,_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart!_

_There's a chance we could make it now,_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down!_

_I believe in a thing called loooooooooooove!”_

Oof, that high note was killer, and Jim’s voice cracked as he tried to reach it. For the next verse, he reached behind him, trying to touch Claire.

_“I want to kiss you every minute, every hour, every day!_

_You got me in a spin but everything is A.OK!”_

He growled, in an attempt to be sexy.

Claire laughed, and sang along with him, just as badly, since she didn’t know the lyrics.

“ _Touching yoooOOOOoooou, touching meeeeEEEEeeeeee,_

 _Touching you, God you're touching meeeeeEEEEEEEE!_ ”

Merlin covered his ears.

“ _I believe in a thing called love,_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart._

_There's a chance we could make it now,_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down._

_I believe in a thing called looooooooooove!_

_AAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_ ”

As the guitar solo broke out, Claire asked, “how do you know this?”

“My mom used to listen to it all the time! And we’d always sing along to it. How can you not!?”

The vocals came back in, with just clapping. “ _I believe in a thing called love,_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart._

_There's a chance we could make it now,_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down._

_I believe in a thing called looooooOOOOOOOoooove,_

_YEAAAAHHHHHHH!!!”_

At the trash can ending, Jim drummed his hands on the steering wheel dramatically.

Blinky smiled. “It’s always so fun to listen to traditional human ballads.”

Merlin removed his hands. “Is it over?”

NotEnrique laughed. “I didn’t realize we were doing karaoke!”

Jim focused back on driving, panting slightly, though it didn’t matter too much, they were the only ones on the road. “I don’t know, I just really like that song.”

The next song started with a strike of cords on a piano, a bit of salsa thrown into the mix.

“Oh no…” Jim moaned.

“What?”

“I know this one too!”

“It’s Señorita!” Claire clapped cheerfully.

It was then that the group realized that they were listening to a CD, and even if they didn’t know the song at first, they would by the end of the trip.

—

Around dawn, Jim pulled off at an exit that sported a pair of yellow arches.

“ _It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_

_With or without you!_ ”

Jim pulled into the parking lot, parking under a tree, and shut off the truck.

“Thank God,” Merlin muttered in the backseat.

“Alright, Claire and Merlin get to go in and have breakfast, while Blinky and I figure out how to get him in the backseat.”

Merlin hopped from the truck gratefully, stretching and popping his spine. “And whilst you figure that out, Claire and I will decide who gets to ride in the front. I delegate myself, because I have longer legs.”

Claire huffed. “And I delegate myself because I didn’t turn Jim into a Troll.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I suppose you’re not going to let this go anytime soon, are you?”

Claire just smiled at him. “Take a guess.”

As they walked into the McDonalds, Jim climbed out of the truck as well, looking under the seats while Blinky inspected the Heartstone.

“Is everything alright, Master Jim?”

“Yeah, I’m just looking to see if there’s a way to bring the seat up a little.”

“It’s alright. I have become used to sitting in tight, enclosed spaces. Just be glad we are not traveling with Arrrgh.”

“There’s no way he’d fit in here.” Jim chuckled. There was no way to move the seat forward, but he did find a level that allowed the back of the seat to flip up, so Blinky could get in better.

Blinky climbed in, and Jim closed the door and the seat around him. “Comfy?”

Blinky returned a blank look while Jim just snickered. “I only wish I had brought a book or two with me to read.”

“Well, if we pass a book store, we can send Claire in to find something.” Jim climbed into the driver’s seat once again, just in time to dodge the sunlight that peaked through the tree branches. He relaxed, closing his eyes, and getting some rest.

But then, there was a knock on the window.

Jim jolted a bit, and swiveled his head over.

A police officer was staring at him.

Jim put both hands on the wheel. “Stay statue still,” he muttered to Blinky.

“Not going to be a problem.”

Carefully, Jim moved one hand and opened the door a crack. “Can I help you, officer?”

The policeman opened the door all the way, leaning against the frame. “What’s with the get up, son?”

“It’s a costume, sir.”

“And that?” He pointed at the large, unblinking Troll crammed in the backseat.

“Uh…my girlfriend’s costume.”

“Do you have your driver’s license with you?”

Jim nodded, ready to cooperate with the officer. “And I just bought this truck used, so I don’t have my insurance papers, but I can call my mom—“

“That won’t be necessary…” He peered at the license, “…Jim Lake Jr. Do you know why I’m here?”

Come to think of it, he wasn’t even driving. Why was he being questioned? “Uh…I can’t park here?”

He officer huffed, looking stern. “Last night, there was a break in at the Mineral Museum. Someone stole a very large and very valuable gem. One very much like the one in the back of your truck.”

He could have laughed if it wasn’t so totally unfair. _Of course_. Of course someone stole a giant rock that looked like the Heartstone. Why not? This trip couldn’t just be a simple drive back to Arcadia. Not after the mostly smooth hike. No sir, it had to be filled with drama.

Jim smiled awkwardly. “Uh…you probably wouldn’t believe me if I said that we just happened to find it, would you?”

“Son, I’m going to need you to step out of the vehicle.”

With a defeated sigh, Jim slid out of the seat.

The officer had to look up to meet his eyes. “How old are you?”

“16, sir.”

“Biggest 16-year-old I’ve ever seen.” He muttered, turning Jim around.

“I recently had a growth spurt.” He tried to keep a casual voice as he made eye contact with Blinky in the back seat. “I’ll be fine.” He mouthed.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. You can decide at any time from this moment on to terminate the interview and exercise these rights. Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?”

“Yes sir, I have nothing to hide.” That wasn’t exactly true, but his secrets weren’t _exactly_ illegal.

“Alright. I’m calling a tow truck. We’ll be going down to the station, and the director of the museum will be called to identify your rock. If you truly did ‘just find it’, you’ll be free to go.” And with a stern hand, he was guided to the awaiting squad car and locked in the back seat.

Jim looked into the restaurant, hoping that Claire and Merlin would see him in distress. But instead, he saw them in a deep conversation as they ate breakfast.

All too soon, the tow truck came, and Blinky and the Heartstone were also on their way to the station.

A few minutes after they left, Claire and Merlin came out to a empty parking lot.

“Where the bloody hell is the Trollhunter?!”

NotEnrique, who had craftily snuck out of the truck while Jim was being ushered into the squad car, laughed by the door. “Ole Jimbo was arrested, for theft of a huge, precious gemstone.”

“Oh, is that all?” Merlin snorted. “Then I’ll be here, having another coffee.”

—

The song they sing in the car is ‘I Believe in a Thing Called Love’ by The Darkness. It is the ultimate sing along song.


	5. Jail

I love it when my half-assed stories become more popular than my stories I put a lot of effort into. Happens every time!

—

Around dawn, Jim pulled off at an exit that sported a pair of yellow arches.

“ _It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_

_With or without you_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_

_With or without you!_ ”

Jim pulled into the parking lot, parking under a tree, and shut off the truck.

“Thank God,” Merlin muttered in the backseat.

“Alright, Claire and Merlin get to go in and have breakfast, while Blinky and I figure out how to get him in the backseat.”

Merlin hopped from the truck gratefully, stretching and popping his spine. “And whilst you figure that out, Claire and I will decide who gets to ride in the front. I delegate myself, because I have longer legs.”

Claire huffed. “And I delegate myself because I didn’t turn Jim into a Troll.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I suppose you’re not going to let this go anytime soon, are you?”

Claire just smiled at him. “Take a guess.”

Together they went into McDonalds, which for Claire was the most normal, American thing a person could do, but for Merlin, it was all brand new.

“What sort of establishment is this? A tavern?”

Claire snickered. “No, it’s a fast food place. They make quick, cheap, barely edible food for people on the go.”

“So a tavern.”

Claire rolled her eyes, “okay fine. But no alcohol.”

Merlin blew out his lips like a horse. “I was really rather hoping for a beer. Especially after that ride.”

“Well, I’m not old enough to buy a you a beer, so you’ll have to wait until we get back to Arcadia.”

“Not old enough? Are you not old enough to drive a carriage?”

“I’m seventeen, you can’t buy alcohol until you’re 21.”

“The future has everything backwards.”

Claire shook her head as she scanned the menu. She already knew what she wanted, but maybe something else would reach out and grab her interest.

“Alright, I have no idea what any of this is.” Merlin shrugged.

“It’s easy. Most of it is a combination of egg, bread, and meat. Some with cheese.”

Merlin looked at the menu, with mouth screwed up. “I’ve never seen the likes.”

“What do you usually have for breakfast?”

“Well, the first real meal of the day is dinner, served at noon. But first thing in the morning, I would have a little bit of bread soaked in wine. If I felt a bit peckish, I’d add some fish. Like anchovies.”

The lady standing in line in front of them turned around and looked at him with look of horror.

“Okay…Well, do you drink coffee?”

“Coffee? What is coffee?”

Claire gasped in shock and dragged him up to the counter.

“Good morning, what get we get you today?” Asked the cashier.

“He’ll have a sausage, egg, and cheese McMuffin and a black coffee with cream and sugar.”

“And for you?”

“Sausage burrito and a french vanilla latte.”

Once they got their food, they decided to sit in the restaurant for a bit, enjoying the space. Claire picked a seat by the window, soaking up the sun.

“Something has been bothering you,” Merlin stated, studying his sandwich. He sniffed it tentatively, before biting into it. He chewed a bit, then swallowed, deeming the meal edible and taking another bite.

“Huh? No, I’m fine.” Claire avoided his gaze and started eating her own burrito.

“Fair Claire, I’m over a thousand years old. I sense a disturbance within you.”

Claire shrugged. She wasn’t going to say a word about Morgana. Who knew what kind of nefarious experiments Merlin would conduct on her to try to get to her?

“It’s Morgana, isn’t it?”

She almost choked on her food.

“I wondered. The way you wielded her staff was purely masterful, something only a soul touched by Morgana could do.” He sniffed at his coffee, took a sip, and smacked his lips. “Not bad.”

“I…was possessed by Morgana. She tried to kill Jim, using my body.”

“Sounds like her.”

“But I took her staff and made it mine. And then I pushed her from my body.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Claire sat up a little straighter. “What?”

“You can’t banish a sorcerer from the mind once they possess you. They won’t be able to control you, that’s for sure, but they leave a stain behind. Much like myself and your Trollhunter.”

“What do you mean, like you and Jim?”

“Because Jim picked my amulet, and likewise I picked him, I have stained his heart. It’s not a terrible thing, like you might assume. In fact, it’s rather good. He has a knack for learning skills if I teach them. And had he not been a troll, he would also gain my longevity.”

Claire noticed the woman that had listened in on the conversation in line was sitting two booths away, staring at her and Merlin. No doubt because Merlin was still in his armor.

She leaned forward a bit, and spoke softly. “So…what about me?”

“Why don’t you tell me about the last time you talked to Morgana?”

“What? I…it would have been when she was banished to the shadow realm.”

Merlin calmly took the last bite of his sandwich. “It’s odd that she would have taught you _Incudo_ of all spells. Since it really only helpful. If she was possessing you and leaving you spells, I would have assumed they’d be destruction and dark magic.”

Claire scooted down in her seat. “Fine.”

Merlin patted his beard clean with his napkin and leaned forward, crossing his hands.

“I had a nightmare when we stayed in the hotel. At the scariest part, I found myself in the shadow realm, and she was there.”

“I see. Go on.”

“She introduced herself as Morgan La Fey.”

“What did she look like? The same?”

Claire shook her head. “No…she looked like a normal person. I didn’t even recognize her.”

Merlin put his hand under his chin. “Interesting…then what?”

“She…thanked me for trapping her there. She finally had a realm to rule and she was safe from…you.”

Merlin gnawed on his lower lip, actually showing remorse. But he said nothing.

“Then she offered to mentor me in magic.”

“And you accepted?”

“No…I told her I wasn’t sure. On one hand, I want to help Jim…but it’s Morgana! She tried to destroy the world!”

“No, she didn’t.”

Claire glared at the old wizard. “Um, I was there. I’m very extra sure she did.”

“No, Gunmar tried to destroy the human race. Morgana simply wanted to take care of the Gum-gums. She always had an affinity towards the Troll race. And she wanted to destroy me and my champions.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that she destroyed Trollmarket and helped Gunmar and—why are you taking her side?”

“I’m simply trying to see the full picture. You are right, Morgana did heinous acts. She killed and destroyed, but so have I.”

Claire stared at him.

“If you were to look at all the deeds we’ve both done over the millennia, who would be the real villain?”

Claire swallowed hard, not really feeling comfortable sitting by him anymore.

“What if I offered to mentor you?” He asked.

“Morgana begged me not to take you up if you offered.”

Again, that sad look shadowed his eyes. “I suppose when you amputate your friend, they tend to distrust you. Well, I suppose the choice is up to you. Since she still has a connection to your soul, it will be easier to learn from her. But spells don’t work if the heart is not willing.”

“Wait, are you saying you’re okay with this?”

“I have no fear.” He chuckled. “You destroyed her staff, which held most of her magic. I regained my magic that she had stolen. What’s left is barely enough to call out to you.”

“Can’t she regain it if I grow stronger?”

“I suppose. But that could take hundreds of years, and I’m still doubtful that she’d be able to escape the shadow realm…or if she’d even want to, since she doesn’t want to see me.”

Claire swallowed, remembering the conversation she had with Morgan in her living room. “Did you love her once?”

“Love? That’s such a childish word. But yes, Morgan and I were connected once, physically and spiritually. We were married once.”

This was new. Morgan had made it sound like a fling.

“It wasn’t very long, just long enough. We were married in human standards, and in Troll.”

“Trolls get married?” She interrupted.

“Why yes, of course. Although, it’s quite a bit different from human tradition. It’s not just words, and vows, and promises…it’s a connection of souls….of your very being. It’s not easily broken.”

Claire frowned. “But you broke it…?”

“Morgan did.” He glanced towards the crowd. “But I drove her to it.” He shook his head, and then met her gaze with finality. “You can save yourself a lot of pain if your don’t take what’s not yours, and you don’t force people to do what they don’t want to do.”

“Oh.” Claire rubbed her finger on the rim of her almost empty coffee.

“I will tell you this as a warning. I see the looks you and the Trollhunter exchange. I’m sure he’ll want to pursue the idea of marriage as human and troll with you. And that’s fine, I suppose. Love can be a powerful drive for magic.”

“And happiness.”

“And happiness,” he agreed. “But make sure it’s something you are both prepared for. Morgan and I…there was a night where I did something…morally ambiguous with her. She didn’t like it, and she said no. But I didn’t listen. She distrusted me for a while…and things eventually fell apart. Then, she went to the Troll elder Vendal and had him undo the soul binding.” Merlin sighed. “Imagine, you have two pieces of clay, different colors, and you mix them together. You can’t really un-mix them…so you just have to cut out the part that’s unsalvageable.” 

“He cut out your soul? That can happen?”

“It can and he did. Most of it, at least. My compassion, my happiness, my love and kindness…they were all hacked from me like the impurities in metal. As were hers, which is way she fell so easily into anger and cruelty. But I aged more than Morgan did…so perhaps I loved her more than she loved me.”

Claire didn’t know what to say. The idea of having her soul mixed with Jim’s was beautiful, but not so much having her soul hacked into pieces.

“It is only food for thought. Now, we’ve been in here for quite some time. I’m going to use the washroom, and then we can leave.”

Claire nodded, finishing her coffee, and going to the restroom herself.

—

When they finished, Claire and Merlin came out to a empty parking lot.

“Where the bloody hell is the Trollhunter?!”

NotEnrique, who had craftily snuck out of the truck while Jim was being ushered into the squad car, laughed by the door. “Ole Jimbo was arrested, for theft of a huge, precious gemstone.”

“Oh, is that all?” Merlin snorted. “Then I’ll be here, having another coffee.”

Claire quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Jim.

Blinky answered, “ _Oh Lady Claire! I am so glad you’ve called! They have taken the truck_!”

“Yes, we’re looking at the empty parking lot! Enrique said Jim was arrested!”

“ _Yes! It seems we’ve been confused for thieves of a large gem, much like the Heartstone._ ”

“He also said that, where are you?”

“ _I’m still in the truck! Jim told them I’m a costume! But I can’t get out without aid…and there’s no shade in this lot_!”

“We’ll figure out how to get to you!” Claire promised. “Just be careful!”

—

This was a small police station. At least that’s what he assumed, since he had never been arrested before.

During the pat down, they had taken his personal items. Then he was moved over to a scanner were his hands were placed on the glass. His more human hand was fine, but when they put his trollish hand down, it produced no fingerprints.

“He’s got no prints on his right hand sir.”

“Take off the glove, kid.”

Jim smiled awkwardly. “I…don’t have a glove on.”

The policeman took his arm and rolled up the sleeve, looking for the glove line, but found nothing.

“Scan whatever comes up as the prints.”

He had gotten his picture taken, as a mug shot, and they hadn’t asked him to ‘remove’ his costume. But it was only a mater of time.

He was sitting in an interrogation room now, a single light hanging from the ceiling. On the table in front of him, there was a tray with his wallet, keys, and a fork he was saving for a snack. (He had taken a handful at the pizza place.)

He’d been waiting here for a while. No doubt Claire and Merlin had come out to find him missing, and were fairly peeved. That was understandable. But, Blinky had his phone still, so hopefully he’d explain the situation.

An officer came into the room, looking calm. He sat opposite of Jim, glancing at his file. “So, Jim Lake. Can you tell me more about that stone in your truck?”

“It’s called a Heartstone,” Jim explained. He would be as truthful as need be, but not any more than that. “It’s a rare gem, and I found it in a cavern in New Jersey.”

“You found it? All by yourself?”

“No, my girlfriend and my grandpa were with me. They were eating breakfast in the McDonald’s where I was arrested.”

The officer took note, then continued, “What did this stone look like when you found it?”

“Basically the same as it looks now, it was half buried, so we had to dig it out.”

“Any other gems?”

“No sir, just the big one in the back.”

The officer screwed up his lips just a tad, nodding silently. “Alright, that’s all for now, we’re going to hold you until the professor at the museum can identify the stone.”

Next, Jim was once again lead from the room.

Jim was ushered to a cell, where another man was sitting on the bed. There was only one bed and a toilet in the room.

The other detainee smiled awkwardly as Jim was locked in. He had tattoos all over his face, arms, and chest. Along with face piercings.

“Nice horns,” said the man.

“Uh, thanks…nice…um, all of this.” Jim gestured to his face.

—

Using Blinky as an emotional anchor, Merlin was able to make a portal to the police station.

“Are you saying that you could make us a portal back to Arcadia at any time?!” Claire hissed as they arrived at the edge of the parking lot.

“I could if not for you and the Heartstone.”

This was interesting. “What do you mean?”

“The Heartstone is a power source. It gives off an immense magic that conflicts with mine. As does your bond with Morgana, it’s just enough to make things irritating.”

Claire shrugged. “Sorry?”

“I forgive you,” Merlin spoke, not even looking at her. There were several squad cars in the lot, and in the middle was a rusty blue truck, several officers around it, studying the inside and the trunk.

And Blinky was still in the backseat, frozen in place.

“Now what?” NotEnrique asked, in his human form.

While their attention was on trying to saving Blinky, a conversation was happening nearby. Two men, in nice clothes were also looking at the truck. “So, what are we going to do, Bill? That’s not our calcite.”

“No, but whatever this is, its much more rare. I’ve never seen the like. We should make the kid an offer first. See if he’s sensible.” And the two men headed inside.

—

Jim stood in the cell, awkwardly chatting with the other inmate.

“So your costume…it’s a job?”

“Yeah, it’s a whole thing. I’m a troll, that protects the surface word from evil trolls, goblins, pixies, that kinda stuff. I perform at conventions and birthday parties. That kind of deal.”

“What ended you up ‘ere then?”

“I have a geode I found in a cave, and wanted to take it home. Sounds like there was a similar one that went missing from a rock museum.”

“They cuffed ya over a rock?”

“A big rock.”

“Sounds like a load of bollocks, if I don’t say so myself.”

“What about you? If I may ask.”

“A older man was getting fresh with a young girl. I punched his lights out.”

“Aw man, I’m sorry. That’s not fair that you’re in here.”

“I mean, I sent him to the hospital. And the girl gave me her number, so it’s not a total bust.”

It wasn’t long before another officer came to the cell.

“Lake, we need to give you a medical examination.”

Okay, this could be a problem. But Jim behaved, producing his wrists for cuffs.

This time they ordered him into a sterile room where a nurse waited.

“Please remove your clothes down to your underwear,” she ordered.

Jim did as he was told, folding his clothes neatly and setting them on a nearby chair. The nurse worked on the computer, not watching him intently. When he was finished, he sat on the cold paper covered table. Even if temperature didn’t effect him the same way anymore, the metal table was still just _too_ cold.

The nurse looked at the gently glowing circle over his heart, and the almost crater-like hole that spanned the rest of it. She decidedly didn’t address it.

“Jim Lake, your mother is Dr. Barbara Lake?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And would your medical records be up to date?”

Truth is, Jim hadn’t gotten any sort of physical from his mom since his transformation. In the last days, things just happened so fast, and he felt in peak form. “Um…probably?”

The nurse just gave him a look, then handed him a cup and pointed to the bathroom.

Once finished, he handed over the sample, and sat on the table as she left. Two officers waited in the room, watching him. Both wore looks of confusion and concern as they studied his form. No doubt, they were coming to the same conclusion:

_This was definitely not a costume._

The nurse returned, brows furrowed as she stared at Jim. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“What?”

“What did you put in your urine sample?” Her voice had force behind it.

“I didn’t do anything! I was only in my underwear! I swear!”

Her face went pale as she looked to the men in the room. “He needs to go to the hospital, ASAP. His sample shows an extreme level of RBC and WBC count, all sorts of weird bacteria and crystals...the crystal count is amazing. Your kidneys must just be stones at this point.”

Jim would have laughed if he wasn’t in a lot of trouble.

“…but his pH is…his urine is basically battery acid. It ate through the cup!”

Hmm, weaponized pee, this could be helpful. “Look,” Jim spoke to the nurse. “I’m not exactly…normal, anatomically speaking. I’m probably fine.”

“This pH balance is not normal, Mr. Lake! If it was a little lower, I might feel a little better, but it still would mean your kidneys weren’t working…” She shook her head frantically. “I have no idea what this means!”

One of the officers cleared their throat. “I think he’s trying to tell you he’s not human.”

The room grew silent as all adults stared at the troll in the room.

Jim glanced around, trying not to make eye-contact.

“What are we going to do?”

“I think we should just isolate him until the chief gets in. He’ll know what to do.” One officer said, then he added, a little hopeful. “He’s in here for theft, not anything violent.”

“I wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Jim piped up. Not exactly true, but he hadn’t turned his blade on a human yet.

“Okay, isolation then.”

 


	6. Cell

This chapter is bad! *throws confetti*

—

Jim sat in the isolated cell. It had re-enforced glass windows and heavy steel walls. All things considered, Jim wagered that he could probably break out, if things came to that.

But it would all be fine. Once the police came in, they’d have a little chat and he’d explain that everything was safe. Then, the rock guy would confirm that the heartstone was not theirs. And he would be on his way.

Easy, right?

Psh, if only.

Jim tapped on the glass, getting the attention of an officer watching him.

He opened the little food slot. “What is it, Lake?”

Jim looked at his badge. “Hey Dave, I’ve been up all night, so I’m going to lay down and take a nap. Just holler if you need me.”

The officer raised a brow and shrugged.

The isolation chamber was rarely used here, since it was so small and lacked any furniture or services. So Jim had no choice but to curl up into a ball and lay on the floor, still in his underwear.

A few moments passed before a blanket fell through the slot and the lights went out in the cell.

Dave looked in the window with a little smile.

—

Merlin, Claire, and human baby NotEnrique strolled into the police department. The receptionist, and two other men waiting, noticed them immediately.

“Can I help you folks?”

“Um,” Claire spoke up. “You guys arrested my boyfriend, and took our truck…”

“Is he the one with the—“ she put two fingers on her head, representing horns.

“Yeah, that’s Jim.”

“You’ll have to wait a bit then. They’ve put him in isolation.”

“What! Why? Do he do something!?”

“No no, he’s been on very good behavior. It’s just because of the—“ she gestured with her fingers again.

Claire nodded heavily, accepting that she was powerless. All there was left to do was wait.

“Do you think that means they’ve…figured him out?” NotEnrique asked, quietly.

Claire shrugged. “I don’t know how they wouldn’t. I’m pretty sure they check everyone throughly when they come in. No doubt they tried and failed to remove his ‘costume’.”

“So what do we do?”

“We…trust Jim.” Though she said it, Claire wasn’t sure she believed herself.

“Excuse me,” one of the men spoke up. “I couldn’t help both overhear…is your boyfriend the one in here for the theft of my stone?” He was a tall man, very skinny, looked a little like Strickler.

“It’s all a big misunderstanding!” Claire assured, “we found that stone on our own!”

He held up his hands, in a pacifying way. “You look like a very smart and reasonable young lady. Maybe we could have a word?”

Claire nodded following him into a secluded corner. If he tried anything, NotEnrique was still in her arms playing innocent.

“I’m Bill Miller, the executive director of Harrisburg Mineral Museum.”

“Claire Nunez.” She nodded in return.

“Look, we both know that rock of yours is not my calcite that was stolen.”

Claire let out a deep sigh of relief.

“But, my stone is still missing, and I need a replacement. Whatever that stone is, I’m willing to pay a lot to get it. I can tell it’s no mere quartz. I’d be willing to appraise it for you, too.”

“It’s not for sale,” she said with a polite smile.

“I’ll give you a thousand dollars.”

“I’m sorry, like I said—“

“Two thousand? Three?”

“No.” Claire said firmly, frightening herself. “We need that stone, and nothing you can do will make me give it up.”

The man smirked, narrowing his eyes. “Oh, is that so? Well, if you won’t take money…” He leaned in closer, until he was almost whispering in her ear. “If you don’t give me that stone, I will tell the police it’s my calcite, and your little boy toy will go to prison.”

—

Jim was awakened by the door opening and the light flicking on.

“Jim Lake?”

Jim groaned as he sat up. “That’s me.”

A huge man stood in the doorway, a black uniform perfectly in place, with all sorts of pins and badges on it. He was African American, and had the most serious, intimidating look Jim had ever seen. “They call me Chief Stalwart, the Unshakable.” Then he tiled his head slightly. “But you can call me Bob.”

Jim could only nod in understanding. Since his transformation, Jim had become more and more aware of human’s emotions in a physical sense. They smelled differently when they were happy verses when they were sad. In the medical bay, he could smell the fear of the policemen and the nurse as they came to the conclusion that he wasn’t a human.

But this man…no, he reeked of pure, raw, adrenaline. This was a man who spat in the face of fear.

This man had seen some shit.

Then Jim realized, with a gulp, that the fear he _was_ smelling was his own.

He pulled the door shut behind him, and took a seat on the floor, like Jim. “So, Mr. Lake. You’re the reason I had to come in on my day off.”

Jim opened him mouth to protest or apologize, but Bob continued. “It’s alright, you didn’t know. You couldn’t possibly have known. Unlike me, I know everything.”

And with those dark, mysterious eyes, Jim didn’t doubt that he did.

“I know that you were brought into custody at 6:30 this morning for the possession of a large stone called calcite that is believed to have been stolen from the Harrisburg Mineral Museum. I know that you believe that you, your girlfriend, and your grandfather found this ‘Heartstone’ in a cavern in New Jersey. Your truck was also taken into police custody and thoroughly cleaned. You have no car insurance, but there was a paper dated two days ago signed by a Mr. Darrell Berkenshire that registered the car in your name. Also in the car was a strange statue, that the other officers were unable to move or identify, some think it might also be stolen merchandise, but we have no evidence to support this. I also know that your urine sample showed too much blood, iron, and crystals in your body for a human, and that you basically peed straight battery acid!” The chief threw down the file on the floor. “These are the facts.”

Jim kind of just stared at the man, who kept staring on back. His ears drooped in submission.

“But I can see with my own eyes that some of these ‘facts’ are false.” He flipped open the file, and pulled out a card.

“This is your license, correct?”

“Yes sir,” Jim nodded.

“Then how come your face doesn’t match?”

Jim swallowed, hating this feeling of being backed into a corner. He was supposed to keep troll-kind safe and secret, but because of him, they were exposed more now than ever. It was one thing when it was a little old man in New Jersey who could give less than two shits, but this? A police chief?

“So what’s it going to be Mr. Lake? Are you going to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you _God_?”

Jim thought through his options. He could probably take the man in a fight. If he could take on Angor and Gunmar, this would be a walk in the park…but that wasn’t an ideal route to go down. Jim could only look away, needing time to think.

Bob crossed his arms, “I’m not going to let you out of this cell until I determine what you _are_ , and if you pose any threat to mankind in anyway. Then, we can talk about the stone.” 

Jim looked to him, and nodded. “My name is James Lake Jr., my mother is Dr. Barbara Lake. That—“ He pointed to the license, “is what I looked like only a month ago.”

The chief rolled his shoulders, making himself more comfortable. “Go on.”

“About a year ago…I found this amulet,” he tapped the item on his chest. “And it gave me armor. I was told I was given this title of ‘Trollhunter’ and that I would be protecting man and troll kind from evil trolls and goblins.” Jim watched the man for any reaction, but his face remained completely stoic.

“The worst of the worst, was Gunmar. He was an evil troll that wanted to destroy mankind. And for months, we trained to stop him…but in the end, I had to take this half-troll form to stop him…I don’t think I would have been strong enough as a human.”

“And so you stopped him?” Bob finally asked.

“Yeah…but it sucked.” He gestured to the wound on his chest. He hadn’t mentioned anything about Morgana or Angor Rot, but he’d never know.

The chief frowned heavily. “I want to see this armor.”

Jim nodded, figuring he would. “I can’t take off the amulet, in case you were wondering.” Jim stood, and exhaled. “For the glory of Merlin…”

The room glowed in a wash of blue, one that the guards outside could see. They all came to the window and stared at the creature within.

Jim stood, clad in his armor, and kept his hands at his sides. His sword was strapped to his back, but he showed no move for it.

Bob also stood. “Alright, I believe you. As if the whole…” He gestured to his appearance, “held any doubt.” 

Jim relaxed, and his armor melted away. “So you’ll let me go?”

The man smirked. “You’re still being held for theft.”

Jim groaned. “Please! I’m telling you, we’re not the culprits!”

Bob crossed his arms, somewhat doubtful.

“Look,” began Jim. “Trolls need a stone like that, it’s called the Heartstone.”

“So you said.”

“Right! We had one like that back home, but Gunmar destroyed it! We travelled all the way to New Jersey from California, _on foot_ , to get it! Please, you have to believe me!”

Bob nodded, and made for the door. “I’m going to talk to our rock guy. Just for proof.”

Jim reached out, “wait!”

“First you want to get out of here as soon as possible, now you want me to wait?”

“Please,” Jim begged. “Don’t tell anyone about what I just told you. I…supposed to be keeping trolls a secret from humans…but I keep messing up.”

Bob nodded heavily. “You’re like a chief of your people then.”

“Hmm?”

“The chief knows everything, and has to make the right decisions on what to do to protect his team.”

“I don’t know everything,” Jim shrugged.

“Give it time, son. You will.”

—

“If you don’t give me that stone, I will tell the police it’s my calcite, and your little boy toy will go to prison.”

Claire _was_ a smart and reasonable girl. That’s why she didn’t slap the jerk in the face in a room full of police officers. But ohhh how she wanted too.

“I’ll give you another chance to accept payment. It wouldn’t do for a girl your age to be a single mother, now would it?”

She barely even realized he was making a threat about NotEnrique, who would probably be laughing about later. She just stared in shock. Blackmail. Were there no decent people left in this world.

“Come on, what do you say?”

Claire didn’t reply. Instead, she muttered a word under her breath. It came naturally, without thought, without hesitation. “ _Oducni._ ”

“What? Did you—“ Suddenly, the man froze, his breathing becoming labored as he held his chest. “My…heart…”

Claire shook out of her trance. “He’s having a heart attack!” She shouted to the officers.

Instantly, people were upon him, getting him down to the floor and going to retrieve the defibrillator.

Bill protested weakly. “D-don’t! I have…ngh…a pacemaker!”

Claire eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She whispered again, “ _Incudo_.”

The man in pain slowly stopped struggling, relaxing on the ground as his chest rose and fell.

“Are you okay, sir? An ambulance is on the way.”

Bill only minutely nodded. Then he looked at Claire. “I…forget I said anything.” He closed his eyes for a moment, just trying to breathe.

A huge man came out from the back office.

“Gentlemen, what’s going on here?” He demanded.

“Chief! Sir!” an officer called. “This man had a minor heart attack. We’ve called an ambulance.”

“Good.” The chief knelt next to Bill. “Are you Bill Miller?”

“Yes…” he returned, softly. “I checked the stone, it’s not ours.”

“Well, that’s good for Jim then. But we’ll keep looking for the right stone.” Then he shook his head, “Though at the moment, I’m more concerned for your well-being.”

Bill shook his head. “It wasn’t really that bad…it just winded me.”

Just then, a new development came through the door. Two teens, cuffed, and looking mad as hell.

“Chief Stalwart,” the officer in charge said. “I caught these two trying to unload a big yellow stone into their back yard. It matches the description of the stolen stone.”

One kid started yelling. “OH now everyone cares about the calcite! Where were you guys when we reported the same theft a year ago!?”

Bob was quick to stand and take heavy steps to the teens.

Merlin sat in amusement, enjoying the free coffee in the waiting room.

“I’m sorry son, I must have misheard you.” The chief said, his voice dangerously firm.

The boy didn’t back down. “We found that calcite in our woods! It was growing in a cave! Dad had it on display and everything! A real nice tourist trap! Then his stuffed shirt came and asked to purchase it, and dad said no deal. The next day, someone had swiped it! We reported it and everything, but no one took us seriously!”

Bob scowled, “by any chance do you remember the name of the man that offered to buy the stone?”

“Uh…it was Bob? Or Bill?”

“I’m pretty sure it was Bill. Bill Dill? Something that rhymed.”

“Bill…Miller?”

“ **That’s it!** ” The two boys shouted in unison.

The chief sighed. “All I wanted was a day off. Now I gotta deal with trolls and theft of _rocks_.”

—

It was evening when Jim was escorted out of his little cell and back into the waiting room where Claire and Merlin sat.

“Well, there goes a day.” He shrugged.

Claire leapt from her chair and threw her arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re alright!”

“I’m fine, Claire, I’m fine.” He assured, giving her a brief kiss. “Man, what a weird coincidence.”

“Well, I suppose the chances of this happening again on the way home are astronomical.” Merlin provided.

“Don’t jinx us, beardy.”

Merlin scoffed. “I have a counter spell for any hex we might endure. Now, I’m famished, I do think we should return to that…McDonald’s place?”

“Sounds fine to me.” Claire admitted, also starving

“Mr. Lake.” A strong voice spoke, halting him in his tracks. He turned to see Chief Stalwart, a handful of officers, and the nurse standing at attention. “On behalf of the Harrisburg Police Department, we all swear to keep your secrets with us to the grave.”

Jim managed a small smile. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

Jim opened the door to the truck and was immediately greeted by the most angry troll he had ever seen.

“YOU LEFT ME IN THE SUN!” Blinky shouted. “I NEARLY DIED!”

“But you didn’t,” Merlin returned. “Now, I believe I get to sit up front this time.”

“Noooooo!” Cried Blinky.


	7. Ditch

Now that it was night time, Blinky was put in the front seat, despite Merlin’s adamant refusal.

“You’ve been out and able to walk around all day!” Jim argued. “Give a troll a break.”

Claire couldn’t care less where she sat, as long as she could sleep. She had retrieved a pillow and blanket from their luggage in the truck bed, and curled up in a corner.

Once dinner had been secured, they were on their way again, driving off into the night.

“How many hours are we now?”

“About 36 hours,” Claire noted, looking at her phone. “That’s about a day and a half, as long as there’s no traffic.”

“Oh, Master Jim. I think it is wise if you call your mother, as soon as possible. She was…quite frantic when I explained the situation.”

“My mom! Oh, she’s going to kill me…” Jim moaned, taking the phone from his friend.

Blinky had found her contact and started the call, so that Jim could keep his eyes on the road. It wouldn’t do for them to be pulled over again.

“Mom?”

“ _James Lake Jr!_ ” Barbara’s screech came from the phone. “ _What have you been up to!?_ ”

Jim shrugged with an awkward laugh. “Oh, you know…just, getting arrested?”

Barbara sighed on the other end. “ _I can’t believe this._ ”

“Look, mom, everything is fine now. They let me go. It was all a misunderstanding. There was a theft of a large rock from a museum—“

“ _I know, I know…Blinky explained it to me_.” He could hear the disappointment in her voice. “ _I guess I can’t be mad at you for something you didn’t do on purpose. What about you? Did they figure you out?_ ”

“Yeah, but they swore they wouldn’t tell.”

“ _I guess that’s the best you can hope for. Where are you guys now?_ ”

“In Pennsylvania.”

“ _Well, I doubt this will be a problem in the future…oh wait, Walt wants a word._ ”

Jim was quiet as the phone switched hands, and he heard Strickler on the other line. “ _Hello Young Atlas, your mother neglected to mention that she loves you and misses you._ ”

“ _Walt!_ ” Barbara cried from the background.

“ _But about being found out…there are changelings in office of the FBI, if this is reported, they’ll make sure it goes away._ ”

Jim sighed in relief. “That’s good to know.”

“ _But make sure you lay low for the rest of the journey, hmm? You wouldn’t want to draw more attention to yourself, or they’ll make_ you _go away_.”

“Gosh, you sure know how to make a guy feel at ease.” He awkwardly chuckled, “but I’ll do my best not to bring anymore attention to us. We even put a tarp on the stone.”

“ _Good to hear. Well, we’ll see you in a matter of days, I’m sure. It’ll be interesting to see your reaction to several new developments that have taken place while you were gone_.”

“Strickler, I swear to Deya, if you tell me you and my mother are engaged, I will rebuild Killahead Bridge myself and throw you in the Darklands.”

“ _Well, most developments are good, but one…is much much worse than that._ ”

Jim was quiet for a moment, then flared his nostrils. “And? What is it? Is Morgana out of the shadow realm!? Blood Goblins? A gruesome!? Speak damnit!”

 _“Nothing that threatens Arcadia_ ,” then he spoke quieter. “ _But I fear it’s something that will upset you. Especially in your current form, which makes your anger so much more potent. And since you are driving, I’m not going to tell you._ ”

“Then why dangle the carrot in front of my face?!”

“ _To warn you!_ ” Strickler spoke firmly. “ _Personally, I’m not too happy about it either. So…just try to keep your calm when you return_.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Okay, I get it. Something bad, but not world ending bad, is waiting for me.”

“ _That’s a good boy. I’m going to put your mother back on the phone._ ”

Barbara got back on the line. “ _Well, I don’t want to hold you up anymore than I have. Especially if you’re driving. So we’ll talk to you later, okay, honey?_ ”

“Okay mom, sorry for the scare. I love you,” he smiled.

“ _I love you too, Jim. Drive safe! Wear your seatbelt!_ ”

And Jim hung up before she could finish the safe driving checklist.

“Something bad, but not world ending?” Claire asked after he hung up.

“Yeah…not sure what that means.”

Claire gasped. “I wonder if since Arcadia knows about Trolls now, if they want you to go back to school?”

“That’s a bad thing?” Jim laughed. “Getting the opportunity to see you and Toby for 8 hours a day? Plus, can you imagine gym class?”

“And homework?” Claire reminded with a smirk.

Jim frowned. “Oh yeah. We have algebra 2 this year.”

“You do, I have Trig.”

Jim groaned. “Then you won’t even be able to tutor me? Okay, yeah, that’s bad.”

Claire leaned forward, running her fingers through the hair between his horns. “I’ll do my best. I promise.”

Then with a yawn, she settled back down. “Now, if you guys don’t mind…I’m going to try and get some rest.”

Merlin stretched across the seat, getting in her space. “A novel idea, fair Claire.”

Claire kicked him back. “Stay on your side, old man.”

“I have longer, older legs! I need more room! And I can’t get comfortable in this armor.”

“We bought you normal clothes when we were at Walmart! You’re the one who doesn’t want to put them on!”

“Those linens are impractical! If Jim had just let me sit in the front seat—“

“Both of you knock it off!” Jim barked from the front. “Don’t make me turn this car around!”

Claire held back a snort, followed shortly by, “oh, sorry mom.”

Merlin grumbled as he tucked his legs up a bit, leaving room for Claire.

Jim turned the music up a little as they travelled wordlessly.

 _As veils are falling on my windows,_  
And another day fades away like drying teardrops,  
As the mist begins to lift from the river,

_You’re still loving me,  
Still loving me._

“Hey Blinky?” Jim said quietly.

“Yes, Jim? What is it?”

“Do…Trolls get married?”

“Married? Not exactly in sense that humans do. It’s more of a ritual, than anything. Well…there is a ceremony, a pretty small affair, like one might celebrate their birthday. Typically, promises or vows are made…but the elder…who is me now, I suppose, will cast a binding spell. That’s about it. Why? Are you thinking of pursuing this with the Lady Claire?”

Jim blushed a little, scratching the back of his head. “Well…” He adjusted the rear view mirror to glance at her in the backseat. She was barely visible curled up under the blanket. He figured if he talked softly enough, she wouldn’t be able to hear him over the missing muffler anyway.

 _As the lips of breaking waves spill their secrets,_  
As a new moon slowly glides into sunrise,  
As we wake up and can’t recall our dreams,

_You’re still loving me,  
Still loving me._

“We decided that we’ve been through so much stuff together, it’s kind of hard to imagine being with anyone else. I promised that once I make us a home in Trollmarket, I’d ask permission from her parents, officially. I just kind of wanted to get married in troll terms too, since well...” 

Blinky acknowledged this with a nod of praise. “I’m sure the tribe will accept a human marriage, but it’ll make them feel better to see a binding ceremony.”

Jim’s brows furrowed slightly as he glanced over to Blinky briefly. “What’s involved with a binding ceremony?”

“Well, I’ve never partaken in one myself…but the couple are marked with matching engravings.” Blinky held his arm out. “A troll is given a number of engravings throughout his life as proof for his accomplishments. Once Rothgar the Skillful returns, I’m sure he’d love to give you all the marks you’re missing.”

Jim smiled awkwardly. After his encounter with the Rothgar and _Grit-Shaka_ , he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to handle it. But he figured that the engravings probably wouldn’t hurt _him_. “But what about Claire?”

“What about her? She’s a human, she’s not expected to get engravings.”

“But you said the couple has to get matching engravings for the ceremony.”

“I did say that, didn’t I? I supposed then that she will have to get _those_ marks. But I will need to double check in the library. Truthfully, I don’t think there’s ever been another human to do the binding ceremony.”

“Okay,” stated Jim, ready to move on. “Engravings, anything else?”

“Oh well, yes. The binding spell is an ancient enchantment that does just that. It binds the souls of the couple together. It puts the lovers more in tune with the other’s feelings, both physically and emotionally. You might be able to feel her pain, and likewise, she can feel yours.”

“Like that totem with Strickler and my mom?”

“Not quite that severe. If she were to, just hypothetically, die, you might fall ill, but as time moves on, you’d recover. Though, it seems that often times, lovers who partake in the binding spell do not live long without the other. Whether it’s from heartache or connected injury is unknown. Either way, I’ve been told its a wonderful and beautiful experience.”

Jim didn’t respond, and just kept his eyes on the road.

“And Master Jim…a binding spell in your case shouldn’t be taken lightly. Since Claire is a human and…Trolls live a lot longer then them.” 

That was a horrible thought. It had never occurred to him in this form that he would outlive all his human friends. It was obvious, but there was a part of him who figured the fight against Gunmar, Angor Rot, and Morgana would be his end. It almost was. The throbbing scar in his chest was a testament to his almost demise.

So to think that his life would go on much much longer than expected…that was a whole new thing to think about.

“It can be reversed, though. Many trolls regret it, but it is not unheard of. In case you were wondering.”

“Thanks Blinky. I guess I have some stuff to think about.”

“I’ll read up on it when we return.”

 _As flowers bow their heads in praise of dewdrops,_  
As you try to remember the sound of my laughter,  
As birdsong breaks the silence between us,

_You’re still loving me,  
Still loving me._

In 8 hours, they made it half-way through Illinois. The sun would be rising soon. So they’d have to find an exit to get Blinky in the back.

But as they sped along at a risky 85 mph, a bright light came around the bend, and shone in the window.

“Ugh, I hate when people leave their brights on.”

Blinky frowned. “I thought the traffic heading opposite of us was way over—“

Before he finished his sentence, Jim realized what he was saying and swerved, just barely getting out of the way of the oncoming car and the police car speeding after them. With the swerve, Jim hit the guardrail hard and flipped the truck over the shoulder, rolling several times down a hill.

Glass shattered, metal crushed and groaned, as dirt and debris flew every which way. Finally, the vehicle came to a stop at the bottom, resting on the passenger side.

Jim breathed heavily, trying to clear his head.

“Is everyone okay?”

Blinky coughed from his side. “That was quite the rough ride…”

Jim attempted to turn his neck, but his horns were caught in the ceiling in the car. “Claire! Merlin! Enrique!”

“Ooof…” NotEnrique groaned, “I thought you said you could drive?”

With a growl, Jim pushed against the roof of the car, the metal groaning until he was free. “Claire! Talk to me honey!” He was finally able to look over, and saw both humans in a pile in the backseat. “ **Claire!** ” Jim wormed his way out of the seatbelt and climbed out through the window.

“Hang on!” He shouted, jumping to the other side of the truck. With a heave, he righted the truck on it’s wheels. Then he ripped the door off the hinge.

“ ** _CLAIRE!_** ” He shrieked.

Merlin sat up with a yawn. “Do you mind not yelling? I’m very tired.”

Jim yanked him from the truck with a hiss and practically threw him on the ground. Then he went for Claire, who was laying unconscious in the backseat.

“Claire…” Jim whispered, afraid to touch her. Blood was trailing down her face, from her head. “Oh god…” His voice cracked as tears pricked his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his head to her chest. Her heart was beating, and she was breathing shallowly.

Blinky broke off his own door, and crawled out. “Master Jim, is she…?”

“She’s alive, but unconscious.”

“I’ll call Barbara.” He elected, finding the phone in the cabin.

Jim very carefully adjusted Claire so she was laying flat on her back, her spine and neck straight. Then he carefully parted her hair to check her scalp.

“It’s a good thing we’re in the trees,” NotEnrique said softly. “One less thing to worry about.”

Merlin was twisting his spine. “And it was for this reason I wore my armor.” He said a bit haughtily.

“ **Shut your goddamn mouth!** ” Jim shouted, a roar carrying his voice through the trees. “Why can’t you just be helpful for once!?”

The wizard blinked once, not expecting this kind of outburst from Jim. “My apologies.” With a glance at the truck, he found the heartstone was missing and wandered off to look for it.

“Anything?!” He shouted at Blinky.

“I’m sorry Master Jim, but the call is not connecting.”

Jim heaved a heavy sob and sank to his knees. “Well…what do we know now? We can’t call for help…” He shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself. “I suppose I could go up top and try to flag down some help…”

Merlin was returning. The stone sat unharmed halfway up the hill. “We wait.”

“What!? Are you insane?”

“Not a touch!” He took a walk around the vehicle, surveying the damage. “Do you think this will start up?”

“Who cares about the truck!?” NotEnrique shouted, coming to Jim’s aid. The Trollhunter had clearly lost his composure. “Claire’s hurt really bad! Don’t you have a spell to heal her? Mister ‘I’m the most powerful wizard in the universe’?”

Merlin sighed, his shoulders sagging. “I have a healing spell, but I can’t use it. Not on her.”

“And why the hell not?!” Cried Jim.

“Because of Morgana.”

Jim fell silent at that, just staring at him.

“And what of that she-witch?” Bit Blinky, “she’s been banished!”

“You should know better, Troll!” Merlin scoffed back. “Once possessed, Claire can never be fully unpossessed! Morgana’s magic pulses from her, and it creates a ward against my magic.” The wizard frowned, almost feeling useless. “Morgana doesn’t want me to touch her.”

“So…there’s nothing we can do?” Jim cried.

“We wait, Trollhunter.” He shook his head, in disbelief of his own words. “For Morgana will help.” 

—

I was in a car accident like this once. It was during the winter and I landed upside down in a snowbank. It didn’t even hurt. I was just hanging upside down from my seatbelt and laughed. Then I started to panic when I couldn’t get out of my seatbelt or get to my phone. Wear your seatbelts, kiddos!!!


	8. Shadow Realm

“Hey, what’s something you don’t understand at all in the series?”

“The Heartstone and all that powers it.”

“Dopamine, you should write about it.”

“Yeah, that sounds like it won’t confuse anyone at all.”

Why do I do this to myself?

Also, I’ve been having a bad reaction to some medication, and I haven’t been writing as much as I want to. So chapters might be slow all around. Sorry in advance.

—

Claire was asleep. It wasn’t very comfy sleeping in the back of the truck. But at least she had her pillow.

She was instantly awake when she heard Jim scream and a screech of tires.

Everything happened so fast. She slammed against the window, and then the ceiling, then the seat, over and over, feeling like a sock in a dryer. After a particularly nasty slam to the back window, she blacked out.

When she opened her eyes again, she was laying on the couch in her living room. That same dingy gray, dusty room she had seen before in her nightmares.

“Hello dear,” spoke a soft voice. “Quite the pickle we’re in this time, hmm?”

Claire sat up, looking at her. “Morgan? But…I was awake and then…”

“You’re hurt,” The woman said simply, “hit your pretty little head.”

“I—what about everyone else? What about Jim?! The truck! It rolled and—“

“Calm down,” Morgan said sagely, standing. “I can’t know everything. I only know of your condition. But it’s only a matter of time before we know of everyone else.”

“ _Is everyone okay?_ ” Jim’s voice carried to her, sounding like a shout from outside.

“ _That was quite the rough ride…_ ” Likewise, she heard Blinky out there too.

“Jim and Blinky are okay…” Claire breathed with a sigh.

“ _Claire! Merlin! Enrique!_ ” Jim shouted again, sounding closer, louder.

“ _Ooof…_ ” NotEnrique groaned, “ _I thought you said you could drive?_ ”

Morgan smiled and waltzed over to the kitchen and put on the kettle. “Well, you’re not dead. But we can only hope that Merlin is.”

“I don’t understand. I’m…unconscious?”

“For the time being,” Morgan answered as she rifled through the cabinets.

“ _Claire!_ ” Jim called again, “ _Claire! Talk to me honey!_ ”

Claire smiled at the pet name, but she didn’t like the worry in his voice.

Morgana came and sat on her chair again. “I never got to mention, but I very much like the design of your house. Of course, I have made a few adjustments of my own, but it’s very nice. Much nicer then the cave that Merlin and I lived. Biscuit?”

Clair took the cookie hesitantly. “So…what? Am I supposed to just stay here for now?”

“ _Claire!_ ” Human Jim burst into the room, a spectral form. His eyes wandered around.

“ _Do you mind not yelling? I’m very tired._ ”

Morgan frowned. “And, he survived. Great.”

Human Jim came to her, kneeling beside the couch. “ _Claire…_ ” He whispered. “ _Oh god…_ ”

Claire looked at Morgan. “Why am I seeing him as a human? He looked like that the last time I was here too.”

“You’re seeing his soul, Claire. Frankly, I’m amazed he’s even here in the first place. Since you haven’t been through a soul binding ceremony.” She scratched her chin. “Then again, if you really love each other…This could mean that you’re susceptible to a bind.”

“ _She’s alive, but unconscious_.” He said, looking away from her.

Morgan continued. “Meaning that if a soul binding was performed, the chances of it working one hundred percent is high. Which means, it would be impossible to undo.”

Claire listened, but she was also fixated on Jim nearby. It had been so long since she saw him like this. This was the Jim she had fallen in love with. Not that she didn’t love the Troll version, on the contrary, his transformation was what pushed her to confessing to him. But there was something nostalgic about seeing him here like this.

“ ** _Shut your goddamn mouth!_** _”_ He suddenly shouted, his spirit burning red. “ _Why can’t you just be helpful for once!?_ ”

Morgan scoffed. “Merlin never changes. Just being a pain in the neck wherever he goes.”

The voices of the others didn’t seem to reach her any more. But Jim was still here, and every word he spoke was full of pain and worry.

“I don’t know if I’ve seen him this vulnerable before.” Claire commented, reaching out to touch him. “It’s…heartbreaking.”

“It’s admirable.” Said Morgan. “A man unafraid to show worry and concern over the woman he loves? A most honorable man, indeed. I’m surprised such a soul was chosen as a Trollhunter.”

“What do you mean?”

“Every Trollhunter I’ve seen has forsaken their loved ones and pushed them away. Taking on their duties with a stoic demeanor. But Jim accepted help from those he cared about. That’s the mark of a strong and brave soul.”

“ _So…there’s nothing we can do?_ ” Jim spoke, his shoulders heaving.

“Ah, I see.” Said Morgan with a nod.

“What?” Claire asked, worry in her voice.

“It seems like my connection on you is preventing Merlin from healing you.”

“Healing me? Am I hurt? I’m unconscious but…”

“I can’t tell how bad your condition is. But perhaps you will be unconscious for a while still. Heaven forbid you die.”

Claire tensed up, staring at Morgan in horror.

“Of course, I’d rather not let it come to that. You have work do to for the trolls.”

“ _Claire…please…please wake up. Don’t leave me…_ ” Jim was sobbing, as he rested his head against the couch cushion. His hand was making gentle movements, and she realized he was petting her hair.

“Alright,” Morgan stated standing. “I suppose it’s up to me then. I need to take possession of your body again.”

“What?”

“I know what you’re thinking, but trust me. I can’t stay long, and I won’t hurt anyone.”

Claire looked down to the sobbing Jim. “Promise?”

“I swear to you, Claire Nuñez.”

Claire swallowed, and then nodded firmly.

—

Jim was leaning against the truck, his arm draped carefully around Claire as he carefully pressed her pillowcase on her wound. “Claire…please…please wake up. Don’t leave me…” He sobbed, feeling helpless. His human hand rested at the base of her neck on her chest, and he felt her pulse, her heart beating erratically.

“Master Jim…is there anything I can do?” Blinky asked, also feeling helpless. He had carefully cleaned the backseat of broken glass, so that Claire wouldn’t get hurt anymore.

“Do you know any first aid?”

Blinky frowned, “For humans, I am…less than helpful. I meant…perhaps laying out some blankets on the ground or something?”

“No, we can’t move her.” Then he offered a sad smile. “But thanks for trying.”

Suddenly, Claire’s eyes shot open, her pupils blown wide.

“Claire?!” Jim shouted, startled.

The girl shooed his hands away. “I would have thought you’d know better,” An ancient voice spoke, “little lamb.”

“Morgana.” Jim tried to keep the snarl back, but it came naturally.

“Please, compose yourself, Trollhunter. I mean you no harm.” She sat up fully and let her feet dangle outside of the vehicle.

“Please be careful,” Jim winced. “Claire’s hurt…”

“I feel her pain as my own,” said she. Then she bowed her head slightly, and spoke in a foreign tongue, “ _medeor_...”

As she spoke, Claire’s body began to glow a soft yellow. She lifted from the seat of the truck and floated down to stand in front of Jim. The wound in her head closed, as the cracked skull knit back together. Once the glow faded, Claire’s knees buckled and she began to fall.

Jim caught her easily, wrapping an arm around her.

“My magic is weak,” said Morgana, not pushing away this time. “I used most of it to heal the most grievous wounds. I have but a few moments left, and I wish to have a word with you, Jim Lake.”

Jim looked over to Blinky, who shrugged.

Gently, Jim helped Claire back into the truck so that she could sit comfortably. Then he closed the door, for a slight amount of privacy. “Alright, um…what’s up?”

Morgana turned in her seat, glancing this way and that. When she spotted Merlin outside the truck, her nostrils flared in anger.

“Something wrong?”

“Simply a knee jerk reaction.” She exhaled, “Jim, you are special in many ways. The first human trollhunter, the first half-troll, the one to defeat Gunmar…but you are also the first trollhunter to absorb my essence. And by extension, I have stained you as well.”

Jim’s eyes widened as he cocked his eyebrow. “Um…?”

“This,” she touch his chest where his wound was. “…was supposed to be the killing blow. A crackling of my magic against Merlin’s should have destroyed you, right down to your very soul. But instead, you absorbed it, and took some of my magic for yourself.”

Jim touched his chest lightly where the crater remained.

“You’ll have to expel it, if you want the wound to heal.”

“And I suppose you want it back, don’t you?” Jim said with a little ‘hmph’. “You might have healed Claire, but I still don’t trust you.”

“I don’t expect you to,” agreed Morgana. “Nor do I need your trust, or that magic. But, I have a feeling it will come in handy later.” A sly smile came over her face. “There was another troll who absorbed my magic, you know.”

“Angor?”

At the name, Morgana seemed to wilt, ever so slightly. “Angor was enchanted by me…but no, it was Gunmar, he took my magic that laid in reserves. The magic that laid dormant in the earth and gave life to the trolls.”

“Wait wait wait!” Jim protested, “Are you saying that’s your magic in the heartstone?”

She smiled patiently. “An ancient reserve of magic sat under the earth for a millennia before Merlin and I even existed. This was the first Heartstone, the one that birthed Gunmar. This magic became my own, just as Daylight became Merlin’s. When I was imprisoned in that crystal in Trollmarket, that’s all it was. A solid prison, strong as diamond. But over time, my essence and being seeped into the stone and into the earth. It ran off in shoots and took on a mind of it’s own. Yes, Jim Lake, the heartstone and I are the same.”

Jim leaned back against the truck, digesting this information.

Morgan also relaxed, her head drooping on the seat. “My time is running out. So hear me carefully. If you wish to restore the heartstone in troll market to what it once was, make sure you and Claire are there to nurture it. Someday, the magic you absorbed will return to the stone on it’s own. But whatever you do…don’t let Merlin mess with it. No protective spells, nothing.” She closed her eyes. “He always killed my favorite roses.”

“Okay, thank you for the advice, I guess…” Jim sighed, feeling exhausted. “Morgana?”

There was no reply.

But a few minutes later, Claire’s chocolate eyes opened again. “Jim…?”

“Claire? Is it you this time?”

She smiled softly, “yeah, it’s me…sorry for the scare.”

She needn’t say anything else, as she was swiftly swept up into his arms, nearly crushed against him. He wept, “gods I thought I lost you…”

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, combing her fingers through his hair.

“I love you so much…I’m glad you’re alright.”

She winced, “I’m glad you’re alright too.”

Jim heard her, and pulled away quickly. “I’m sorry, are you still hurt?”

She managed a pained laugh. “Yeah, I’m just a little bruised is all.”

Before anyone said anything, NotEnrique had leapt into the car and landed on Claire’s lap. “Sis! Oh man, I was worried sick! That was so scary!”

“Likewise,” Blinky spoke from the passenger door. “I am also glad to see you safe and awake.”

Merlin was frowning, looking at the truck. “Well, I think we’ll have to find a new form of transportation.” He called from the windshield.

Claire fought to sit up and slid out of her seat. “Wait, just a moment.”

Jim was quick to follow, making sure she was stable on her feet.

Claire walked up to the front of the truck, resting her hands on the hood.

“Claire?” NotEnrique asked.

Her eyes turned black as she focused on the mangled metal. “ _Ad initium redire…_ ” The truck started to groan again, the metal twisting in the opposite direction, smoothing and flattening. The glass shards lifted from the ground, floating back to their proper place.

Then, with a rev, the engine roared to life, and the truck was sitting and ready to go, looking even better than when they got it.

Once again, Claire weakly collapsed to the ground, but Jim was quick to scoop her up. “I gotcha.” He assured.

She smiled, “Thanks, _honey._ ”

“That was amazing Claire! Where did you learn that?”

She snuggled a little into his chest, blushing. “Um…it just came to me.”

“Morgana has been teaching her,” Merlin announced. “She’s been talking with Claire when she’s sleeping.”

Claire tensed. “Merlin! I told you that in confidence!”

“Hey hey,” Jim hushed, stroking her hair. “It’s okay…we…we’ll talk about it later. Okay?”

Claire swallowed, feeling small. “Okay.”

Blinky didn’t say anything about this new revelation, considering that only good had come from it so far. But he did look at Merlin in frustration. “All this time, you wanted to get your magic back, and you couldn’t even do anything with it? Not even fix the truck?”

The wizard said nothing, only climbed into the front seat.

“Nuh uh,” Jim protested, “You don’t deserve this seat today.”

Merlin scoffed and crawled to the back seat like a reprimanded dog.

Jim righted the truck in correct direction. Then he and Blinky pushed it up the hill and retrieved the Heartstone from where it had landed. A little more pushing and they were on the highway once more.

“You sure you’re okay, Claire?” Jim asked, as they sped away.

“Yeah, just a little sore.” She emphasized this by rubbing her arm. “And…a little hungry.”

“I’m a bit hungry as well,” stated Blinky. “I’ve been trying not to eat during the trip, but it’s hard.”

“Me too,” Jim admitted. “We’ll find a stop, and you and I can…scavenge through the garbage.” Jim tugged his sleeves down so they protected his fingers from the sun, and adjusted his hood to cover the left side of his face. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to eating trash.” He muttered to himself.

That day went much more normal. After breakfast, Claire attempted to sleep a little longer. Now that they had the radio back, the front seat couple turned up classical music as Blinky and Merlin continued to argue in the backseat.

The front seat was a bench, where the middle of the back seat could fold down into an armrest and drink holder. Unable to get comfortable resting against the window, Claire flipped up the middle and stretched out along the bench, using Jim’s thigh as a pillow instead.

Now that things were cruising along smoothly, Jim relaxed a little more in his seat and absently ran a hand over Claire’s hair.

They travelled the whole day. Landscapes and states zoomed by, days of travel passing in a a matter of hours. Every once in a while, Jim would hiss in pain and have to adjust his hoodie again, but only because he really didn’t want to loose anymore travel time in stopping.

Around 1 am, Jim pulled off at an exit close to Amarillo, Texas.

“What’re we doing?” Asked Claire, now wide awake.

“I saw a sign for a KOA up here. We’re going to sneak in, and use the showers.”

“Yes!” Claire shouted in excitement. “You’re the best!”

They had done this a couple of times since embarking on their adventure a month and a half ago. Stealing away in the middle of the night to take showers in campgrounds of state parks. Well, Claire showered, and Jim accompanied her to make sure she returned safely. It wasn’t very often, since they wanted to get to Jersey as soon as possible, but Jim made time.

They parked outside the gate, and Jim and Claire got out.

“Blinky gets to sit up front now,” Said Jim with glare at Merlin.

The wizard was sitting in the back seat with his arms crossed like a moody teenager. “I should have just walked back with the others.”

“You could always sit in the truck bed,” Offered Blinky with a bit of sass.

Jim took Claire’s hand and headed inside the campground to avoid the oncoming argument.

For a while, they just enjoyed walking hand in hand, basking in each other’s presence. Then, Jim decided to broach the elephant in the room.

“So…Morgana, huh?” There was no bite to his tone, no anger or judgement. But he could feel Claire tense.

“Yeah…” She whispered. “I…I had a nightmare, the night we stayed at the hotel. At the scariest moment, I found myself in my house, the version in the shadow realm where you found me.”

“Oh yeah,” he nodded in understanding.

“And Morgana was there…but she was different somehow. Soft spoken, polite. It was weird. She said she lost all of her anger.”

“That’s hard to believe…”

“I know!” Agreed Claire. “That’s what I said…but she never threatened me, never talked down to me, and never brought up feeling like she was trapped. She said she enjoyed being in the shadow realm, because she finally felt safe from Merlin.”

“Wait, what?”

At this time, they had found a bathroom, and Claire promised they’d continue the conversation after freshening up. Now that she knew he was ready to talk about it, Claire spend her time practicing the conversation, while Jim just mulled over the fact that, in a way, Morgan was in fact back, but it might not be a bad thing.

One slightly gross shower later, the couple were on their way back to the car.

“Have you ever heard of a binding ceremony?” Claire asked.

Jim blushed slightly. “Yeah…Blinky told me about it. A soul binding spell, which is what Troll weddings are.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Morgana said she and Merlin did it once.”

Jim came to a full stop, staring at his girlfriend. “Merlin and Morgana were…in love?”

“Yeah…so, full disclosure. Merlin sensed Morgana within me, so I didn’t mean to tell him before you…”

Jim shrugged with a smile, “When it comes to this magic stuff, I’m not really upset or surprised that you and Merlin talked. He would have been the most helpful…considering how completely unhelpful he’s been this entire trip so far.”

“And besides our conversation we had the morning you were arrested, he’s been a gaping asshole,” then she continued. “But he confirmed it, too. They were married once, a long long time ago.”

“What happened to make them hate each other so much?”

“It sounded like one night, Merlin had sex with her without her consent and it broke her trust enough that she asked Vendal to undo the soul bind.”

“Oh my god…”

“Merlin said that soul binds aren’t easily undone. They both had parts of their souls cut out, and it aged them and took away their happiness and compassion.”

“That makes total sense!” 

“And not long after that, Morgana’s brother King Arthur, like King Arthur and Excalibur? He died, and while she was in mourning, Merlin cut off her hand and smelted down excalibur to make your amulet.”

“Geez, no wonder she hates me.” Jim sighed, “Man…now I don’t really know who the villain is…”

“Morgan wants to tutor me in magic. I talked it over with Merlin, and he says it should be safe. She’s already taught me three helpful spells. But I’m not sure…”

Jim took her hands, holding them securely. “Claire, you are smart and logical. Even though Merlin is a butt, if he says it’s safe, then it should be fine. Just…do what you feel comfortable doing.”

Claire smiled, and reached up to grab hold of his horn.

Jim smiled as he knew exactly what would follow. He leaned down and met her in a tender kiss, pushing all the love he felt for her into it.

When they pulled away, Claire was beaming. “One other thing…”

“Hmm?”

“When I was in the shadow realm with her, I could see and hear you. In your human form. Morgan said that I could see your soul…and that meant that we’re susceptible to a soul bind.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means our souls could be mixed perfectly, but there’d be no way to undo it.”

“Okay, why would we want to undo it anyway?”

Claire simply beamed and stood on her tiptoes. “I was hoping you’d say that.”


	9. Arcadia

Someone pointed out that that it was mentioned that when babies are taken from the darklands, the changeling can’t transform. But I’m making it that as long as the baby stays safe, they can. It’s just a lot harder if there’s two identical humans walking around.

Also, WikiSorcerer created a TVtropes page for this fic! Check it out! fanfic/arcadiaorbust

—

They rolled into town at about 11pm. Claire was asleep in the seat behind Jim, while Merlin finally got his chance to sit up front.

Only for an hour, but Blinky chose to suffer the small backseat rather than listening to him complain.

First stop was the Nuñez’s home. Jim pulled in the driveway and shut the truck off.

“Claire? Claire honey, we’re home.” He said softly.

“Hmm?” She groaned, blearily looking at her house. “Why are we at my house?”

He grinned. “I assumed you wanted to take a shower and sleep in your own bed.”

She sighed with content. “My bed…”

Blinky smiled at the reaction. “You’ve been such a trooper through this whole trip. You deserve your rest.”

“C’mon sleepy head.” Jim said, getting out of the car. “I’ll carry your stuff.”

Claire’s suitcase only carried a few things. Clothes, hygiene items, but her armor weighed it down considerably. She was happy that he offered to carry it.

The couple went up to the door.

“I think my parents are asleep,” Claire figured as she reached for the handle.

Though before she turn it, the porch light went on and the door flung open.

Javier and Ophelia were inside, giant smiles on their faces. “ **Claire!** ” Then after a beat, “ **Jim!** ” They enveloped their daughter in smothering hugs and kisses. Jim watched with warmth. Despite all the miscommunications in the little family, they still loved each other very much.

Javier glanced over to Jim. “Oh, get in here you!”

Jim couldn’t help it. The hug was warm, and wonderful and…a bit dangerous considering he just picked the three of them off the ground.

“Jim…” Claire laughed.

“Oh sorry,” he set them down quickly, a blush on his cheeks. “I guess I’m just a little homesick is all.”

Javier wrapped a paternal arm around his shoulder. “It’s alright son.” Then he leaned a little closer. “I don’t see a wedding ring on either of you.”

“No sir, I’ll make sure to approve that with you ahead of time.”

“And her virginity is intact?”

“ _Dad!_ ”

“Yes sir,” Jim answered honestly.

Javier gave him a firm pat to the back. “You’re alright by me.”

Claire shook her head and whispered a soft, ‘sorry’.

Jim simply smiled at her. “Well, I’m sure you and your family have a lot of catching up to do. So get some rest, and…just text me when you’re up. Maybe we’ll give your parents a tour of Trollmarket?”

“Oh yes!” Said Javier with enthusiasm.

“Okay!” She grinned. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss to the cheek. “Night.”

“Night!”

Back in the truck, a warm feeling settled in his stomach. He hoped his mom was home and awake. If not, he’d just have to go to the hospital. He had missed her greatly and now he was only a few blocks away from seeing her.

“Blinky, is it okay if I stop at home first? Or should we take the Heartstone to Trollmarket?” He only asked to be polite, because he _really_ wanted to go home.

“In fact,” said Blinky, wriggling around in the backseat. “I think we _should_ go to your house. Arrgh is with Tobias, yes?”

“Oh yeah!” The warm feeling swelled.

In his own driveway, he spotted his mother’s little red car parked, as well as Strickler’s station wagon. Oh well, at least someone was watching out for her. And for a while now, Jim had started to get over the bitter memories of Strickler ‘the changeling’, and was slowly getting used to Walt, ‘the-teacher-that-loves-my-mom’.

Just barely getting used to it.

He parked, and helped Blinky get out from behind the seat as Merlin got out of the car as well.

“I’m not one for touching reunions, so if it is all right with you all. I will go to Trollmarket. Perhaps I can find myself a suitable replacement for my laboratory.”

“Or perhaps you could find a broom and try to clean up your attitude,” Blinky suggested.

Leaving the bickering behind, Jim went to the door of his house. He breathed out, trying to contain his excitement. Then he turned the nob.

“Oh moooom!” He sang, “I’m home!”

“Jim!” He heard her shout as she ran from the living room and tackled him in a hug. He caught her with a spin and kissed her cheek. “I missed you.”

“Oh I missed you too, kiddo!” Once on the ground again, she cupped his face. “You finally got your armor off so I can give you a proper hug.”

He giggled. “Yes, and Claire has deemed me properly squishy.”

“You’re not going to be squishy if you eat all my silverware!” She teased.

She might have others fooled, but not him. Not with his senses. Her face was pale and there was a tremor in her hold. Her happiness was genuine, but she was…nervous, he finally decided. That’s what the scent was. Of what, he didn’t know.

But he would soon find out as his gazed moved from her to the two men standing behind her in the hall. 

One, was Strickler, looking just as plain and tidy as usual in his human form. But there was very palpable unease on his face. Jim was only able to consider this for a moment as he glanced to the other man.

The warmth in his gut turned to ice, his eyes widened and his mouth set into a snarl. Strickler had tried to prepare him, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t anywhere near enough.

James Lake Sr, a man who walked out on his family, stared at his son in horror. “Jesus Christ Barb, what is that thing?!”

Human Jim had no words, just pure shock and dumbfounded muteness. However, Troll Jim had a different reaction. He clutched his mother too tightly, protectively. Then his maw opened and a feral, guttural noise burst forth and rocked the house.

“Jim!” Barbara begged for his attention. “Calm down!”

“Young Atlas!” Walt stepped between him and the other man, “let’s talk this out…”

James staggered backwards and ran into the kitchen.

Jim just continued roaring, unable to do anything else. He thought he was over this. He thought his father’s absence was a moot point. But right now, his actions proved otherwise. He couldn’t even tell what he was feeling. Anger? Sadness? Betrayal? All he knew was pain as hot tears started to run down his cheeks.

“Barb!” James called, now entering the room again with a shotgun. “Get away from that thing!”

“James Lake Sr! Don’t you dare point a gun at our son!”

“Our son!? Have you gone _mad_ , woman?!” 

“I told you he doesn’t look normal anymore!”

As his roaring died and his throat burned, Jim finally got a hold on himself, and pried his hands off his mother. He shifted, his back facing the intruder. “M-mom…” His voice cracked.

“Jim, honey, it’s okay. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you…”

Trembling in every limb, Jim placed a kiss on her cheek. “It’s nice to be home…” He said with a hallow voice. Without another word, he left.

Outside, Jim leaned against the door.

The argument followed him through the door. “That thing is not Jim!” He heard his father yell.

“So he’s a half troll! Who cares!? He’s got blue skin and teeth and horns, but he’s still our child!”

“Barb, I didn’t leave a _demon_ in your care!”

“That’s right!” She shouted back. “You left a little boy! A little boy who needed his daddy!”

“Master Jim?” Blinky asked, tentatively. “Are…you alright?”

Jim leaned forward and allowed Blinky to envelop him in a hug. “My father is here…he’s back…I don’t…”

“It’s alright to be upset.” The wise troll comforted. “That…is quite the revelation.”

“I need to calm down, let’s go to Trollmarket.”

“Yes, good idea. First we need to retrieve—“

“JIMBO!!” Came an excited shout. Toby was running as fast as his chubby legs could carry him and embraced his friend with tears streaming down his face. “I missed you so much!!”

“I missed you too, Tobes.” Jim replied, finally letting some of the pain melt away.

“Arrrgh and I heard you roar all the way from my house, what happened?”

“Jim in pain?” Asked Arrrgh, finally reaching the group.

Jim sighed, “I’m fine now, I just…my father is home.”

“Aw Jim…” Toby frowned. “Dude, forget him. You don’t owe him anything. You’re the savior of the universe! Earth’s mightiest hero!”

“I’m the hulk?”

“Like if the hulk and Iron Man had a blue-horned baby.”

“Ew!” Jim snickered. Toby never failed to make him feel better.

“Missed Jim!” Arrrgh stated, treading over and nuzzling his friend.

“I missed you too Arrgh,” Jim said with a little laugh. Yes, this was his family now. James Lake Sr. may be back for the time being, but what did it matter?

It was then that the door to his house opened again, and Jim whirled around with a snarl.

Barbara leaned against it, looking exhausted. “I’m sorry honey…”

Jim relaxed. “I’m sorry for reacting like that…” he said, now shy. “I don’t even…I thought if I ever saw him again, I’d be able to treat him like…like just some _guy_.”

“Honey, it’s fine to be upset. And, maybe if you were human, you would have been more calm.” She approached him, raising a hand to his cheek. “I just want you to know…I didn’t mean to do this to you.”

“Why is he here?” He whispered.

Barbara sighed, glancing at the assembled Trolls, and Toby. She trusted the group, and knew that Jim would need their support in the upcoming emotional battle, so she began her explanation. “Your father…well, we both assumed the other had filed for divorce, without sending the papers. But…neither of us did. Neither of us contested the property of the house, or who gets custody over you.”

Jim’s eyes widened.

“You see Jim, James is in a very dangerous situation right now. The woman he went off with…” She sighed heavily, her brows furrowing. “She was involved in some…sketchy business.”

“What kind of sketchy business?” He prompted.   
“Drug business.” She finished. “And by extension, James got involved with it as well. He made some bad decisions, and he came here to hide.”

“I’m kicking him out,” said Jim stalking towards the door.

“Jim, he owns the house.”

That was news he’d never heard before. “What?”

“Since we never had a divorce settlement, I didn’t even think about it, but the house is completely in his name. By his right, he could kick us out.”

“That son of a—“

“Jim!” Barbara tugged on his arm. “I know. I know, I’m angry too.” She sighed, feeling small. “But we’re finally going through the divorce, and we’re going to reach a settlement. If worse comes to worse…I could live with Walt, or in Trollmarket, I suppose.”

“I hate this.” Said Jim honestly.

“So you’re still married, Dr. L?” Asked Toby, meekly.

“Unfortunately, yes. For the time being.”

“Awkward…” He muttered.

“It is,” she replied with a half smile. Then she returned to her son. “I know this is hard for you Jim, and if there is any thing that bothers you during this, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“There’s a lot that bothers me.” Jim said with a huff.

“Yeah…” Barbara agreed. “For starters, I’m going to work on getting him to see you as his son. He at least owes you that much.”

Jim shrugged. “…he’s not my dad anymore.”

Barbara glanced over to Blinky, giving him a soft smile. “I know. He should see you as his son, even if you don’t see him as a dad. You don’t owe him anything, but he owes you a lot.”

A thought seemed to occur to Jim and he sneered. “If he brings any trouble around here, I’m kicking him out. I don’t care if he owns the house, he’s not putting you in danger.”

“Ohmygosh!” Toby said, with a little hop. “We have to go to Trollmarket!”

“In a minute,” Jim said, a bit forcefully since he had been interrupted.

“No! Arrrgh and I have to show you something! It’s really good! It’ll help!”

Barbara nodded, giving Jim a pat to the cheek. “Go on. Enjoy being home. We’ll talk more later. In fact, how about dinner tomorrow night? Claire and Blinky can come too, for support.”

Toby gave him a thumbs up, encouraging him.

Jim didn’t like it, but sighed. “I suppose you’ll want me to cook then?”

Barbara grinned.

—

Jim took the truck down to the canal.

Since it was night time, they hadn’t gotten the chance to look at the renovations to the town. But the giant hole in the canal had been paved over. So that had to be a good thing.

Right?

“You can thank councilwoman Nuñez for that,” Toby mentioned, pointing at the new cement. “She got it filled quickly so no one would try to snoop and fall and break their neck.”

“That is smart!” Jim said with a laugh.

Once parked, Jim, Blinky, Arrrgh, and Toby (bless his heart) lifted the stone from the truck and carefully took it over the entrance and down into Trollmarket.

Jim hadn’t been into the market once Gunmar took over, and as it stood, the place was a mess. He looked around, taking in all the broken down stalls and the rubble that just seemed to persist everywhere. The once proud and glorious heartstone was just a husk, gray and lifeless in the middle of the cavern.

“I was a lot worse,” said Toby, giving up trying to help. “When we first came down here, there was…a lot of Troll remains.”

“Gruesome came,” Arrrgh continued. “Cleaned up and left.”

“Where did it come from?” Blinky asked with concern.

“Deep underground. Came and went.”

“It just ate the remains and left? No trouble?”

“No trouble,” said Toby with a shrug. “I think it was full.” 

“That sounds suspicious, if not convenient.”

“Well, we can look into it more later. But we have other stuff to worry about.”

Finally, they reached the old Heartstone, and took the stone inside the core.

Merlin was there, surveying the area.

“If you think you’re going to take this space, think again!” Said Jim with a snarl.

Merlin huffed, “no. This isn’t my taste at all. I think I would prefer somewhere with a nice view of the Heartstone, but not in it. Besides, if it does regenerate, it will only cause problems for me and my magic.” He glanced over the runes engraved into the floor with a frown. “I’m not deaf, you know. I heard the conversation with you and Morgana earlier.”

“Morgana?!” Arrrgh and Toby exclaimed together.

“It’s a long story,” Jim stated simply.

“I’m not to use any magic on the Heartstone, or it will die. But you and Claire are to spend as much time around the stone as possible. Have I got that right?”

Jim didn’t answer, not liking the condescending tone.

“So, I’m scouting out an optimal place to plant the little heart stone.” He pointed to a little alcove in the wall. “Right here is the the best, I think. Closest to the heart, and the most direct exposure to other crystals.”

With a shrug, Jim and Arrrgh placed the stone in the hole, almost fitting it perfectly.

“And,” continued Merlin. “I surmise this cavern is suitable for human habitation. So I suggest you make this your marriage home.”

“Marriage home?!” Cried Toby.

“Not married yet!” Jim returned.

“And that’s all I have.” Merlin said with a shrug. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I was taking a look at a little nook on the eastern wall. Secluded, but it seemed to have a large emerald deposit nearby, ideal for me.” And without another word, he wandered out of the hall.

Toby blew a raspberry once he left. “Man, I don’t envy for you having to travel cross country with him.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t great,” Jim agreed. He was surveying the cavern. If he and Claire were, in fact, going to make this their home, he would need to make some changes to make it the palace Claire deserved.

“So Tobias, what is this great thing you had for Jim?” Blinky asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Toby brightened considerably. “Oh! Ohohohohoh! This way!” He shouted and hustled out of the cave.

Jim and Blinky followed hot on his heels, confused as he headed towards the heroes forge.

Inside, the forge looked to be in near perfect condition, completely cleaned and restored from Gunmar’s reign.

“Wow!” Jim smiled in appreciation. “This looks great guys! If the forge looks like this, then Trollmarket will be a cinch!”

Toby was practically buzzing. “That’s not the surprise!”

“Oh?”

“Eeeeeee!!” Toby squeaked. “Oh great restorer of the forge! The trollhunter has returned!” He said this with bravado. 

Oh, so the surprise was another person? Jim wasn’t sure if he was ready for that, but waited patiently, regardless.

Toby’s surprise walked in, and shock, awe, and confusion hit both parties. They just stared at each other, trying to decide if what they were seeing was real.

“Trollhunter?”

“Draal?”

Eyes widened as it was decided. Yes, the trollhunter was truly a troll now, and Draal wasn’t a pile of dust in a flooded cavern.

“ **Trollhunter!** ”

“ **Draal!** ” 


	10. Forge

I was kind of hoping this chapter would just…be longer? But it’s not. Oh well

—

“ **Trollhunter!** ”

“ **Draal!** ” 

The two trolls ran at each other. Jim colliding with Draal and sending them rolling over the ground. They butted heads and clattered their horns against each other. Then Draal swept him up into a tight, backbreaking hug that would easily crush a human.

“Look at you!” Said Draal, with a heavy punch to the shoulder. “Why, we could be brothers! How did this happen?”

The punch did nothing the boy, and he returned it with gusto. “Forget me!” Jim laughed. “What about you?! You died!! And now—how!?!”

Draal laughed. “Oh, but I asked you first.”

Jim huffed and plopped down to the floor, his legs crossed. “Fine.”

Draal likewise did the same, as did the others, all prepared to hear the story.

“It wasn’t much longer after we...lost you. Gunmar got the staff of Avalon, but we found Merlin.”

“Merlin? The real Merlin? Creator of the amulet?”

“That’s right,” said Blinky. “But don’t give him too much credit, he is, as Jim has so eloquently called him, a gaping asshole.”

“I see.” Draal considered. “So you found Merlin—?”

“Right, and Gunmar took over Trollmarket and absorbed the Heartstone.”

“Yes, Arrrgh has said as much in that regard.” He said with a frown.

“He also freed Morgana.”

“Morgana? Truly?”

“Yeah.”

“So,” interrupted Toby, “Merlin decided that if Jim wanted to beat Gunmar, Angor Rot, and Morgana all together, he’d have to be a Troll.”

“Because I needed my humanity, but also strength and agility.”

“I concur.” He grinned slightly, “I mean no offense, but you would have been pulverized.”

Jim snorted. “Away, Merlin created a potion to turn me into a Half-troll. There’s parts of me still human, but other parts Troll.” He held his hands out, showing his odd number of fingers.

Draal studied the difference. “And this worked? You succeeded?”

“Well, against Angor and Gunmar. But Morgana…” He took his shirt and hoodie off and displayed the crater-like scar on his chest. “She was a little harder.”

Toby continued as Draal prodded the wound. “Claire opened a portal with the shadow staff, and pushed her in, and then destroyed the staff.”

Draal listened patiently. He knew there were parts of the story he was missing, but questions would come later.

“After that, we went off to find another Heartstone—which we did—but it was too small, so we brought it back, and now we have to rebuild Trollmarket. Now will you tell us how you’re here!?”

Draal laughed, giving Jim an affectionate head rub. “Alright Alright,” He chuckled. “About a month ago, I woke up in Merlin’s cavern, where I was stabbed. I remember beginning to turn into stone…I know I did. But never the less, I woke up underwater. When I realized I wasn’t dead, I made my way here on foot. It took awhile, but I walked along the gyre tracks, I assumed it made it faster. When I arrived, the market was a mess and no one was here. I…truly didn’t know what to think. Had Gunmar won? Was I the last independent troll on earth? But as I made my way to the surface, I saw the sun was shining, and I knew everything was alright.”

Jim smiled.

“I used the old tunnel to your dwelling, in search of you. I did find Bar-bo-ra, and she said you were gone on a search for the Heartstone. But she called over Toby and Arrrgh. We’ve been working here ever since.”

“It was about a week ago,” added Toby. “I wanted to keep it a surprise, so I didn’t tell you right away. Then when you said you were coming home, I knew it was too perfect.”

“I still don’t understand how you could be here!” Jim exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. “I saw you begin to turn to stone too!”

“I have already told you,” laughed Draal.

“Never shattered.” Said Arrrgh, “Never shattered, so could come back. Like Arrrgh.”

“I suppose,” Blinky began, “this is something we will have to consult Merlin about.”

Jim sighed, giving Draal a fond look. “You know, I’m just glad you’re back.”

“As am I, Trollhunter.”

Jim just smiled widely. Then, recent events returned to his mind. “Draal? Is…there a way I could ask you a favor?”

“Of course, Trollhunter. I owe you a great many things.”

Jim smiled in acknowledgement. “Would you be willing to guard my house again?”

The troll tilted his head slightly, perplexed. “Even now? I would have assumed you’d be able to defend your home from anything.”

“I mean…I’m sure I could, but…my father is home.”

“Your father? I don’t know if you’ve ever talked of him before.”

“I don’t like talking about him. He’s…he could potentially be dangerous. At least he has some dangerous people out for his blood.” He seemed to consider something, then continued. “Let me get the okay from mom and him first, I don’t want him coming after you with a shotgun like he did with me.”

“Your dad pointed a shotgun at you?!” Cried Toby.

“Yes,” Jim huffed. “I doubt he would have hesitated if I wasn’t holding my mom.”

Toby grasped his arm warmly. “Well, my couch is open, if you need a place to stay.”

Jim smiled in thanks. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight anyway. So I’m just going to be working here.”

Toby yawned. “Well, could you give me a ride back home first?”

Draal nodded him on. “We will wait for you here, Jim.”

—

The drive back home was quiet. Toby was tired, being a human and all. Jim was also physically exhausted, but mentally…his thoughts were moving too fast.

“You sure you’re okay, dude?”

“I’m just overwhelmed. A lot of good things happened today, and so did bad. Now I have to explain Draal and my father are both back to Claire. And mom wants us to have dinner together…”

“Jim, it’ll be fine.” Toby assured. “You have so many more people that want to be your dad, don’t let James get to you.”

Jim frowned, parking in the driveway. “I’m sorry Tobes, here I’m complaining about my dad being back…while you don’t even _have_ a dad.”

Toby blew his lips like a horse. “Nah man, complain away. No offense, but I’d rather have a dad that died, than one that left on purpose.”

Jim nodded. “Me too.”

There was a gentle tapping at the passenger side door, where Strickler was waiting patiently.

Jim rolled down the window.

“I’m very sorry if I’m interrupting.”

Toby made a great show of a yawn as he opened the door and slid out of the truck. “Nah, Jim was just dropping me off. Later, Jim! Later Mr. Strickler.”

“Night Tobes.”

“Goodnight Toby.”

After the teen left, the other two sat in silence.

“Might I have a word?” Walt asked, timidly.

“I was going to go back to Trollmarket…”

“May I come with you, then?”

Jim nodded, and the man got in the truck.

After a few minutes of driving, Walt found his words. “I suppose my warning wasn’t that helpful, was it?”

Jim shrugged. “You were right. If you had told me he was back while I was driving, I would have gotten in an accident. But, I appreciate that you tried.”

“It makes me sick to my stomach,” confessed the man. “You and your mother are such good, kind, and loving people, and for him to just…”

“Yeah, he’s a dickhead.” Jim blanched, “pardon my french.”

“You have every right to swear at him. I won’t stop you. In fact, I’d say he’d be a great source of anger if you ever needed it in a fight.”

“That’s one positive thing.” Jim chuckled. “And, you should be happy. He pulled a gun on me, which is much much worse than a knife.”

“Did I ever apologize for that? Because really, a grown man drawing a knife on a teenager? Barbaric.”

“Well, I forgive you. I think you’ve changed, and the chances of you pulling a knife on me again are slim.”

“I would have to be crazy to pull a knife on you, oh great defeater of Gunmar.” Though there was jest in his tone, Jim could also understand his sincerity. “You know, I never got the chance to thank you.”

“For…what, exactly?”

“You saved my life. Me, and the other changelings…well, those that survived.”

Jim didn’t answer, letting him continue.

“We wanted to free Gunmar originally, because we thought changelings drew the short end of the stick. Not quite human, not quite troll. And as such, we couldn’t truly exist in either world. We just wanted a place we could belong. Morgana created us, so surely she would bring us our promised equality, right? But I saw it coming from miles away. Gunmar thought of her as a pawn, and likewise did she. Changelings would only ever be canon fodder. And I saw that with my own eyes. The Janus Order, reduced to a pile of bones in Gunmar’s quest for power. Without you and your mother’s influence, I would have been among them.”

Jim chose not to address the slaughter of almost an entire species, and instead said, “you and my mom seem to be…getting along better.”

“We’re working on it. Since James came back, she’s asked me to spend more time at the house, even when she isn’t there. I think he frightens her.”

“Sad.” Jim sighed. “He’s not the same man I knew. Not by a long shot.”

“Jim, you’ve only exchanged a few shouts with him.”

“I suppose.” He turned the truck down into the canal, and parked it under the bridge. “Apparently we’re having dinner tomorrow.”

“I hope you’re cooking.”

“It’ll be…interesting.” Jim finally amended.

“Jim?”

“Hmm?”

“Look…uh, this might be odd to hear from me…”

Jim scoffed, “Oh god, are we having the ‘if you want to see me as a father’ conversation?”

Walt shrugged. “That was the intent…”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but the ‘paternal’ role is kinda claimed.”

“Blinky is a wise troll. He’s older than I am, and has been there from the beginning. You need a father figure in your life, and he’s great for that. All I hope, is that I can return to being a mentor for you. As I was before you became the Trollhunter.”

Jim was quiet.

“I know we were enemies once, but I think of you as a hero now. And…I love your mother. And by extension, I love you.”

“I…thanks?”

Walt chuckled. “It’s alright, you don’t have to say it back. Just…if you need a—mostly—human male to talk to, my ears are open.”

“Thanks,” Jim said earnestly, with a smile. “And, I think I have a solution for keeping mom safe while my dad’s around.”

“Oh?”

Jim grinned. “Draal’s back too.”

“Draal? I thought he met a demise from Angor Rot?”

“That’s what we thought too, but he’s in the Heroes Forge right now.”

“Fascinating! I’d love to talk to him about this!” He made to get out of the car, but paused. “That reminds me, I know you have quite a lot to think about at the moment, but I thought I’d let you know I returned to my job.”

“Your job?”

“As Principle of Arcadia Oaks High.”

Jim tilted his head, baffled. “They let you?”

“Senior Uhl voluntarily stepped down fairly easily. Once he and the other staff realized why I had taken an absence, they practically begged me to come back.”

“Really.”

“Yes really!” He laughed, “as a changeling, I’ve always had a thirst for power. Turns out being the principle of a small quiet high school is enough for me.”

Jim shook his head in disbelief.

“Look, all this is to say, I am working on a plan to allow you to graduate.”

Jim stared at him, wide eyed, “um...I have a job already, I don’t really need to...”

“Of course you don’t,” Walt assured. “But your mother and I talked about it. We think it might be best for you to have that socialization with other humans. And, you’ve been working hard up until this point to graduate with honors. It would be unfair to take that away from you.”

Jim didn’t have the words. Sure, he and Claire had joked about him going back to school, but he didn’t actually think that would happen.

“But—like this?” Jim whispered.

“It’s only if you want to.”

Without another word, Jim stepped out of the vehicle, and headed into Trollmarket.


	11. Dinner Table

The next morning, Claire texted him bright and early. She seemed to be in a chipper mood as she sent a string of heart emojis.

When he picked her up, she could see right through him. “Alright, what’s wrong?”

He chuckled, “you could tell?”

“Yes, very easily, in fact. I’ve been with you nearly every hour for the last month. You’re an open book to me.”

Jim shrugged his shoulders. “Then, do you want the good news, or the bad news?”

“I suppose I should get the bad news first.”

“Well…my father is back.”

“Oh Jim…”

“I came home last night and he was there. He even pointed a shotgun at me.”

“No…”

“But tonight, we’re having dinner together. So I have to collect myself.”

There was a long pause, Claire having no idea what to say to make him feel better. “So…what’s the good news?”

“Oh!” He brightened considerably. “Draal’s back!”

“Draal!? Really!? That’s wonderful! How did that happen!?”  
“Literally, no one knows. We haven’t asked Merlin about it yet though.”

“Well, who cares?! Draal’s back, that’s all that matters!”

Jim smiled. “Yeah.”

“Wow, what a thing to come home to. You learned all this last night?”

“And—“ he interjected. “Strickler is trying to get me back in school.”

“Ah-ha! I knew it! Are you going to?”

He shrugged. “I...I’m not sure. I want to, but also...” he tugged on his horn.

“I get it,” she gave a soft smile. “What about the Glamor Mask?”

“The what?”

“Oh, that right, you were in the Darklands. Toby and I used a mask to pretend to be you while you were gone.”

“Just a mask?”

“It’s a mask that changes the whole appearance. You look and sound like whoever you think of.”

“That...could work.” Jim amended.

“Let’s worry about that later! I want to see Trollmarket!”

He smiled at her gusto. For now, he would be happy. Dinner would come and go, like most things. Jim was the man of the house now, and James would just have to deal with that.

—

Dinner was...awkward. To put it simply. He imagined it would be even worse if Claire had not been there, but as it stood, Jim, Claire, Walter, Barbara, and James all sat quietly around the table.

Jim made a fine steak dinner, considering he hadn’t really cooked anything in a month (save for a few unfortunate rabbits for Claire.) But they turned out delicious anyway.

Jim served them all, and then took his seat, without a meal.

James looked at him coldly, “you aren’t eating?”

“No, I uh...I can’t eat human food anymore.”

Then Barbara smiled and stood, “actually Jim, I made something for you.” She disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a bowl of...something. It was a greenish brown, and smelled bad (if you got up close to it, nothing to ruin the dinner.)

The rest of the table looked at it weakly, trying to imagine what on Gods green earth could be in the mixture.

“God Babs,” began James, “you never could cook.”

“I made it bad on purpose.” She snarled back.

Meanwhile, Jim sniffed the concoction and scooped some up with a spoon. Carefully, not to eat the silverware, he took a bite.

“Wow! This is great! What is it?”

“I would rather not say at the dinner table. But let’s just say Dicitatious helped me create some traditional Troll cuisine. And, I bought a ton of silverware from Goodwill, so don’t feel bad if you eat them.”

Now that everyone had a meal, dinner could commence.

Jim attempted conversation first. “Uh, dad? This is Claire, my girlfriend.” He introduced.

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled warmly, despite the unease in her stomach.

James glanced between them, and then simply said, “Ah.”

For a while, the only sound was the awkward clinking of silverware on China.

“So,” began James, directing all attention to himself. “Jim, your mother says you’ve been traveling for a while. Did you...become a Troll before or during?”

Jim stared at the man, surprised that he was trying. Maybe his mother put him up to this. But if he was sticking around for some time, it was only fair to let him in on some stuff.

Just enough to keep him from asking questions.

“No, that happened before actually.” Then he turned to Barbara. “What did the news show about the attack?”

“Ophelia did a good job keeping the videos off the Internet. To everyone outside of Arcadia, it was just a tornado.”

“I saved a broadcast for you,” said Walt. “I think you’ll want to see it.”

“Thanks,” he nodded. “So, did you hear about a tornado?” He asked his father.

“I did, that’s sort of why I decided to come here.”

“Well, three days before that is when I became a troll. The tornado was actually an invasion of a man-eating troll called Gunmar, and a sorceress named Morgana.”

James raised an eyebrow, full of doubt.

“As the Trollhunter, it was my responsibility to stop them. So Merlin made me a potion that turned me into this.” He gesturedto himself.

“Why?”

“Because they were really dangerous, and I would have lost if I went against them as a human.”

“And you can’t turn back?”

“No, it’s permanent...but I don’t mind it so much anymore. There’s some downsides, but I’m getting to be okay with it.”

“Downsides?” Asked James, “besides your...appearance?”

“I think he looks cute,” defended Claire, with a scowl.

“I do too,” added Barbara.

“Of course you would, Babs. You’re his mom. But if your sweet Walter over here looked like that, I’m sure you wouldn’t feel the same.”

Walt cleared his throat and turned away in his chair. Ah, so Walt was still keeping secrets.

“I could throw you across the room,” Jim noted, blank faced. And he would, if things ever got dicey.

James scoffed, but then didn’t comment after studying the dark look on his face. He swallowed and picked at his steak again. “How long have you been this ‘Trollhunter?’”

“About a year.”

“One year and you were expected to fight this evil troll on your own? Didn’t you have a mentor?”

Jim answered calmly. “Suppose you purchase a fire extinguisher, and you’ve not had it for very long before the building catches fire. Would you wait, just because you just got it?”

“No,” said the man, “Because that’s its purpose. I would have bought the fire extinguisher for that reason. It’s different.”

Jim lifted his shirt and showed the amulet that was burrowed into his skin, along with the scar left from Morgana. “And the amulet chose me to defeat Gunmar. That’s my purpose. You should know better, I thought you were a soldier. Didn’t you have to do your duty for your country?”

James was silent. The sight of all those scars on Jim’s chest ran shivers down his spine.

Jim pulled his shirt back down, finished his dinner, then ate the spoon.

James glared at his steak, thoughts rolling through his head. But they had remained to be spoken.

“Miss Nuñez,” Walter began, desperate to recover their nice little family dinner. “Are you planning to return to school next week?”

“I wasn’t initially,” Claire answered, all too glad to change the subject. “But now that I’m back, I think I will. Jim says you were trying to get him to go as well.”

“Only if he wants to. The teachers have already been informed of his transformation, and the windows in the building have been tinted to protect from the UV rays so harmful to Jim. It’s just the other students I’m worried about.”

“I wasn’t a child when I became a soldier!” James finally shouted, unable to keep his anger in check. “But you’re just 16, and you’re expected to be this great warrior?!”

“I already did. It’s over now.” Jim tried to remain calm. His defeat of Gunmar was a proud accomplishment, but it was still a sore memory. It had changed his life in some negative ways, all of which he had lamented about in his mind. He didn’t need this from a man who was so uninvested in the situation. “Why are you so upset about this?”

“Because you’re my son!”

Jim couldn’t help the condescending smile that came over his face. “And I wonder how different things might have been if you had stayed.”

James slammed his fist on the table as he stood. “You think you can talk to me like that? In my own home?!”

Jim also stood, despite the protests from his mother. “You may own this house, but this is not your home.”

James snagged the glass he had been drinking from and chucked it at Jim in fury.

But, with his advanced senses and speed, Jim easy caught the glass in his maw, crushing it with his piercing teeth. James stared in horror, and wilted back into his seat.

“Are you done?” Asked Jim. “I don’t know what your purpose is in coming back here, but you have no authority.”

“You’re just a kid...” muttered James.

“But I’ve been here the last 11 years! Where have you been?” A crushing feeling took root on his heart, as he roared. “ _Where have you been?!_ ”

Claire reached over and took hold of his sleeve, “Jim…”

But Jim was not deterred. “Where were you when we needed you?! When _I_ needed you!?”

James folded his hands in front of his face, not daring to meet his eyes. “Fine. I owe you an explanation. I owe you all an explanation.”

Jim just continued to glare, his nostrils flaring.

“This started before you Jim, and before your mother. In the army, I was introduced to cocaine. I loved it, but I knew if I ever got caught with it, I’d be kicked out. So I kept a lid on it, kept it a hobby and not an addiction. After I left the army, and got married, I started to crave it again, so…I would go out and dope up with some friends. I kept it a secret from Babs, obviously. When she started med school, money started getting tight, so I decided to start selling instead of just using. That’s how I bought the house.”

Barbara looked sick to her stomach. This whole time, she had loved this house, and had no idea what had financed it.

“Then…there was Rudy.” His brows pinched, in pain. “She was a regular customer. Beautiful, young, and had money. She hit me up once a week, and we’d smoke together for hours. We’d talk, and I told her all about my family.” He scratched at his neck. “When Babs was in school, I felt…really lonely, so I really started to rely on Rudy.”

Barbara stood quietly, taking a couple plates with her to the kitchen. Claire helped.

James spoke a little louder to be heard. “Rudy stated that she knew some other guys interested in dealing, and wanted to know if I was interested in joining them. I said yes, and…we left. I left. I bought you that bike, as an apology. But I guess it was never enough, huh?” He scratched at his neck again, and Jim noticed some scabs left behind.

“I moved up. I, and a few others, were there to collect from a smuggler. We were kings, dealing from on high to the lowers all throughout Los Angeles. We made millions…but then, we got cocky.”

Jim listened intently, and did everything in his power not to run over and pummel the man. 

“We all took a certain percent. And the head honcho took the largest. I decided I didn’t like the percent I was making, so I started stealing product from my boss and selling it without reporting it. Rudy and I took about 3 kg, sold some of it, shot up some more. And then my boss asked where it went. I told him I didn’t know. He told me that was fine, as long as I payed him back. I don’t have that kind of money, so I came here to hide out for a while.”

Claire, who was strangely interested in this story, was the one who asked the question everyone was thinking. “How much do you owe him?”

“Well…our cut goes for about 100 bucks a gram. So you do the math.”

“That’s it.” Jim stated, with a little nod. He stood again. “For the glory of Merlin…”

James watched in shock as the Troll at the end of the table glowed blue, and donned armor.

He pointed his sword at him. “Get the hell out of my house, now!”

Still frightened, James shook his head. “Can’t, Jimmy.”

Jim snarled at the nickname.

“I have to pay that money back, one way or another. So I could leave, and just sell the house…”

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“No, Jim, I would. Okay? You don’t know who you’re messing with! These men, they’re relentless. You’ve heard of loan sharks breaking knee-caps? That would be an act of mercy! They’d find a way to get their money back, one way or another. It’ll probably involve me sucking dick without teeth.”

“ **James**.” Barbara reprimanded. 

“And so you decided to lead them here, instead?”

“I’m not an idiot, Jim,” James bit. “They don’t know anything about you or your mother. Rudy’s the only person that knows about this house.”

“And how do you know she’s not going to rat you out?”

“Because we’re in this together,” he said simply. “I trust her.”

Finally, Jim dissolved his sword. “How long are you going to stay?”

“A few months. Just until Rudy sets up a new contact.”

“So what? Until then, are you setting up a drug ring in my living room?”

James scoffed. “You don’t know how these things work, do you?”

“I wouldn’t, no.” Jim returned with a bite.

“Oh Jim!” A crotchety old voice called from the front door. “Jim! I need money!”

“Oh great, now the other headache is here.” Jim lamented as his armor dissipated.

Merlin came strutting around the corner, finally out of his armor and into…more appropriate clothes. He wore a hawaiian shirt, and plaid bermuda shorts, knee socks with marijuana leaves on them, and golf shoes. “Jim, I went to McDonald’s and they said they don’t accept gold, I mean really! Who doesn’t take—am I interrupting something?”

Jim managed to glare at the man, despite the ridiculous outfit. “Merlin, this is my father, James. James, this is Merlin, the wizard.”

“Ah! So this is James Lake Sr!” Merlin said, approaching him with a keen eye. “Ah, I see…very interesting…very interesting indeed.”

“What?” Asked James, backing away from the weird old man. “What do you want, you old fart?”

“Now don’t get testy with me,” Merlin said with a frown.

“Or what? Are you going to turn me into a frog? Ohh, I’m so scared.”

Jim managed a smile. “Merlin, if you can change him into a frog, you’d win my favor.”

“A frog ah?” He scrutinized the man.

“Wait, what? No! I was joking!”

“No no, a frog wouldn’t work.” Merlin finally determined.

Jim deflated.

“But, a pig…a pig I could do.”  
Barbara burst out laughing, as Walter managed a smirk.

“It wouldn’t be permanent, but it could last a few days. Is that alright?”

Jim’s eyes widened as a smile stretched over his face. “I think that’d be perfect.”

“You’re not serious!” Cried James, “there’s no— _WWEEEEE_!!!!” The second half of his sentence was turned into a squeal as his whole body convulsed and twisted until only a sad little swine remained.

“I take it back Merlin, you’re not that bad.”

“Does this mean I can have money for McDonald’s?”


	12. Arcadia Oaks High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to preface this chapter by stating that I went to a private High School, where you had the same teachers for all 4 years. I’m assuming that Arcadia Oaks High is a public school, but given the size of the student body at the pep rally and that we haven’t seen any other teachers besides the main three, they’re just going to have the same teachers all 4 years.
> 
> Also I realized my timing was off. They technically should have more time for summer vacation, but whatever.

—

As a troll, Jim didn’t need 8 hours of sleep every night. With his armor on, he only needed about an hour here or there. Without armor, he found himself growing tired more easily.

Since the return of James, sleeping at home just didn’t feel right. He still did so, just to watch out for his mother’s safety, but so far, James showed little interest in his ex-wife.

So Jim started to get into the habit of taking his naps by the Heartstone. The floor of course was stone, and the cavern was damp, but not all uncomfortable.

After about a week of working and sleeping there, Jim started to notice the very tips and edges of the dead Heartstone beginning to glow a faint orange. It was very faint indeed, and only in the lowest chamber, but it was progress.

The first day of Junior year. What a start.

Jim rose when it was still dark out, and returned to his house through the tunnel in the basement.

He wandered upstairs, and into his room, finding some new clothes his mom had gotten him, all long enough to cover him. Though, with the Glamor Mask, it wasn’t like anyone was going to see them.

He showered and dressed. Then swept the house in security. His mother was asleep, her door shut with a note stating she had come in late from the Hospital. Pig James, who had stayed a pig longer than anyone expected, laid on the guest bed, snoring obnoxiously.

Barbara was busy with work, James didn’t have any hands, and Jim was rarely home, so of course, the house was a mess. He spent an hour or so doing the dishes and sorting laundry. Then he prepared several lunches, one for Barbara, one for Toby, and one for Claire. His own lunch was a combination of items that seemed like they’d taste good to him without being suspicious if eaten by a human. Maybe he could convince Toby or Claire to drink the soda so he could eat the can.

James, being a pig, would probably need to be fed. So Jim took pity on his mother and put a bowl of fruit on the floor. That should do it.

Finally, it was time to meet up with Toby and Claire. He pulled up his hood, and made sure his sleeves covered his arms. Then he secured the mask.

A flash of green, and he felt smaller.

He glanced in the mirror by the stairs and felt a lump in his throat. It was him. The old him. The human Jim that was lost to time. Funny, he never realized how childish he looked until now. He patted his hair and adjusted his old favorite sweater, which was also lost to time. Then he grabbed his book bag and the lunches and went outside.

“Whoa.” Was the immediate answer greeting him from Toby and Claire.

“H-How do I look?” He asked, nervously.

Claire walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. “It’ll do. Miss the horns though.” She giggled.

“They’re still here,” he assured. “You can see them later.”

“You riding your bike?” Toby asked.

“Unfortunately, I’m too heavy for it.” He said with a shy shrug. “But I do have my truck if you guys would like a ride instead?”

Claire and Toby cheered and parked their bikes in the garage. Then, they were off.

At the school, he was greeted by casual ‘heys’ and ‘sups?’ from classmates he wasn’t very close to.

Since he and Claire didn’t go to back to school night, they had to check into the office and get their schedules.

“So, Young Atlas does return.” Spoke Strickler, who was on his way to his office.

Jim and Claire followed. “Yeah, I just…thought it might be a good idea.”

“I must admit, I’m surprised. I remembered how torn up you were about your…transformation.” He whispered the last part. “But I’m glad to see you’ve come up with a solution.”

Jim touched his face. “It doesn’t even feel like I’m wearing a mask, but I can still feel my teeth and my horns…it’s weird.”

“Well, if you ever need a place to breathe for a moment, without the mask, feel free to use my office.”

“Thanks Mr. Strickler.”

Then it was off to homeroom with Senior Uhl.

“Ah, Jim Lake.” He spoke as Jim entered the room. “Walt said you’d be returning to school. I just didn’t think you’d be so—“

Jim cut him off by swiping a finger across his neck.

“Be so...punctual! He said you were traveling. I didn’t think you’d make the first day.”

Jim smiled nervously. “Oh yep! I didn’t know if we would either, we thought we’d be gone for a lot longer...heh?” He chuckled with a shrug.

He hadn’t been practicing his excuses and there were sure to be a few questions and rumors flying around. Besides, he hadn’t talked to Steve or Eli since the final battle, and who knows what Toby said to Darci and who ever else.

Senior Uhl just shrugged and allowed them to sit down.

Jim took the empty desk by the window, precisely the one that had his name carved into it. Steve was quick to smack him in the back of the head.

“Ow! Hey, what the heck Steve?!” It didn’t actually hurt, with his true form, but it did startle him.

“Now that things are back to normal around here, you’re my rival again!” He claimed.

Jim groaned. “No, dude. Don’t do that…”

“And I expect a rematch to our fight, Jim Fake!”

Jim rolled his eyes and looked to his friends. They both shrugged helplessly.

Darci snuck over to them and knelt next to Jim’s desk. She and Mary hadn’t come running at full speed to tackle Claire, so he assumed they had had a sleepover sometime in the last week.

“Hey Darci,” he greeted casually.

“Hey Jim…” She said, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Can I…help you?”

“TP said you…you changed. But you don’t look any different.”

He gave her a half hearted grin. “Look, why don’t you just come with us after school? I’ll explain then.”

It was then that Mary noticed him and she stood up in her seat. “Jimmy Jam! Is it true?!”

Suddenly, the whole room’s attention was on him and he started to sweat under the mask. “Uhh…”

“I heard that you were the one that stopped the whole crazy troll army!” Shannon proclaimed.

“Well…”

“Some of the good trolls said you’re, like, a guardian or something.” Added Mary.

“Yeah, pretty much…”

“You should put on your armor!” Cried Eli. “It’s so cool!”

“Who cares! The Trolls did massive destruction to the town! It’s not cool!” Cried Steve, in vain.

“You’re just jealous because Jim’s more popular than you!” Mary jibed.

“ **He’s not more popular!** ” Steve shrieked, his voice comedically high.

“Guys Guys!” Jim called for everyone’s attention by standing. It was odd being so short again, he just hadn’t noticed it until this moment. “Yes, I did stop the invasion, along with Toby and Claire.” He gestured to them to give them credit. “I was given an amulet that allows me to don armor. I became ‘The Trollhunter’ and my job was to stop the evil Troll Gunmar, which I did. And it was thanks to Toby and Claire, we also beat Morgana, the witch that made that tornado down by the canal. But that’s over now, and I…I don’t want any fame because of it.”

“Oh come on,” Mary egged. “That thing almost destroyed the town—“

“That’s what I said!” Interrupted Steve, but Mary punch him in the shoulder. “OW!”

“—You should be milking this for all it’s worth! Selling autographs, making TV appearances, and starring in commercials…maybe they’ll make a movie! Or a three part Netflix series!”

“Mary!” Claire spoke up, noticing how rigid Jim had become. “This battle took a lot out of Jim. He just…wants to be normal.”

 _Normal_. Ha! Even with the Mask, he’d never be normal again. But it was fun to pretend for a while.

“Jim?” Asked Eli, softly. “I know what was just said…but you are my hero. So can I have your autograph?”

Jim couldn’t help the chuckle. “Alright, I suppose I could.” 

The next hour or so went fine. As far as first days go. The Glamor Mask was working just fine, as was his new clothes. He walked past windows and outside where his locker was and he barely felt the sun. Still a tad, since the long sleeves weren’t perfect, but it wasn’t painful.

In Mrs. Janeth’s class, she frowned at him and gave him a look, then continued on with the syllabus.

“Mr. Lake, may I have a word?” She asked, as the bell rang for lunch.

“Uh, sure? Is everything alright?”

She watched as the other students left, and then closed the door.

“Mr. Strickler informed us of your transformation. And yet here you are, looking just like you always have. I’m very disappointed.”

“I—you—what?”

“You were so fabulous as Romeo last year, I specifically picked a play that you could be in again.”

He hated to ask. “Um, and what play would that be?”

“Beauty and the Beast, of course!”

“Of course!” He laughed awkwardly, “I should have known…”

“But now I’ll have to hunt down a costume for you, and I’m really not looking forward to that, especially with our costume department.”

“Wait...I have a confession...this isn’t what I actually look like.”

“Oh?”

He sighed. It wasn’t really a secret, as least from her. He glanced at the door and moved to a corner of the room, where he wouldn’t be seen. Then he took off the Glamor Mask. In a flash of green, his Troll form dominated.

“Ta da…”

If Mrs. Janeth could have literal stars in her eyes…“Oh this is perfect! You look perfect! But why are you in disguise?”

“Because not everyone knows about this yet.” He shrugged. “Mr. Strickler told you, Coach Lawrence, and Senior Uhl, and Claire, Toby, and Darci know. Other than that…I just…” He looked at his hands. “I don’t mind playing the Beast if you really want me to, but I’m still not fond of my…new found looks.” 

Mrs. Janeth smiled fondly. “Jim, no matter what you are, you’re still a teenage boy. Everyone goes through changes and reaches places where they are insecure in their looks. Boy or troll, I think you are a very charming young man. And I believe Miss Nuñez agrees.”

He smiled. “Thanks, that helps.”

—

After lunch, it was gym. What a screwed up schedule that they would have Coach Lawrence right after wolfing down greasy cafeteria food? It was like asking kids to get sick.

Once Jim navigated the tricky road of getting changed without knocking the mask off, he and Toby met up with the girls on the court.

“Alright, everyone line up in alphabetical order. We have a busy day ahead of us, so hustle is appreciated.” The coach spoke over the students, before his eyes landed on Jim. “Lake!” He shouted.

“Coach!”

He opened his mouth, but then hesitated and shut it. Finally, he found his words. “Good to see you in school. I expect good things from you.”

“I’ll do my best?” Jim offered.

“Now, today marks the beginning of our physical fitness test. Over the next three days, we’ll be measuring your strength, speed, and endurance. Then we will repeat the test again at the end of the year to mark your performance.”

Jim could hear Toby groan from the other end of the line. “Not the Fitnessgram…”

“You’re right, Domzalski, this isn’t the Fitnessgram. The Fitnessgram is for pussies!”

Steve snickered.

“This is a test of my own design. Today is strength. Break off into pairs.”

Jim and Toby were quick to pair up, while Claire and Darcy high fived each other.

The coach started passing out stop watches. “First off, we’ll be doing the basics. Pushups, crunches, and chin ups. You’ll be recording how many your partner can do in a minute.”

“We can go back and forth,” suggested Jim. “So you can breathe in-between.”

“Thanks Jimbo. I’m going to do pushups first and get them over with.” And he got into position.

“Ready?…Go!”

A minute later, Toby dropped on the floor, panting.

Coach came by. “How did you do, Domzalski?”

Jim answered for his friend, as he laid on his back panting. “Not bad! He did twelve.”

“Two more than last year. Good for you, Toby.” He stated as he walked away.

“Okay Jim…your turn. How do you want to do this?”

Jim knelt, ready to get into position. “What do you mean?”

“Like, do you want to accurately see how you’ve improved, or do you want to fudge it?”

Fudging it would be the safe way to go to stay under the radar, but on the other hand, these tests would give a more accurate record of how much he enhanced as a troll.

“You know what? Let’s go whole ham.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, lets do it before I chicken out.”

“Okay! Ready…go!”

And Jim was off. Up, down, up, down. Some students even stopped to watch him instead of finishing their own reps.

“Time.”

Jim sat back on his haunches, he didn’t even break a sweat.

“Lake.” Coach said, approaching. “How…how many did you just do?”

“124, Coach.” He smiled. He felt his teeth poking his cheeks under the mask.

“Well, that’s…that’s a 104 push up improvement from last year…”

Jim and Toby high fived.

The chin ups and curl ups went much the same. Each time Jim prepared his rep, he had more and more people watching him.

Finally, he was staring up at the rope hanging from the ceiling. This was the most dreaded exercise for any student. Steve came up and poked him hard in the chest. “Alright Buttsnack! You may have beaten my record and on all of the other exercises, but I’m taking you down now!” He flexed his arm. “Do you see these guns? Huh? Huh? I’m the strongest guy in the school!”

Jim smiled to himself. He would just love to take Steve down a few more pegs.

“Is this a competition I smell?” Asked Coach Lawrence.

“No no, we were just talking…” Jim tried to persuade.

“Oh a challenge is a challenge, Jim Flake! No backing out of this now! Unless your ch-ch-chicken?!”

God, this guy was some reject bully from a corny 1980’s high school rom-com.

“Fine, you want a race? Let’s race.” He cracked his neck.

Coach put his arm around Jim’s shoulder and spoke to him softly. “You okay with this? Walt said that you’re different now. I can stop this if you’re not comfortable, but I am really curious to see what you can do.”

“I can do this.” Jim confirmed, throwing the teacher a smile. “It’s just a friendly competition.”

Coach gave him a firm swat to the back and nodded. “Alright! Jim and Steve will be starting the rope climb off with a little race. First one to ring the bell wins.”

“Eat my dust, Lake.”

“Kiss my ass, Palchuck.”

“Ready?…”

“You’re going to wish you were never—“

Coach blew the whistle, and Jim was off before Steve could even finish his quip.

_One, two, three, ding!_

Jim landed back on the ground with a thunderous boom, betraying his real weight. Steve hadn’t even started yet, he just stared at him wide eyed. “You—“

“I win.” Jim smiled with a little self-satisfied smirk.

Steve growled. “This isn’t over yet!”

Jim smiled at him patiently. “Dude, not everything has to be a contest.”

“You say that now, while you’re winning. But you’ll see…you’ll all see…”

—

The rest of the day was fine. Despite some of his trollish instincts wanting to take over, like growling at the kid next to him for clicking his pen too much, he dare say everything was fine. His secret was mostly safe and no one would be the wiser.

That is, until after school. He, Toby, Claire, and Darci were about to head to his truck in the parking lot when Steve called him out in the courtyard.

“Hey Buttsnack!”

His shout drew the attention of all the other students in the courtyard, as well as Mr. Strickler who stood watching in the shadows.

Jim sighed, his shoulders dropping. “Come on dude, I told you to drop it!”

Steve, however, had his own friends backing him up, and he looked furious. “You made me look like an idiot in gym!”

“You did that yourself,” Jim responded.

Eli spoke up from the sideline, “Come on Steve, Jim didn’t do anything.”

“Shut up Eli!” He shouted back. Then he returned his attention to Jim. “What’s with you, man?! I thought we were becoming buds!? Eli and I helped you out during the whole troll thing! We almost died! And for what? You just ditched us all summer without a word! You didn’t even thank us!”

“Wait, that’s what you’re upset about?” Jim asked, incredulously.

“I’m not upset!” Steve protested. “I just think you’re a big fat jerk who takes advantage of people who are trying to help him!”

Claire scoffed. “Who the hell do you think you are? Jim is the most selfless—“

Jim interrupted her with a gentle hand. “You’re right Steve. I didn’t thank you guys for all the hard work you did. So I’m sorry, and thank you. As for this summer…Claire and I had a troll mission we had to take care of.”

“And so you just left? Not cool dude, not cool.”

Eli piped up. “We were all kind of worried about you. Toby said you were injured during the fight and he had to stay behind to take care of business while you guys left…he said you guys might not come back either.”

“Yeah…” Said Jim, placing a hand on his chest. “Look guys…I’m sorry. There was just a lot of stuff that happened at the end there…and it was complicated. I was dealing with some stuff and didn’t really think about others.”

“Well I’m not going to feel better unless you fight me!” Steve proclaimed.

“I’m not going to fight you.” Jim returned. “You really don’t want me to.”

“Fight me, Jim Lake! Fight me!”

Jim shook his head and turned his back, walking away.

He briefly heard Steve running at him, but he wasn’t prepared to be spun around, or punched in the face.

Well, the punch wasn’t to his face exactly. Just to the oh so precious wooden mask that he had been hiding behind.

“Jim!” Claire cried, after the mask fell to the ground in two pieces.

Jim kept his face hidden behind his four fingered hand, but there was no hiding the horns that poked through his hood, or his hulking form, or the blue skin.

Someone screamed.

“Jim…?” All the anger left Steve’s voice, and was replaced with fear.

He had wanted to avoid this. He didn’t want to scare anyone, but that’s what ended up happening anyway.

He looked up at the others, pulling his hood tighter to cover his face from the sun. “Here. This is what I meant. I had to find a way to get stronger, strong enough to defeat Gunmar. If it meant sacrificing my humanity then so be it. I didn’t reach out to you guys because I…I don’t really belong in this world anymore. Mr. Strickler convinced me to come back to school…But now that you all know, I guess that’s a bust.”

“Dude!” Steve nearly screamed. “You’ve been this massive beast for a few months already!? Now I’m even more pissed off!”

Jim gestured helplessly with his hands. “Well, _sorry_! I didn’t realize I had to run all of my problems by you first!”

“But you’re huge!”

Jim frowned and tilted his head. “Uh, yeah?”

“You could have totally joined the football team! Aw man, we would have smashed Arcadia Academy!”

Jim just stared at him, mouth agape.

“It’s not too late! We just need to train you up this year, and then next year we can kick some serious ass!”

It started as a shaking of the shoulders, then a few chuckles, and then Jim was doubled over in laughter as the courtyard was silent. “And all this time, I thought…” He shook his head.

Claire rested a loving hand on his shoulder. “I told you Jim, you aren’t hideous. And you’re not some monster.”

Eli spoke up. “Yeah, and we’ve gotten to know Arrrgh already. Why would you being a troll be any different?”

Jim looked at Toby. “They know Arrrgh?”

“Yeah, he plays night football at the stadium. Didn’t I mention that?”

Jim scoffed. “No! I wish you had!”

“So technically,” Steve stated, “I’m still the strongest human in school.”

“Yeah, sure dude. Whatever.”

What a first day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Steve.


	13. Heartstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s…been a minute huh?  
> I finally saw 3 Below! Hence, this new chapter! I’m not going to do too much with Aja and Krel, because I don’t know if they’re canonically in Arcadia at the same time. So if you haven’t seen it yet, no worries.   
> And I’ve been watching Trollhunters from the beginning, and I realize that with the children out of the Darklands, it is very true that the changelings shouldn’t be able to shift into human forms. But for the purpose of this fic, I’m saying that it’s just a lot riskier for them to co-exist, since they’d be identical. Please forgive my grievous error.   
> And…I don’t know how I feel about this chapter, but I came up with an actual plot for this story, and I have to set it up. And, I’m trying to get back in the groove of writing Jim and Claire. (Toby is so easy to write, lol)

“So technically,” Steve stated, “I’m still the strongest human in school.”

“Yeah, sure dude. Whatever.”

Jim stood on unsteady legs. Steve was still a few feet away, flexing in a show of dominance.

The sun was low, at golden hour, and as the wind blew, his hood jostled.

Jim let out a sharp yelp of pain, covering his skin and shuffling into the shade.

Everyone who had been watching him noticed the reaction.

“You okay?” Claire asked.

“The mask had been protecting my face from the sun. I just...wasn’t prepared.”

“Whoa,” Steve stated, coming closer. “You’re just like them, huh? Can’t be in sunlight?”

Now that he was in the shade, he removed his hood completely. His pointy ears felt warm as students continued to stare and whisper.

Jim self-consciously patted down his hair and scruff as he backed further into the shade.

“Hey,” Claire tried to pacify. “It’s okay…it’s okay…”

Toby noticed Jim’s chest rising and falling rapidly, and stepped in. “Hey come on, Jimbo! Who wants to spend more time at school than they have to, huh?”

“…yeah…”

Darci walked quickly to join them. “Is it still okay for me to tag along?”

“And me!” Cried Eli. “I wanna know more about Troll Jim!”

“If anyone gets to know more about this, it’s me!” Steve demanded, strutting up to them. “I deserve it.”

Claire chuckled, and then pulled out a little umbrella from her backpack. “How about it?”

Jim swallowed shakily, and nodded.

—

And that’s how six teens crammed into Jim’s truck and scooted off on their way to Trollmarket. The girls and Jim were in the front, while the other boys were in the back.

“Do you really think it’s okay for them to see Trollmarket?” Claire asked, in a whisper.

“I guess? Look, the sooner we give them a tour, the better. It’s in ruins now, and there’s no one there. Best to indulge the curiosity now, right?”

“Uh, Jim?” Eli piped up in the back. “We’ve already been to Trollmarket.”

The wheels screeched to a halt as Jim swiveled around to glare at Toby. “You took them to Trollmarket?!”

“Technically...Arrrgh and I both did.”

“You took them to Trollmarket!”

“Toby!” Claire joined in the accusations.

“What! The place was empty! Everyone wanted to know what happened! I didn’t know it was going to inhabited again!”

A car honked from behind them, and Jim begrudgingly continued the drive.

Down under the bridge, he parked, and urged everyone out. But he stood right in front of Toby, arms crossed. “Explain.”

“Dude, chill, it’s not that big of a deal. You were about to take us all in right now anyways, right?”

“That’s different!” He snarled, baring his fangs.

“Jim!” Claire reprimanded. “Let him explain. You know he had a good reason.”

Jim took a massive sigh, collecting himself. “Okay Tobes, I’m listening.”

“Okay, so...not too long after you guys left, people were asking me all sorts of questions about the invasion. Especially Claire’s mom. You guys gave her a good synopsis, but she just had some final details she wanted to nail down, before giving a press conference.”

“And that was...about a Tornado, right?”

“That’s what they published in the papers and on the news, anyway.” Darci added, helpfully. “She urged anyone that had questions to talk to the police or...resident supernatural and mysterious phenomena expert, Toby Domzalski.” She gestured at him with jazz hands.

“Really?” Jim said flatly.

“I mean, you and Blinky are the experts, but I’m something of a wiz. And you were all gone. So neh.”

“Okay. I’m following so far,” Jim said, his composure still intact. “Go on.”

“So, first, I only thought it was fair that Darcy be let in on the secret, so I talked to Arrrgh, and he said it would be okay if I took her in.”

Darci continued, “and when I asked my dad if I could go, he asked if he could come too, being a ranking police officer.”

Jim nodded along, his brows furrowing.

“So, along with Arrrgh, we all went down to Trollmarket...to find the Gruesome.”

“There was another gruesome?” Asked Claire, eyes wide.

“Yep, and he was a BIG BOY.” Toby emphasized with his hands. “Lot of...debris to clean up, if you know what I mean.”

“And I do.” Agreed Jim.

“So, Darci and I were talking about what we were going to do about it, and Steve and Eli happened to overhear us.”

“You were talking about this in public?!”

“What! It’s not like Trolls are a secret anymore. Besides, we were on an ice cream date.”

Jim groaned. “No, Trolls aren’t a secret anymore, but the phrase ‘Gruesome on the lose’ would scare a lot of people. Especially if they didn’t know what a gruesome was.”

“...I see your point now.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Okay, so they overheard you talking.”

Steve stepped in. “And I totally remembered that slug-slime thing from the museum, and how we totally busted it’s ass—“

“Wait wait wait—you saw the gruesome at the museum?”

“And totally busted its ass.”

“My mom didn’t actually throw our baby away. Flip gave his life for mankind.” Eli croaked.

“So, we all armed ourselves with flour sacks, and went back to Trollmarket. But by then, he was gone.”

“Did you check everywhere?”

“In Trollmarket.”

“And then?”

“When we didn’t find him, we asked Dictatious. He suggested we check the sewers and the dump, where any other Troll remains would be.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “What about the forge? He didn’t eat any other the Trollhunter’s remains, did he?” He couldn’t recall seeing any missing, but he hadn’t really looked.

“Nope. I think the forge was either sealed, or he couldn’t reach them. Either way, Draal made sure they were all accounted for.”

Jim was quiet a moment, lost in thought. He didn’t know what the proper protocol was for Troll burials. Should they have stayed after the final battle to bury them properly? Or was this the best for them?

“So...we checked the sewers,” Toby continued, bringing Jim out of his thoughts. “And sure enough, we found it, bloated and napping. But before we threw flour on it, Arrrgh stopped us and just talked to it.”

This was puzzling. “He just talked to it?”

“Yeah, in Troll speak. After, he had us all push it.”

“Push it? Where?”

“Well, remember when you were punished for going in the dark lands? And dropped in that pit?”

“Uh...yeah? The one that was supposed to be impossible to get out of?”

“Yep. The Gruesome wanted a dark, quiet place to hibernate, so we pushed him down there.”

“That’s...interesting.”

“We took care of him, just as Trollhunters do.”

Jim smiled, “alright, I’m sorry for yelling. You did good Tobes, just like I asked. I knew you could handle it.”

Eli spoke up. “Are you going to tell him about the paid tours too?”

“Eli!”

“THE WHAT?!”

It took another fifteen minutes to get Jim to calm down again, and when he finally did, he headed toward the truck.

“Wait, where are you going, Jimbo?” Asked Toby.

“Well, if everyone has gone through Trollmarket before, no reason to go back, hmm?”

The teens all started talking over each other.

“I didn’t really get to see it—!”

“It’s so cool—!”

“Just one more time—!”

Claire laughed, seeing exactly how he had played them all.

Jim feigned innocent though. “Alright, I suppose I can show you around again.”

—

Jim didn’t know why he even bothered. It seemed like Steve, Eli, and Darcy had been to Trollmarket a few more times than he had been led to believe. In fact, every time he began to point out a place, one of them would finish it.

“And this is Bagdwella’s store—“

“And that’s the tunnel where Jimmy fought Gnome Chompski!” Eli finished.

Jim rolled his eyes and continued on the tour. Though ‘tour’ was a loose term. It was more like herding cats.

It wasn’t long before they came across another living being. The best one, in fact.

“ **Arrrgh**!” The teens cried with joy.

“Steve! Eli! Darci!” He grabbed the three of them up in a hug. “Back again!”

“Where’s Blinky?” Asked Jim, once the reunion came to a close.

“In Heartstone. Reading books. Boring.”

“Blinky?” Asked Steve, snickering.

“My mentor, and the leader of our tribe. I should probably let him know you guys are here. Who know’s how he’ll take it…”

“Humans! In Trollmarket!” Blinky’s voice echoed over the cavern.

“Probably like that…”

“Master Jim,” Blinky reprimanded, storming over. “Just because no other Trolls are here yet, does not give you the right to invite ragamuffins in off the street!”

Toby threw himself at his feet. “It was me! It was all my fault! I did it! Blame me!”

The act startled Blinky for a moment, before he glanced up to Jim again. “Care to explain?”

“Sure, this is Darci, Toby’s girlfriend.” He gestured.

“Hi…” She waved shyly.   
“And this is Steve and Eli. They have been working very hard to protect Arcadia, even without my knowledge. And they helped everyone evacuate from the market when Gunmar took control. And according to Toby, they helped take care of the Gruesome that popped up here while we were gone.”

Blinky was thoughtful for a moment, but didn’t respond.

“I felt like I owed it to them to let them in on the secret. I just figured it would be best to do it now, when there would be less panic.”

Toby sent him a grateful look, not wanting to be reprimanded again.

“I suppose you are correct, Master Jim. It would be unfair to try to cover this all up again. Can I count on you three to continue to protect man and troll kind in Arcadia?”

“Are you kidding? Do you know who you’re talking to?” Steve asked.

“We’re the Creep Slayerz, with a ‘Z’.” Eli announced, throwing up their little hand-sign.

“I don’t follow.”

“They’re fine, Blink.” Jim laughed.

Eli’s eyes brightened. “Did you say you were at the Heartstone?”

“Um, why yes, I was.” Blinky answered. “Just looking through Vendel’s, the elder before me, his works that survived. Why?”

“Can we please see it?” Eli begged, his hands folding in front of his face.

“The written works of Vendel? Why, they’re all in Trollish! Ancient Trollish at that—“

“Not the ding dang dumb papers!” Steve interrupted, only to be promptly elbowed by Jim.

“I think they want to see the Heartstone.”

“Ah, well, Jim that really is your area, so…go on, I suppose. But don’t touch anything in Heartstone Hall!” And off he went, mumbling about something all the while.

“What did he mean that this is your area?” Darci asked.

“Well…” he paused, not really wanting to give away their plans for the future. “Claire and I have some magic in us that will help the Heartstone grow to what it once was.” He beckoned them along, passing through the deserted town that was slowly coming back to life. “I’m turning the old heartstone into a home.”

Darci gasped. “Like! A little love nest!?”

The boys sang, “Oooh!!”

Jim blushed, “Well…sorta…don’t make it weird.”

“I think it’s cute, Jim.” Darci stated proudly. “A man building a home with his two hands, _that’s_ romance.”

Toby narrowed his eyes in thought, but said nothing.

“I don’t see why you’re putting so much work into building a house. You have a truck, just put an air mattress in the bed.”

Jim blushed harder. “I think you have the wrong idea, Steve…”

Eli whisper-shouted, “Jim’s making a home for them to live in when they get _married!_ ”

“Oh, you should have just said that. You made it sound like you were fancying up the place for some private tango lessons, y’knowwhaddamean?”

Claire spoke between snickers. “Steve, shut up.”

Still purple, Jim led his friends down the ramp to the Heartstone. At the base, Jim pressed the release for the door. Inside was Heartstone Hall, where Vendel had spend most of his time, and where Trolls came to heal. The room was a mess, which made sense given that Gunmar and Morgana had both ransacked it. The debris of fallen trolls and crumbled Heartstone had been cleared, and now the mess just consisted of tools and books. The stone table in the middle of the room was stacked high with books and sheets of paper.

“So this is Heartstone Hall, where Blinky’s been working since we came back.” He beckoned them on, through a curtain in the corner. “You used to not be able to go inside the Crystal, but…Morgana blasted the whole thing open.”

Within the first room, the wall, ceiling and floor were gray crystal. The ceiling and walls were organically shaped, and tilted in odd directions, but the floor was flat and level. The walls were lined with dark wood cabinets and granite countertops. There was even a sink, and a place for a fridge and a stove. On the left was a little nook in the crystal, where a table and chairs sat.

“So this is the kitchen. Draal and I refinished the cabinets and I cut the granite myself.” He patted the counter fondly.

“Dang son,” said Steve, “you’ve been back for, what, a week? And you have this all done? Do you ever sleep?”

Jim shrugged. “Not really, no. I don’t need to.”

“Must be convenient…”

He led them down a set of crystal steps that went around a curve. The inner side of the steps was open, and showed a well that went all the way up to the top of the cavern, and several floors down.

“Whoa…” commented Claire, looking over the edge.

“This is going to be a chimney, I think.” Jim explained, following her gaze. “It leads down to the chamber where Morgana was held, and burst through. There’s a perfect cylinder all the way up.”

The next floor wasn’t as finished as the kitchen had been, but the room was clean, and the floor itself almost looked polished, though most of it was obscured by an antique ornate rug. Some of the Crystals that stuck out had been converted to shelves and tables. “So this is the living room. I talked to the guys at Thrifty Furnishings, and they’re going to let me work off a sectional and a really nice recliner by doing some 3rd shift stocking. Plus some other stuff as I go.”

Toby noticed a standing lamp in the corner. “Wait, do you have electricity down here?”

“Oh yeah!” Jim flicked it on, the light shimmering over the crystal walls and sending sparkles everywhere. “I mean, all of Trollmarket has electricity, though they don’t really use enough to be noticeable by the electric company. There’s an underground power line that someone connected us into.” He stepped over to a curtain, pulling it back to reveal a small closet, but also a fusebox. “I got electrocuted a few times, but since I’m a troll, it only hurt a lot instead of killing me.”

Claire warily looked at the box. “Um…shouldn’t we have a professional look at that before we try to use it?”

Jim considered it with a nod, “yeah…probably…” Then he clapped his hands with excitement. “Oh!” He walked across the room, over to a door, and opened it to reveal a small room with a hole in the floor. “This is going to be the bathroom, though I’ll need a lot of work to get the running water up. I have to set up all faucets and pipes before I try to run any water, since it all comes from the same source. But we have a clean well down here, so I won’t be stealing city water.” He grinned.

“And you can do that all by yourself?”

“Yep! It’s amazing how much stuff you can learn on Youtube.” He grinned. “Except I haven’t bought the hot water heater yet, so even if I wanted to hook the water up, it’d only be cold.”

“You’ve really got this figured out, don’t you?” Toby stated, impressed.

“Kinda.” He shrugged, “I just kinda got in the habit of being a homemaker. And since my dad…” he trailed off. “It’s a distraction, I guess?” There was a lot of uncertainty in his voice, but only Toby and Claire picked up on it. They looked at each other, sharing a look of concern. “I basically lived on my own, since mom was always at work. So I learned how to be resourceful and fix things…” He shrugged again, feeling self-conscious. A sixteen year old shouldn’t know how to build a house on his own. He certainly shouldn’t know how to hook up one to plumbing and electricity.

Though, they shouldn’t have horns either.

Claire rescued him. “So, where did you put the new Heartstone?”

He sighed slightly in relief and beckoned them all down one more floor. Like the living room, the floor was polished, and another rug went down. However, the floor was made of dark hexagonal rock, and not crystal.

A big cardboard box laid in the middle of the floor. “Oh hey, my new mattress is here!” He noted, pushing the box into the corner. “Draal must have brought it from my mom’s house.”

The new heartstone sat in the opposite corner, next to the stairs. The Crystals touching it were beginning to glow a warm orange.

As Claire glanced around the cavern, she noticed a spattering of little glowing spots on the walls and ceiling.

“So this is technically the master bedroom.” Jim said with a flourish.

Darci noticed a blanket and pillow against the wall by the stone. “Are you sleeping here now?”

“Uh, yeah. I have since I got back.”

“On the stone floor?”

“It’s really not as bad as it sounds. I…I got hurt in the final battle, and sleeping by the stone helps me heal.” He absently touched his side, where it still hurt. “Vendel once told me that humans cut gems to unlock their beauty, while trolls unlock gems to unlock their power. And then, he trained me to do so. These heartstones are like trees. The old one, diseased and devoid of its fruit. And this little one is a branch grafted onto it. Finding the right matching facets, the energy in this gem will slowly melt into the old one.

It appeared the Steve had zoned out a while ago, as he just stared blankly at the ceiling, but the others looked interested enough.

“I didn’t realize crystals could be grafted onto each other.” Claire noted.

“You…can’t. Not exactly. Not naturally. But the energy within has to follow the atomic structure of the crystal to move over, so…imagine creating a channel for water to travel. You have to make sure they connect properly, or the water won’t go on.”

“So, it’s working?” Asked Toby, lost in Jim’s explanation.

“Slowly, but surely.” Jim pointed out a vein of orange within the stone. “It’s only been a week though, so who knows how long it’ll take.”

“And we’ll have to give up the energy we took, too.” Claire said.

“Yeah…I’m not sure about that part yet. This is all just based on what Blinky told me.”

Steve spoke up. “This is cool and all, but can we go to the Forge now? I want to see some action!”

Jim rolled his eyes. He didn’t blame Steve for getting bored. This was the kind of stuff that bored him when he first started as a Trollhunter. But, responsibilities change a person.

—

Later that night, after he had taken everyone home, he went back home. Despite all the work he was putting into the Heartstone, his home was still with his mother.

And there was a war on.

Jim stood in front of the door, about to walk in, when he heard James’ voice yelling. It seemed like Merlin’s spell had worn off.

“How the hell do you expect me to make any money if you won’t let me sell?!”

“Oh I don’t know, get a job! Like a normal human being!”

“I can’t Babs! I have to lay low!”

“And I’m sure selling that shit is exactly how you’re going to do that! Honestly, James! I can’t believe you have that with you!”

“What were you expecting!? You want me to throw it in the river?!”

“I would love for you to do that! And you can jump in after it, if you’d be so kind!!”

Jim didn’t want to get involved, but he heard the sound of a slap, and the door banged open on its own.

Barbara gasped. “Oh! Jim…you’re home.” She offered a smile to him, but held her cheek.

Jim’s eyes were wide with rage as he tensed like a spring.

A little dribble of blood came from Barbara’s nose, and the spring was released.

Jim ran at full speed at James, head butting him with his horns and sending him into the wall. Barbara shrieked. Grabbing him by the collar, Jim yanked him up to look in his eyes. “If you _ever,_ ** _ever_** lay a hand on my mother again, those goons who are out for your blood will be the least of your concerns!” 

Barbara touched his shoulder, “Jim, put him down.”

He did so, but with force.

Trembling, James hobbled into the kitchen without a word.

“Honey, you can’t do that to him.”

“He hit you!”

“Yes, he did. But you don’t need to do anything about it. You don’t need to protect me.”

“Obviously I do!”

“Babs…?” James called from the kitchen. “I’m really sorry…but I think I need to go to the hospital.”

Jim scoffed and stormed out of the house. He had only been back for five minutes, but that was long enough. “Fine, I guess I’ve done enough damage.” He stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Back to Trollmarket it was, then. Though, when he got down to the canal, he parked his truck, and scaled the bridge to sit on the railing. He groaned, grabbing his horns in agitation.

The day had been exhausting, and he couldn’t help but feel on edge.

He was just so angry.

He must have sat there for at least an hour, just trying to catch his breath. But the sound of a bike approaching brought him back into the moment.

“There you are!” Claire breathed. “Your mom said you had a fight, and asked me to find you.”

“I’m fine.” He said, harshly.

“Barbara doesn’t think so.”

“Well she thinks it’s okay for him to hit her, so what does she know!?” He shouted at her, an animalistic growl in the back of his throat.

Claire stared at him with wide eyes.

He withdrew into himself, crossing his arms. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” He shouted again. Then in frustration, he banged his fists on the railing, denting it. “Goddamnit!”

“Jim…?”

He didn’t respond, gripping his horns again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“…do you want me to leave?”

“…no…”

Gently, ever so gently, Claire rested a hand on his back, right between his shoulder blades. Her voice was soft, and soothing. “You’ve been so angry…”

“Not at you…never at you…” he insisted, almost pleading.

“I know Strickler taught you to use your anger…but you don’t have to anymore.”

He moaned. “I know…I just…”

“Is the part of the transformation?”

Still, he didn’t respond, but his brows creased deeply as a painful frown pulled at his lips, making his teeth poke his cheeks. He looked about to cry. “I’m so overwhelmed…”

“With what? You know you don’t have to put that much work into the house, we have time…”

“No, I like working on the house…I mean…” He shook his head, angry again. “This isn’t my body!”

“Jim…”

“I feel like I’m wearing a suit! I…I can see so much more, smell things, my sense of taste is shot, and…my natural instinct is to just…roar at everything I don’t like! And more often than not, I’m roaring at myself! Even my voice is different!”

Claire smiled in understanding, “Mi amor…no one expecting you to be completely adjusted to this. And I understand that you’re angry...anything I can do to help?”

He glanced at her. “You sure you still love me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I haven’t been myself in a while. It must be awful to have to deal with me…”

“I don’t know if I’ve really been myself for a while either.” She stated, her hand running over his arm. “That final battle changed both of us...but that’s why I can’t see myself with anyone else but you. My Romeo.”

He chuckled once. “Then...how about we revisit those old days? Just for tonight?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Come with me.”

He led her down to his truck, and put her bike in the back. Then they drove off.

As he drove, he kept glancing at her, a little grin on his face.

“What are you up to, Jim Lake Jr.?”

He never answered, but in due time, they arrived at their destination. The peak that looked over the town.

The sky was clear of clouds, and sparkled with stars, just as the city lights spread over the valley.

Claire smiled as a familiar guitar strum filled the air, shortly accompanied by soft Spanish vocals.

_Today I woke up wanting to kiss you_

_I have a thirst to caress you_

_Entangle myself with you and not let you go_

_You're so intoxicating_

_It's you_

Jim approached her, a stroll in his step to the beat of the music. A look in his eyes of true adoration. She matched his steps, just as slowly. He circled her, resting a hand on her back, and then…took her hand.  

_I want to gaze at you without counting the minutes_

_Draw you with just my memories_

_In my mind accentuate your lips, your kisses_

_You're here once again_

_It's you_

He sang along with the chorus, being that his Spanish was still a little weak. But his arms encircled her, just for a moment, before taking her hand to twirl her. While her back was to him, he slipped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her gently as they danced. He twirled her again, talking her into his arms to waltz with her properly. Though, it wasn’t really a waltz, more like…a dance with no rules, only right. Only them.

_I love seeing you, having you, embracing you_

_When I'm at your side_

_All the goodness in me_

_Blossoms, it's you_

“What’s this then?” She laughed.

He pouted. “You don’t remember our dance after Spring Fling?”

Her smile reflected in her voice. “Of course I remember. I was just teasing you.”

“Rude,” he giggled back, spinning her around.

_That magnet of beautiful energy_

_It's your soul that sends_

_Signals to my body_

_Because it keeps on asking for that smell of you_

_That invites me lying in wait_

_It's you_

“I’m still a bad dancer,” he admitted.

“I think you’re a wonderful dancer.” She looked into his eyes, falling in love with him over and over again. He was so tall now. This time was different, but the look was the same. The comfort, and wonder. He bent to meet her sultry gaze. 

_We have different plans_

_But you're always on my mind_

_Since my veins so subtly_

_Enjoy loving you so much_

_It's you, it's you_

The kiss was powerful. Under the scent of her shampoo and detergent, he inhaled her real fragrance, her pheromones, the very emotion she had at that very moment.

Bliss.

_It's you_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Eres Tú' by Carla Morrison, the same song used in the Episode 'A Night to Remember' I wrote the English Lyrics because I thought it was more powerful to know what was being said.


	14. Downtown Arcadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the chapter I’ve been waiting for. You have no idea how much research I did to get this right. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This one is for Anxious-Freak, who’s recovering from heart surgery. He’s a real bro and always encourages me to do my best.

 

Things were getting better.

After his date with Claire, Jim had come back home to assure his mother that everything was fine.

Both her and James were in the living room, talking. James had a large ice pack on his head, and looked rather pitiful.

Barbara only smiled at him.

“I uh…” Jim began. “I’m sorry for being so rough, I guess...”

James held up a hand to stop him, “Jim, I don’t hold anything against you. I...haven’t had a fix since I came here, so I find myself extremely angry and irritable all the time...I never should have hit your mother. I’ve apologized to her...and now I’m apologizing to you.”

Jim tugged on his horn. This sounded too familiar, though he didn’t want to admit it. “I understand...” then he pointed a harsh finger at him. “Don’t let it happen again!”

“Oh, I won’t!” James agreed, with a little laugh, since he would be an idiot to even touch Barbara now.

From there, Jim and James reached a little understanding.

Jim was very slowly adapting to trying to live his old life with his new body.

The next day at school, he didn’t wear any sort of disguise, only a hood when he went outside.

Senior Uhl stared at him, blinked, and then continued on like nothing was wrong.

In gym, the students played a game to see how many people could sit on his back before he couldn’t push up on a push-up.

It took six people, including Toby, to keep him down.

“Lake!” Coach Lawrence bellowed across the gym.

“Yeah Coach?”

“You’re joining the football team! No ifs, ands, or buts about it!”

“But—“

“NO IFS, ANDS, OR BUTS, LAKE!”

“I don’t know how to play football!”

Steve threw an arm around his shoulders. “Oh don’t worry, Jimmy Boy! We’ll teach you all you have to know!”

“Looking forward to it...” he rolled his eyes.

“This week is an away game, but I expect you to be ready to play next Friday.” Then Coach rested his hands on his shoulders. “Please Lake, we haven’t won a single game the last two years, but we have eight left this season! If we win those eight, we can still go to state.”

“Alright, alright.” He rolled his eyes. “But you better work it out with Miss Janeth. She wants me to be in the drama this year too.”

“Oh we already talked it out. It’s a spring time production.”

“Unbelievable.” Jim muttered under his breath. “It’s like I’m not my own person anymore.”

“Welp, that’s what you get for being the savior of the Earth!” Coach praised, slapping him on the back.

Soon the bell ring, and the rest of the day went by in a flash.

Through no fault of his own, Jim didn’t get the opportunity to learn football until the end of the week. Between the other player’s in practice, and Trollhunter duties, Jim found himself turning to the one person left to teach him.

Though Arrrgh wasn’t exactly a teacher in the first place.   
“Take ball. Cradle ball. Love ball. Run with ball. Stop at yellow pole. Bury ball in the ground.”

Jim smiled at his friend. “Uh, thanks Arrrgh. That was…that was something.”

—

Friday morning, Jim returned back to his house in the early hours. He showered and dressed for the day, ran a load of laundry, and straightened up the house, as usual.

Why James couldn’t do any of this? No idea. Jim was just glad he never had to see where he had been living up until now.

Though, given that he claimed to be a millionaire at one point, he probably had a maid. But that wasn’t his business, and he didn’t actually care.

Jim made several lunches. Pasta Primavera for Toby, Claire, and Barbara, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for James. He also left five dollars on the counter for Merlin’s McDonald’s craving. That man was going to get fat if he didn’t slow down.

Finally, 8 o’clock rolled around and it was time for school. Toby and Claire waited patiently outside.

“Morning!” Claire chirped.

“Good morning, mi amor.” He swooped down and gave her a smooch on the cheek.

“Gross.”

“Aww, jealous Tobes? Wanna little smooch too?”

“Not from you, Jimbo. I got a gal waitin’ for me.”

“Suit yourself. Here,” he handed over the two bags. “Pasta Primavera, with fresh veggies!”

“Looks awesome Jim!” Claire praised. “But what about you?”

“Oh uh,” he wandered over to the recycling bin. “Let’s take a look.” He grabbed a paper bag and filled it with a variety of trash. A few tin cans, a sock with hole in the toe, and a black, plastic wrapped block that had been sitting on top of the lid. “Ready!”

“Awesome! Dude, I’m so glad you got that truck. Now I don’t have to ride my bike to school every day.”

“Aw cmon Tobes, bike riding is good for you!”

“Yeah, but considering all the running around we do daily, I think I’m pretty set. Did you know I lost 10 pounds over the summer while you guys were gone? I would have lost more, but I was gaining muscle, and muscle weighs more than fat.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Agreed Claire, amicably, “Swinging that hammer had to be a work out. Darci must be loving it.”

“Yeah, I gotta bulk up so I can carry her over the threshold, y’know?”

“Okay, that’s cute.”

They arrived at school, Jim making sure his hood was up before exiting the car. They made their way through the courtyard, several students waving in greeting, while others couldn’t help but stare.

Jim got it. He looked scary and he was different. But god, couldn’t they try to be a little more subtle? Surely everyone had seen him by now, right?

At any rate, Jim yawned as he took out his books for his first few hours, and then stuffed his lunch in his locker.

“You okay, Jimbo?” Toby asked. 

“Yeah, just kinda tired. I didn’t sleep last night.”

“Nightmares?”

“No, I literally never slept. Arrrgh and I were…kinda playing football.”

“Oh, so you’re good for next Friday?”

Jim laughed. “Not even remotely! There’s so many rules I don’t know. It was fun to just tackle each other. It was just wrestling, but there was a Football there.”

Toby snorted. “Well, everyone else is going to be tired too. Don’t think you’re the odd one out.”

“Haha, very funny.”

In homeroom, Senior Uhl took attendance, now used to Jim’s appearance. Once everyone had been accounted for, the students were free to roam for the half hour. Steve was immediately next to Jim.

“Okay, so what I’m thinking is that you come to the game tonight at St. Joe and watch. I’m sure coach will let you sit down with the team if you’re learning.”

“St. Joe? Isn’t that like three hours away?”

“Yeah, but it’s not that bad.”

Jim groaned slightly. “I don’t know if I want to drive that far.”

“Well, I’ll see if coach will let you ride on the bus. Especially if he wants you on the team.” He paused a minute and added, “Toby and Claire can come too. If they want.”

“I’ll see if I can swing it. What time should I be here for the bus?”

“I dunno. Ask Coach.” Steve shrugged, wandering off.

Toby turned around in his seat. “Gotta answer every call, huh?”

“Yep. Thankfully the whole Gunnar thing is over now, and I’m not trying to balance my life with the end of the world.” He noticed the student next to him clicking his pen as he worked on his homework, but tried to ignore it. “As long as no major disaster strikes, I’ll be fine.” He knocked on his desk.

The clicking continued.

“It’s just one season. This will give you another chance to test your strength! It’ll be awesomesauce! Just...mowing down the other team left and right!”

“It’ll actually be a better test of self control and—would you knock it off!?” He shouted at the poor boy next to him, a roar coming out.

The kid fell out of his seat in fear. “I’m sorry! I didn’t even know I was—please don’t hurt me!”

“Is there a problem, Mr. Lake?” Senior Uhl asked, arms crossed.

Jim felt awful. “No! Oh no no! I’m sorry!” He reached over and picked the kid up off the floor with ease. “I don’t know what got into me. I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay...” the kid returned, warily. “I’ll just use a pencil instead.”

The rest of homeroom passed in silence for Jim, and in whispers with the rest of the class.

The next hour, Jim and Toby had History with Mr. Strickler. Though he was the principle now, Walt still had an affinity for History and for teaching. That, and it was hard to find a replacement for AP US History. And who better than someone who lived through it?

In class, Jim was doing fine. As long as he had something to focus on, he was able to act like a human being.

Then the clicking came back again.

Jim growled in his throat, catching Toby’s attention.

“Pst, Jimbo, wasn’t wrong buddy?”

“Nothing, it’s fine.” He glanced over to the kid who had been clicking in homeroom. He was using a pencil. But he glanced up and met Jim’s eyes, widening when he heard the clicking too.

“It wasn’t me...” the kid mouthed.

Jim nodded, and glanced around the room. Then he saw it. Shamus, a friend of Steve’s and local bully, was looking right at him, clicking his pen on purpose.

Jim snarled at him in response.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Lake?”

Jim swiveled back around, realizing in annoyance that he had fallen right into Shamus’ plot. “No sir, just...sensitive to that clicking noise.”

“Yes, it is quite unpleasant. Whoever is doing that, would you kindly stop? I’m sure everyone would focus better if you did.”

The clicking ceased, and Jim breathed a sigh in relief.

Until math class, which was shared with Shamus again. This time, Claire sat behind Jim.

About twenty minutes passed before Shamus started in again, the clicking penetrating right into Jim’s skull.

He only put up with it for a minute before he stood out of his chair and cried out, “oh come on!”

“Jim?” Miss Janeth asked, impatient. “Something bothering you about the lesson?”

Defeated, Jim just lied. “I’m sorry, I have a migraine, can I go to the nurse?”

“Sure Jim, take the pass.”

He took the placard and hurried out of the room.

Perhaps it was cowardly, but it was safer to just run.

Jim stayed away for the rest of the class period.

At lunch, Toby and Claire met up with him in the cafeteria, as he sat with his shoulders hunched.

“How’s your head?” Claire asked, delicately scratching his scalp.

“It’s fine. I was just getting annoyed by Shamus’ clicking his pen. I decided to leave instead of getting angry...or worse.”

“It wouldn’t take much from you to get him to lay off.” Suggested Toby. “Just stand over him and dare him to pick a fight with you.”

“I’m not threatening anyone. At least, not any humans.”

“It’s always better to take the high road with bullies.” Claire stated. “He’ll move on to someone else tomorrow.”

Jim groaned at that. “That’s what I’m afraid of. What’s a clicking pen compared to being shoved in a locker?”

“No offense Jim, but I’d pick the locker. That’s only hurting one person. You getting angry? HULK SMASH.”

Jim exhaled, his lips flapping like a horse. “Yeah yeah, I know.”

“You’re getting better at it.” Claire insisted. “Getting annoyed by a clicking pen is totally normal. Heck, I wanted to punch him too.”

He laughed at that. “Alright, I guess I’ll believe you.” Finally, he opened his lunch, as did the other two, and meal time commenced.

It was while he was in the middle of one of the tin cans that Steve made his presence known. “I heard Shamus was being a real butt snack today. You want me to put him in the ground?”

“Nah,” he crunched in the can. “I’ll take care of it if I need to. It’s really not that big of a deal.” He took out the black, plastic wrapped block next.

“You just say the word, and I’ll knock his block off!...what is that?”

Jim took a bite, revealing a white, powdery center. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know...and you’re eating it?”

“Yep. It tastes pretty good, whatever it is.” He finished it in another bite, and then moved on to the sock for desert. “Oh wait...ah! Muh mouf wen numb!”

“Your mouth’s numb?” Asked Claire.

He wiped his tongue with a napkin, trying to get rid of the sensation. “Yeah! It ‘eels like noeecaine.”

“Novocaine? It’s that bad?”

Eli, Who was sitting behind Jim, spoke up. “Hey, my mom packed some Cucumber Melon La Croix, if you want a sip.”

Jim snatched the can and downed the whole thing.

“Good thinking Eli!” Said Toby, “gross soda will probably taste good to Jim!”

Eli sighed, “that’s my favorite...”

Jim smacked his tongue, the sensation fading. “Man, that was weird. I still don’t know what that was. But I’m never eating it again!”

Soon, the bell rang and it was time for gym.

Dodgeball.

Every highschooler’s nightmare. Over inflated red rubber balls that left bruises for days, and that smacking sound with a metallic ‘ping!’ that haunted you for a lifetime.

And everyone wanted to be on Jim’s team. For obvious reasons.

“Lake!” Coach shouted, once warm-ups were over.

“Yeah, Coach?”

“On your knees,” he pointed to the ground.

Jim, throughly confused, did as he was asked, and knelt on the ground.

Coach Lawrence dug around in his pocket and then put something on Jim’s horns.

A questioning touch revealed them to be corks.

“I don’t want you popping any balls.” Coach offered as an explanation, with a firm slap to the butt. “Also, use your non-dominant hand, and don’t throw too hard.”

“Sure. Don’t have to tell me twice.”

“Alright, Steve and Shamus, you’re Captains. Flip a coin to see who picks first.”

Steve won, and picked Jim first.

Suddenly, Shamus was feeling sort of sheepish for the pen clicking. 

The teams were divided up equally, and Coach blew the whistle to start the game.

That’s when the shit hit the fan.

Jim’s heart started to race, more than what was normal after exercise, though he hadn’t run much yet, and he hadn’t even broken a sweat during warm-ups. It built, faster and faster, until he wondered if it was going to jump right out of his chest.

 _Am I having a heart attack?_ He thought.

It was like his consciousness was pulled back inside his head, like someone else was piloting his body. And yet he was acutely aware of everything. The world felt slow, and he felt fast. His face and chest felt warm, his hands cold and clammy. Light, fast, and ready to do anything. His limbs tingled, as he just itched to move.

Move.  
_Move_.

The ball was in his hand one moment, and gone the next.

—

To the outside world, it happened way too fast. The whistle blew, and Jim stood frozen in place. The game had begun, and everyone was dancing around, trying to dodge. But not Jim, he just stood there, his face full of confusion.

“Lake! Get your head in the game!” Called Steve.

Shamus took the opportunity to throw the ball, and it hit Jim squarely in the chest, hard enough to wind a normal kid, but it didn’t even phase Jim.

“Lake, you’re out!”

And just like that, he charged at the ball, grabbed it, and chucked it as hard as possible. It whistled through the air, and nailed Shamus in the face, a loud crack echoing across the gym, as he fell with a thud.

“Lake! What did I just say about throwing?!”

Jim whipped his head around, his eyes dilated to almost completely black. He snarled at the coach.

Some of the kids on the other team called back from where Shamus was on the floor. “He’s out cold, Coach! I think his nose is broken.”

Toby jogged over, not noticing his state, “Jim, you said the pen thing wasn’t a big deal…”

Jim snapped his eyes over Toby, his jaw tightening, and his muscles coiling like a snake ready to strike.

“Jim? What’s wrong?” Asked Claire, genuinely upset.   
“Yeah, c’mon man! What’s your deal?” Steve got up into his face, “this isn’t cool.”

Like that was going to snap him out of it. Fuming, Jim easily lifted Steve off the ground and threw him across the gym, where he luckily landed on a mat from the ropes.

Coach was not letting anyone else be injured though, as he cried out, “Run! Go!”

His shout prompted Jim to roar loudly, and tear through the gym, over to the doors outside, and rip them off their hinges.

“Jim…” Claire watched him go.

“You follow him, I’ll tell Mr. Strickler!” Suggested Toby, running towards the locker room.

— 

Jim didn’t know why everyone started shouting at him. He could barely understand what they were saying, they were all so _slow_. His eyes darted around the room. Everything seeming more…colorful, loud, and overwhelming. The shouting was irritating, and he wanted them to stop. His jaw felt tight, though he wanted to say so much.

Steve got in his face, saying something. This furthered his irritation, and he flung him away, like he weighed nothing. More shouting, more noise, and he just got angrier and angrier, until he roared and ran from the room.

Everything around him was so light. The door ripped off its hinges like cardboard. He ran outside, his skin sizzling in the sun, but it didn’t really hurt.

It just made his angrier.

He ran out into the street, racing passed cars that seemed to stand still.

 _What’s going on?_ He thought. _Why is everything so slow? Is this a troll problem? What do I do? Why am I so angry? Why is everyone looking at me?_

He ran into a car on accident, and in his anger, turned it on its side. It took no effort, and he did it again to another, then another. A running car had exhaust spilling out, and the smell was delicious. Without another thought, he bent down and huffed it.

_What am I doing? This isn’t me. Am I dying? Everything hurts…_

It was then that he realized there was nothing wrong with the world, but there might have been something wrong with him.

But he couldn’t stop it, and he didn’t want to either.

People were running in slow motion. Screaming and pointing at him. Their words were slow and unintelligible, but he had a guess what was being said.

_They hate me. They’re scared of me. They think I’m a monster. Stop looking at me! Stop judging me!_

He saw detective Scott on his radio, and knew it was about him.

_I’m not a monster. I’m just me. What is going on? Is this a nightmare?_

He looked down at his arms, seeing them dusty and sizzling. _This should be a lot more painful. I must have passed out. This is a dream. I can do whatever I want!_

What a dangerous thought for him to have.

—

Toby burst into the Principal’s office. “Mr. Strickler! Mr. Strickler!”

Startled, Walt nearly threw a handful of papers in the air. “Can I help you, Toby?” He asked, with a tinge of irritation.

“It’s Jim! He’s gone totally bonkers! He knocked Shamus unconscious with a dodgeball and threw Steve across the room!”

“What! Why?”

“I don’t know! It’s like he just snapped! We were playing dodgeball and he just…snapped!” There really was no other way to say it.

“Where is he now?”

“He ripped the door off and ran outside!”

“In the sun!?”

“Yes!”

“Call Blinky and Arrrgh, we’ve got to track him down!” He directed, grabbing his keys and pulling out his phone. He tapped away and then put it to his ear. “Barbara, it’s Jim. Toby said he’s out of control. He’s run out in sunlight, so we might need you…yes, of course. I’ll bring him to the hospital then. Okay, I’ll text you.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Toby cried, feeling sick.

“I don’t know…it…it almost sounds like Grave Sand. But, I don’t know where he would have gotten any. Did he look any different?”

“His pupils were huge! His eyes were almost black!”

“I don’t know what that could be. We need to catch him, and then I’ll find out. Let’s move!”

—

Claire was running as fast as she could, though it was getting harder and harder to keep the pace. It felt like an hour she had been tracking him down, but gauging the sun in the sky, it had been a bit longer than that. School was probably over by now, but she had yet to actually find him. She followed a trail of destruction. Upturned cars, ruptured roads, and fallen street lights. There was no one on the street, and with good reason. She could hear police sirens all over the city.

“Jim?!” She cried out for the nth time. “Jim! Where are you!?”

A roar echoed from up above, and she saw he was on the roof of a building, looking down at her with his darkened eyes. He looked awful. His clothes were in shreds, his hair a mess and slick with sweat, and his skin more gray than blue and cracking badly.

“Jim…” She reached out to him. “Come on down, please. Let’s talk.”

Oh, he was coming down alright, but not to talk. He leapt from the building and crashed into the road, cracking it on impact, then he snapped his eyes up meet hers and vaulted over to her, grabbing her around the waist. He swept her off her feet and she fell against him harshly.

“Ow! Jim! What’s wrong with you? Why won’t you say anything!?”

He just ran with her, still draped over his shoulder, towards the canal.

She clung to him so she wouldn’t flail all over the place with how fast he was running. But she did weasel her phone from her pocket. She dialed Toby.

He picked up immediately. “Claire! Where are you?! Did you find him?!”

“He found me! I think he’s taking me to Trollmarket.”

“He still raging?”

“Totally unresponsive. The town is a mess!”

“Yeah, I know! We’re on our way!”

With that, Jim jerked, and her phone fell out of her grasp. She had it with him, and startled thrashing, kicking and hitting his back. “Put me down right now! Jim!!”

He shook her, forcing her to calm down, as he leapt over the side of the bridge and down to the ravine. He came to a stop by the wall. He didn’t have a horngazel, and therefore, no way into to Trollmarket.

That didn’t stop him from trying to punch his way in.

Claire wriggled again, trying to get free, but he just held her tighter, crushing her waist. “Stop it! You’re hurting me!” She turned and looked at him from her awkward vantage point over his shoulder, and could see that his arm was red with blood.

His punches got slower and slower, and his grip on her began to relax. Finally, he let her go.

She landed on her feet, ready to interrogate him, but saw they weren’t out of the woods yet. His eyes were still dilated, but drooped heavily, like he was going to drop any second. He staggered around, reaching out for her, but not with any real direction. One hand came up and grasped at his chest, right over his heart. His breathing was harsh and grating.

“Take a breath breath.” She demanded, “calm down.”

He heaved, throwing up on the cement. There was some remnants of the white powder that had been in his lunch.

She couldn’t even catch him as he collapsed onto the cement.

“Jim…” She knelt at his side. She turned him onto his back, and examined him. His whole body was cold, and his pulse was erratic, faster than she’d ever felt a heartbeat.

“Claire! Claire are you there?!” Walt shouted from the edge of the canal.

“Yes, I’m here! Jim is too! He’s out cold!”

Walt and Toby ran to her, thankful to see that Jim had finally exhausted himself.

“We need to get him to the hospital. Barbara will know how to help him. Or she’ll be able to keep him sedated until we can find out what’s wrong.”

Together, they loaded him in his car and off they went.

Barbara was in the ER when they arrived, ready with a stretcher to take care of him. “Jim! My baby! What happened to him!?”

“We don’t have any clue,” Walter admitted shamefully. “I’m going to try to find out though. And perhaps Blinky will know.”

She felt his pulse as he was talking. “Oh my god, he’s having a heart attack! I need some electrodes on him, stat. Let’s move people!” She called to a nurse.

He was taken back to the ICU, and monitored. Barbara didn’t try to force anyone from the room, since she was worried enough herself. “He’s in ventricular tachycardia. 240 bpm. I need the defibrillator, we need to reset his heart back to a normal rhythm. 200 joules.”

Claire and Toby stood in the corner, holding each other, as the paddles were placed on his chest, and he jolted from the electric shock.

“Again,” Barbara commanded, after listening.

A total of ten shocks, and finally, it seemed that his heart rate had come down to a somewhat normal state.

“Intubate him and get him on 200 mg of labetalol.”

“Are you sure? That’s a lot…” Asked the nurse.

“Jim ate a blender once, he’s going to need a much higher dose.”

“200 mg of labetalol, coming up.”

As the nurse rushed out, Barbara cleaned his bloody hands. With scrutiny, she felt his fingers. “Doesn’t seem like he broke anything, but we’ll get an X-ray once he’s stable.” She spoke calmly, but there was a tremble in her voice.

“Is he going to be okay?”

Barbara jumped for a second. “Oh Claire, I forgot you guys were here. Um, yes, I think so. His heart rate is lowered and he’s breathing a little bit better now.”

“Do you think this is a troll thing? Or is this a human thing?” Asked Toby.

Barbara grimaced. “Well, I don’t want to say anything for sure…but it looks an awful lot like—“

She didn’t finish her thought however, as her phone started going off.

“Oh for the love of mud!” She exasperated, pulling the phone out and answering. “James! What is so important that you have to call every fifteen minutes!? Your son is in the ICU and I have more important things to do than feed you!” She paused, listening to his demands. “No, I don’t know anything a plastic wrapped block on the garbage can. Trash doesn’t go out on Fridays.”

Toby ran at Barbara, grabbed her phone and put it on speaker. “WHAT ABOUT THE BLACK PLASTIC BLOCK!?” He shouted.

“ _Ow! Jesus! None of your business kid! Why the hell are you asking?_ ”

“Please sir, Jim’s my best friend and something’s really wrong with him! He ate that block for lunch and now—“

“ _Whoa whoa whoa what?! He_ ate _it?_ ”

“Yes! He thought it was trash!”

“ _Jesus Christ on a motorbike. You’re telling me…that Jim swallowed…_ ** _a brick?_** _”_

“It wasn’t a brick. It was a white powdery stuff.”

 _“Not a building brick. A_ brick _! 50,000 dollars worth of blow!?”_

“ **He did what?!** ” Barbara shrieked.

“ _That’s what it was! 1 kilo of pure, clean cut cocaine! And our 16 year old monster ate it!_ ”

“Is…is that really bad?” Toby asked sheepishly.

“ _Uh yeah! A guy like me can sit down a do 4-5 lines in two hours, maybe 2-4 grams, depending on the line. A kilo? A thousand? That’s enough to kill an elephant!_ ”

“You’re dead meat, Lake,” Barbara grit out. “I’m calling the police as soon as Jim is stable. So you’ve got a few hours to vanish. I loved you once, so think of this as an act of mercy.”

“ _Sorry Babs. Since all of my supply is gone now, thanks to Jim, there would be no evidence. I gotta hide out here for a little while longer. Jim will probably be fine, freak that he is. If not, good riddance._ ”

Barbara angrily hung up the phone.

Nurses had come in early in the conversation and got to work getting Jim hooked up. Now he was settled, intubated, and breathing normally. His EKG showed an only slightly elevated heart rate.

“If that man doesn’t get out of my house, I’m going to be the one needing labetalol.” She sighed.

“I mean,” One of the nurses spoke up. “We just heard him confess to having a kilogram of cocaine and leaving it somewhere a minor could ingest it. So we could testify.”

Barbara took a deep breath. “Thank you. I am seeing a lawyer to get this all sorted out. But for right now, I’m just worried about my son. With that new information, I think we’ll have to have his stomach pumped.”

“Barbara? He did throw up before he passed out. I think I saw a lot of the cocaine in the vomit.”

“Good, then he didn’t digest all of it. But just to be sure, order a stomach pump, x ray, and 50 mg of prophylaxis for his burns. The worst looks like the back of his neck and his arms.” She touched the scarred tissues, which was rock hard. “I’m not actually sure how to treat these kinds of burns. Blinky might be able to help with that.” She walked up to him, pushing his bangs away from his forehead, and kissed him gently. “My poor little boy. You just can’t catch a break, can you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!


End file.
